Black Family Ties
by ElminStar
Summary: Dark AU, with mostly Bonded Souls characters, but NOT the third part in the series in any way. Warning: Incest, Corruption and plenty of Weasley/Dumbledore bashing Follow Fabian (OC) and his sister Fleur as they join the Death Eaters and plan to end the war in their favor.
1. Talk of Love

**B** **lack Family Ties**

 **C1: Talk of Love**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recgonizable characters**

 **A/N: Another HP story that was floating around for a while. It will use most character from my Bonded Souls series, but this is not the third part of that series, far from it in fact. A lot of sensitive topics will show up, so you have been warned in advance.**

Relaxing in his bedroom during his vacation between fifth and sixth year, Fabian Black was thinking back about everything that had happened so far.

He was thinking about their Dark Lord that had returned thanks to Potter, who had been so stupid to fall for the obvious trap two years ago.

His two mothers Bellatrix and Eliza were currently at a Death Eater meeting to determine the plan for the future, which left him alone with his twin sister Fleur and their younger sister Gabrielle.

Everyone thought that Lord Voldemort was a heartless maniac, but the truth was he looked after his own very well.

"Are you awake brother?" Fleur asked through the door.

Deciding to prank his twin sister he silently slid under his covers and kept quiet, knowing she would come to check on him if he kept quiet.

Slowly the door opened and Fleur smiled at the sight before her. She loved her brother dearly and would do anything to make him happy.

She snuck into his room and crawled onto his bed, straddling her brother with a smile. She bent down and gave him a soft kiss. "Wake up brother dearest, our mothers have returned from their meeting and have something important to tell us."

"Can't move, there is a beautiful woman sitting on my waist." He said with a soft groan.

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder and rolled off of him. "Are you saying I'm getting heavy?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Fabian smiled and rolled over so he could face her. "Of course not my dear sister. You know how much I love having you close, but when you straddle me it is kind of hard to move."

She blushed and kissed him softly. "You know brother, one day soon that sweet talk of yours may ensure that I will never let you go."

"Well, that kind of fits with my plans of never letting you go, so I think I'll keep my sweet talk up, just for you." He said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at that. "I'm serious Fabian, you know what you mean to me. I don't want to lose you to some girl."

He smiled and pulled his sister close. "And you won't Fleur, you mean the world to me. If I could I would stay with you forever."

She blushed a little at that. "We'll talk more about this later, we don't want to keep our dear mothers waiting after all."

He smiled and gave her a last kiss before he rolled out of bed, Fleur right on his tail.

They made their way down to the den where their mothers were waiting for them, both of them not at all surprised when Gabrielle was already there.

"It's about time you two came down, what took you so long? Couldn't keep your hands to yourselves again? You know how we feel about that." Bellatrix asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"We kept it rather tame mother. Fabian had fallen asleep and had some trouble waking up." Fleur said with a soft smile.

The two women smiled at that. "As long as that is all that happened. You two know we find you a bit too young for something more than what you already share." Eliza said with a smile.

They both smiled at that. "We know mother, and you know we wouldn't dare betray the trust you have placed in us." Fabian said honestly.

Eliza and Bellatrix smiled at their children, who were almost exact copies of them. Fabian looked a lot like Eliza, except for his raven hair color and green eyes, that was clearly something he had inherited from Bellatrix, along with a great deal of her often sadistic personality.

Fleur and Gabrielle on the other hand had a lot of similar features as Bellatrix while they had inherited Eliza's blonde hair, blue eyes and her caring personality.

"Please children take a seat, we have a lot to tell you. As you know our Dark Lord called us over today to present himself to his faithful's again. He intends to finish what he started almost twenty years ago and he has requested our help in rebuilding the movement, as well as the inner cirlce. This means that our home will play host to the new inner circle and perhaps even the Dark Lord himself, until he is ready to make his move. He requested to speak with the both of you over the course of the holiday, and we hope we are right in assuring him it would not be a problem." Bellatrix said softly.

The twins shared a look with each other and smiled at their mothers. "We would be honored to speak to the Dark Lord mother, we will help in any way we possibly can." Fleur said with a smile.

"And you Gabrielle, will you answer the call of our Dark Lord as well?" Eliza asked softly.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course mother, what kind of Black would I be if I didn't." She said softly.

The two women smiled at their three children. "Very good, I see we have raised you well. The Dark Lord will be here in two days along with your Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa and Draco. We expect all three of you to be on your best behavior." Bellatrix said with a slight smile.

"Yes mother, aren't we always on our best behavior when we have guests." The three said in unison.

Eliza and Bellatrix smiled at that. "Now girls, I believe you two had some shopping to do, why don't you two go and prepare while I have a word with your brother." Bellatrix said with a smile.

The two girls nodded and quickly made their way back to their rooms to change.

Bellatrix took a seat across from her son and looked him in his eyes, seeing a lot of herself in the green depths. "I think you know what I am going to say, don't you Fabian?" She asked softly.

He only nodded, he knew this talk was coming for a while now, but he was dreading the outcome of this talk. "Of course I do mom, but if I'm honest I'm dreading the outcome of this talk."

She smiled at him. "It's not as bad as you think my son. You know I have always seen a lot of myself in you, and I think you know my own relationship with your Aunt Cissa when we were younger. We don't disapprove of what is flourishing between you and your sister, but I have to ask you to be careful. With everything that has already happened and will still happen, you two will both need someone to love. But having said that, there will be no inappropriate behavior until you are both seventeen. So that means no sex in any shape or form. We know that you will turn seventeen while you are at school this year, but we hope you can contain yourselves until you are at home holidays. We also know that you two can't keep away from each other, so we will allow holding hands, kissing, cuddling and we will even allow you two sleeping together if you wish. Can we trust you and your sister with that?"

He smiled brightly at his mother. "Of course you can trust us mother. we wouldn't dare betray your trust and thank you for allowing this."

Bellatrix smiled knowingly at her son. "There is no need to thank me my son. We know you love your sister very much and I'm sure she loves you just as much, and I'm pretty sure you two have been in love for a very long time. Just treat her right, like we have taught you and I'm sure you two will be very happy together." She said as she move to hug her son.

It was commonly known that both Eliza and Bellatrix loved their three children more than anything, but both women couldn't help but play favorites just a little bit, Fabian tended to draw towards Bellatrix while the girls gravitated towards Eliza.

Fabian relaxed in his mother's arms and smiled. "What's wrong sweetie? You know you can tell Mummy everything." She asked when she saw a bit worry in his eyes.

"You know me too well Mum, I'm just nervous about meeting the Dark Lord, what if he doesn't approve of me?" Fabian asked softly.

"Sweetie, you are my son, and I know you will be a perfect fit in the Death Eater ranks, and I will be right beside you the entire time." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "Thanks Mum, I love you." He said softly.

"And I love you my son." She said before kissing his cheek softly, smiling as he blushed lightly. "There is no need to be embarrassed son. It's not the first time I've seen you nervous or scared, remember when you were little and there was that terrible thunderstorm. You crawled into bed with us, and I held you all night long, until you were calm again." Bellatrix said as she slowly rocked her son in her arms.

He smiled and relaxed a little. "You have always managed to calm me down Mum, one look from you is all it takes to settle my nerves, whether it's school or anything else."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "You three are the lights of our lives, there is nothing we wouldn't do to ensure your comfort and happiness. And you know you are my favorite, because you are basically a younger, male version of me, which explains why you love Fleur so much, she is a younger version of Eliza."

"Well that's most certainly true, even at school some people say I remind them of you." He said as he cuddled into her arms a bit.

This surprised Bellatrix a bit, since it had been a while since he did this, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy it. "And who says that Fabian?" she asked once they had rearranged themselves on the couch a bit, so that her son was resting comfortably against her.

"Mostly the boys in our House, and Uncle Sev of course. The others are just too afraid of me to say something about it, although I have seen Longbottom shooting me a glare every once in a while." He said with a slight smirk spreading across his face.

Bellatrix laughed at that. "Well that's his problem then isn't it, even if his parents are in St. Mungo's for life because of me."

"They deserve it for betraying us all by siding with the Order, I just hope to do something equally satisfying before everything is said and done." He said softly.

She wrapped her arms around her son's waist and smiled at him. "I'm sure you will my light, perhaps we could make it you and your sister's first raid, maybe cause some chaos at the Weasley's?"

He smiled and nodded at that, already envisioning it in his mind. "Now I can't wait to go on my first raid, do I really have to wait another year?" He asked softly.

"Unfortunately yes my sweet, we can't risk you getting caught using underage magic outside of school, there is too much at stake for some slip up. I promise you the day you turn seventeen I will personally accompany you and your sister on your first raid." She said with a soft smile.

"I will look forward to that Mum, I would love to learn from you, you're the best after all." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and blushed at that. "Thank you dear, but you praise me too much."

"Nonsense mother, most of the Death Eaters fear you and your very name strikes terror in the students and staff at school. I'm proud to call you my mother." He said with a smile.

"You're too sweet my son, thank you." She said before kissing him softly.

He blushed brightly but relaxed into the kiss none the less. While his mothers were known as a heartless and cruel woman to most of the Wizarding world, within their home she was quite passionate and affectionate with all of their children. He moaned into the kiss and turned around in his mother's arms.

"So passionate as always. You really are a son of mine." She said with a smile.

His blush darkened a bit at that. "Don't be embarrassed my son, remember what we've told you. We all love you and we just express that love a bit more physical than other families." She said softly.

"I know that Mum, but you are such a beautiful woman that I can't do anything else but relish in the love you show me." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "You really are a charmer Fabian, I'm sure you will make your sister a very happy woman."

He smiled at her and cuddled back into her arms, both of them smiling softly as they talked.

…

A little while later Eliza and the two girls came back into the den, where Fabian had fallen asleep against Bellatrix, who was slowly and comfortingly running her fingers through his hair.

"Is Fabian okay love?" Eliza asked softly as not to wake her son.

Bellatrix nodded after receiving a kiss from her wife. "He's fine my love, just a bit tired, a lot has come up while you were away, and we both needed closeness, and at some point he just fell asleep against me. I trust there were no problems during your shopping trip?" She asked softly.

Eliza smiled at that. "None at all my love, everything went swimmingly, we ran into Cissa and Draco, and she sends her love." She said softly.

Bellatrix was about to respond when the bundle in her lap that was her son groaned softly as he woke up. "Well good afternoon sweetie, how did you sleep?" Eliza asked with a smile.

"Oh hello mother, how long have you been back?" He asked softly.

She smiled as he sat back up to address her properly. "We just came back dear, but you still haven't answered my question. How did you sleep?" She asked again.

"Sorry mother, I slept well, thank you for asking, although I didn't mean to fall asleep." He said softly.

Eliza smiled at her son. "That's quite alright son, I know from extensive personal experience how comfortable my wife is to cuddle up against." She said with a wink.

He blushed a little at that. "Don't be embarrassed sweetie, I was merely teasing you. But I believe your sister wanted to ask you something, am I right Fleur?" She asked her eldest daughter.

Fleur smiled and nodded at her mother. "Yes indeed mother. Fabian, I was hoping you were free to talk for a bit?"

"For you my dear sister, I will make time, but I can hear that you would like some privacy, so may I suggest we go to my room?" He asked politely.

She smiled and nodded as she took his offered arm as they walked up to his room, both of them smiling shyly at each other.

When they arrived into his room they immediately took a seat on the bed, since that was where they were most comfortable.

"So Fleur, you wanted to talk?" He asked once they were comfortable.

She blushed and nodded at him, taking a deep breath before starting. "I know Mum had a talk with you, and Mom had a similar talk with me. You know I love you more than anything in the world but I can't live with the thought of losing you to another girl someday. I want to be the woman in your life and in your bed." She said softly, but clearly nervous.

He smiled and pulled his sister into his arms. "Fleur, please calm down a bit. Yes, Mum had a talk with me, and she said they don't disapprove if we want to be together. we just can't have sex until we're both seventeen, but everything else is fair game. So Fleur, my sweet sister, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked softly.

She smiled at her brother. "Yes Fabian, I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend. But what did Mum mean when she said everything else but sex is fair game?"

"It means we can kiss, hold hands and cuddle together whenever we want. She even said we could share a bed if we wanted to." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

Fleur smiled brightly at that. "So that means if I wanted to do this, I could." She said before kissing her brother deeply and slinging her arms around his neck.

He moaned into the kiss and guided them down to the bed, Fleur ending up on top of him. "I love you brother, and I'm glad we can finally be together, because I couldn't have handled it if another girl stole you away from me." She said once they had to break it to breathe.

"You know that no girl could ever compare to you baby. You have always been the one for me, although I knew at some point I would lose you to some boy." He said with a soft smile.

"Never my dear brother, no boy can compare to you. You are the only one worthy of having me." She said before kissing him again.

Without conscious thought they let their hands roam across each other's bodies, groping any part they could get a hold of.

"We should probably stop before we break our promise to our mothers, you're making it hard to control myself." She said softly.

"We're just touching love, that's not against the rules." He said with a smile.

She blushed at that. "Do you know how many times I've dreamt of you calling me that?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "Probably as many times as I have dreamt of holding you in my arms like this."

She smiled and rolled over, his arm coming to rest across her waist, which only brightened her smile. "Shall we take a quick nap before dinner my sweet?" She asked softly.

"I would love to take a nap to you baby." He said before placing a loving kiss against her neck.

She smiled and cuddled in closer to her brother, falling asleep quickly afterwards.

…

A few hours later they were woken up by the bedroom door opening, and a soft gasp that obviously came from Gabrielle. "I almost couldn't believe it when Mom said you two could start dating each other. but I know how you two feel for each other, so I can't be anything else but happy for you." She said as she jumped onto the bed and hugged her siblings.

They both smiled and hugged their sister tightly. "Thank you Gabby, your support means a lot to us." Fleur said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "You two have always supported me, so the least I can do is show my two siblings the same support."

The two smiled at her. "We're family Gabby, that means we will always be there for you." Fabian said with a smile.

"I know brother, but it is nice to hear it anyway. But Mum send me up to get you two for dinner." She said softly.

They nodded at that. "Then we better not keep them waiting." Fabian said before he gave Fleur a quick kiss and then rolled of the bed.

The two girls smiled and followed their brother downstairs, after Fleur had done a very quick touch up of her make up.

After dinner Gabrielle went upstairs to do some pre-reading for next schoolyear, while Eliza and Bellatrix kept their twins back a bit. "So do tell, how was your talk this afternoon, is there anything we should know?" Bellatrix asked softly.

They both smiled and nodded. "Yes mother, we talked about everything we needed to and being the sweet boy he is asked me to be his girlfriend." Fleur said while a blush crept up her cheeks.

The two women smiled at that. "And I take it you said yes dear?" Eliza asked with a knowing smile, to which Fleur nodded.

"Well as we said before we don't disapprove of you two being together, as long as you abide by the rules we set for you. So no sex until you're both seventeen." Bellatrix said softly.

"But we can touch right? Because now that I can show him how much I love him I don't think I can restrain myself." Fleur asked softly.

"As long as you keep it chaste in public we're fine with everything. So yes, you may touch when you are in private, and even sleep naked together, since we know how much you two love to do that." Eliza said with a smile.

They both blushed at that. "Thank you for your understanding, it means a lot to us." Fabian said with a smile.

The two women smiled knowingly at their children. "Why wouldn't we my dears, it will not be the first time in either the Black or Malfoy families, and it won't be the last. Love comes to us all in a different way, and we are happy that you two have found it in each other." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"But having said that, we must ask you to not be to upfront with your relationship at school, while most of the older families will understand, most students will not. And while we know from personal experience that it will be difficult, but we also know that you two are quite capable of working from the shadows. At home you are of course free to do whatever you want." Eliza said with a smile.

"And of course we will inform Severus of the events in two days so he can help you as well." Bellatrix said with a smile as Fleur cuddled into Fabian's side.

"I know you two are dying to spend some quality time together, so we just have one more thing we need to discuss. We know you two will want to spend as much time as possible together, so we want to offer you two the chance to share a room until you have to go back to school." Eliza said with a smile.

The two shared a look and then nodded at their mothers. "We would love that Mom, thank you." Fabian said with a bright smile.

The two women smiled at that. "We thought you would say that, so I had Edi take Fleur's clothes into Fabian's room, since I know how much you love his bed." Bellatrix said with a smile to her daughter.

Fleur blushed slightly at that, knowing how many times she was already caught sleeping in his bed.

"We'll talk some more in the morning, for now I think you two should prepare for bed, it's been a long enough day already." Eliza said in her motherly voice.

"Yes mother, have a nice night and we'll see you in the morning." Fleur said after hugging them both.

After Fabian had done the same the two siblings made their way upstairs, both of them blushing slightly at each other every time they caught the other's eye.

As they entered the bedroom Fleur fell in his arms, kissing her brother deeply. "That went better than expected, wouldn't you say my dear brother?" She asked with a bright smile.

He nodded at her. "It went swimmingly my sweet, I couldn't wish for more at this point." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "Oh I can think of a few things I would wish for at this point baby, but unfortunately I can't fulfill those wishes until we're seventeen." She said in a husky tone.

He shivered in excitement at her words. "The things you do to me baby are truly indescribable." He said softly.

Fleur smiled mischievously at her brother. "Try to describe them my love. I would love to hear what I do to you." She whispered in his ear.

"When you talk like that I get the urge to throw you down on the bed and make you mine in every way possible. You get me so hard that it's almost uncomfortable." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "Then I suggest we get in bed before we go too far my love. But it is nice to see I have such an effect on my dear brother. And I have to admit that I'm curious to see how you have matured." She said with a wink.

He blushed a little and pulled his shirt off, while Fleur slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

When she unzipped her skirt he stopped her. "Let me do that baby." He said softly.

"Only if I can take off your pants as well baby." She said before kissing him.

They took each other's clothes off slowly, almost treating it as a form of foreplay, and soon enough all they had on was their underwear, with Fabian pitching an obvious tent in his pants. "You're gorgeous my angel, the epitome of feminine perfection." He said softly.

She blushed at. "As are you my brother, you have such an amazing body." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her close as he pushed her panties down and she unhooked her bra before pushing down his underwear.

Once they were naked Fleur gasped softly when she saw his dick. "You've matured nicely brother, that is quite an impressive tool you've got there." She said before they crawled into bed, cuddling up to each other immediately.

He smiled at that and pulled her close. "Thank you baby, you've filled out great as well. But I'm kind of tired after today, would you mind terribly if went to sleep already?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Actually brother, I would welcome it. Walking around in Diagon Alley all day, and then that talk with Mum really tired me out. But I have a request to make. Would you slide that impressive dick between my thighs, that way we can be as close as possible while we still follow our Mom's rules." She said before turning around.

He smiled and did as she asked while he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her against his body.

She moaned as she felt him throbbing against her and slowly moved his hand upward to her breast. "That feels a lot better than my waist doesn't it baby?" She asked softly.

"It feels amazing love, I could fall asleep like this every day for the rest of our lives." He said softly.

"And we will my love, and soon enough we will be even closer." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that and placed a soft kiss against her neck. "I think we should go to sleep before we can't stop ourselves anymore baby." He said huskily.

She smiled and kissed his hand before placing it back on her breast. "I agree love, because as you might feel I'm getting quite wet from your cock between my thighs. So let's see where our dreams take us tonight."

He placed a last kiss against her neck and cuddled in closer to his sister, both of them falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

…

The following morning Fleur woke up with a smile on her face. She had the most wonderful dream she had ever had that included her brother and when she felt his body behind hers she had to sigh contently.

She felt him stir a little and carefully turned around in his arms, so she could look at him when he woke up.

As his eyes fluttered open he smiled at his lover. "Good morning my princess, how did you sleep?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I slept amazing baby, being in your arms is better than I could have hoped. I also had the most amazing dream. How did you sleep?" She asked with a smile.

"Like a baby my love, having you here really helps calm me down." He said as he pulled her close.

Fleur smiled and kissed her brother deeply, letting her hands roam across his body, which got a nice groan from her brother.

"Love, if you keep going like this I don't know how much longer I can control myself." He said softly.

"Then don't brother, we are forbidden to have sex, but last time I checked touching each other doesn't count as sex." She said in a husky voice.

He smiled and slowly moved his hands to her breasts, while one of her hands tangled themselves in his hair and the other went further down his body. "Already hard baby, would you like me to do something about that?" She asked softly.

Fabian nodded and kissed her as she slowly started moving her hand up and down his dick, which got a loud groan from her lover.

Not wanting to be left behind Fabian moved one of his hands towards her pussy, smiling when he felt she was already wet from him. He slowly started fingering her and kissed her deeply as she started moaning loudly.

"Your fingers feel amazing brother, how are you so talented at this?" She asked softly.

He blushed a little at that. "Mum taught me, she figured this would happen sooner or later, either with you or another girl, and she felt I had to know how to pleasure a girl."

She smiled at that. "So mother taught you how to pleasure a girl, did she let you touch her?" She asked with a moan.

He nodded at that, while his blush darkened gradually. "You know how Mum is, she believes in teaching by example." He said softly.

"So how did it feel, did she feel as good as I do?" She asked as a blush also developed on her face.

Fabian kissed her softly and smiled. "At first it felt weird, but it felt surprisingly normal, although you feel infinitely better, Mum wasn't nearly as wet as you are, although I could hear her moan and play with her breasts. But I get the feeling this isn't the first time you gave someone a hand-job."

She blushed at that. "Mom taught me. Apparently she and Mum have a strap-on dildo they use which feels exactly like the real thing, so she let me practice on that. But I get the feeling they have been planning our potential relationship for a very long time." She said softly.

"I'm relieved that it was Mom who taught you and not some random boy, because you know I will curse any boy would dares to touch you." He said possessively

She smiled at that. "I will do the same to any of those bimbos at school, you are mine and mine alone." She said before kissing him.

"As you are mine my sweet sister." He said huskily.

She opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a loud moan as she shuddered against his fingers, while at the same time she felt him come against her stomach.

Both of them were panting heavily and were unwilling to break the contact. "That was amazing brother. Now I really can't wait until we are seventeen and I can feel that dick moving inside of me." She said before kissing him.

"And I can't wait to feel your tight pussy around my dick baby, but it's best if we honor our mother's wishes." He said with a smile.

She nodded and cuddled up to him. "How about we take a shower before breakfast baby?" She asked softly.

"You read my mind love." He said before picking her up off the bed and carried her bridal style to the bathroom.


	2. Meeting the Dark Lord

**Black Family Ties**

 **C2: Meeting the Dark Lord**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: As you might have noticed this isn't your average HP fic. This fic will show you the deepest and darkest parts of my mind that I just need to get out to keep myself sane. This might not be everyone's cup of tea (or coffee, if you prefer that) but for those that do read it, I just want you to be warned. There won't be regular updates, but I willl try to update when I can hile keeping at least one chapter ahead.**

The next day Fabian and Fleur were woken up by a loud knock on the door. "Are you two up already, you've got two hours to get showered and dressed before everyone gets here." Bellatrix said through the door.

"We'll be ready Mum." Fleur said loud enough to be heard.

They heard something of an acknowledgement from the other side and the two siblings giggled at each other. "I can see something is up." Fleur said in a whisper.

"Looks who's talking baby, your nipples are hard enough to cut glass." He said before kissing her.

She smiled and slung her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close as possible to her brother. "And whose fault is that brother?" She asked in a purr.

Fabian shrugged and pulled his sister flush against his body. "I think we should hurry baby, we wouldn't want to be late for our first meeting with our Dark Lord." He said once he broke the kiss.

She nodded and followed him to the bathroom. "Do you think it's wise to shower together love? We tend to take a bit long when we do." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "That's why Mum woke us up early, so we would have a bit extra time before we need to present ourselves." He said as he took her hand and stepped under the spray.

Fleur smiled at him and molded herself against his body, the two young lovers smiling softly as they held each other tightly.

They both took their time washing each other thoroughly in the most sensual way possible and it didn't take long before Fleur pushed her brother against the wall and kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry Fabian, but I can't restrain myself anymore. I have to taste you." She said huskily.

She then sunk to her knees and started licking the length of his dick, which made him groan loudly. "Fleur baby, don't you think we're going a bit fast?" He asked softly.

"I've been lusting after you since I had my first wet dream about you when I was fourteen, and almost every night until a few days ago. So now that I've got you I will do everything I have ever dreamed of doing you, except for fucking you. That will have to wait until Christmas." She said before taking his dick into her mouth completely.

He groaned loudly and rested one of his hands on the back of her head, trying to find some form of footing from the pleasure his sister was giving him, but he was finding it harder and harder to keep his composure.

Fleur had to suppress the urge to smile, usually her brother was one of the most composed people she knew and it always seemed nothing could get to him. But now he was looking for some kind of footing because his younger sister, albeit by a few minutes, was giving him his first blowjob. "Trouble finding your footing love?" She asked huskily.

He only nodded at her. "The things you do to me are divine my love, this is the best feeling ever." He said with a smile.

She smiled at started sucking him again, taking his dick deeper into her mouth every time her head came down, until her face hit his stomach.

Fabian groaned loudly and without warning he shot his load down his sister's throat.

Fleur moaned and shallowed every drop, although it was difficult since there was much to swallow.

Once she was sure she got every drop he had to offer she kissed her way back up to his lips, which she captured with her own within seconds.

She expected him to recoil a bit, but he seemed to have no problems accepting her tongue in his mouth again.

"I have to say love, your cum tastes very sweet." Fleur said as she pulled back.

He blushed slightly at that. "Thanks love, but I would love to return the favor." He said softly.

She smiled and positioned herself against the wall while spreading her legs. "Be my guest love, I would love to know what your tongue can do." She said with a slight blush.

He smiled and kneeled down, seeing her gorgeous pussy for the first time since they were little. "So beautiful, I can't believe it is all mine." He said in a whisper before he started eating her out, making his sister moan loudly.

Fleur tangled one of her hands in his hair to keep him where he was while her other hand moved to her own breast. His tongue felt amazing inside of her pussy and she thought that he had to have done this before.

"Did Mum teach you this as well baby?" She asked with a loud moan.

Without missing a beat he nodded, which made her moan even louder as his tongue reached even deeper inside of her.

It didn't take her long to moan out her orgasm and as she rode out the waves of pleasure she slid down the wall before she was pulled into her brother's loving arms.

"Did that feel good baby?" He asked lovingly.

"It felt heavenly, you could eat me out every day." She said with a wink.

He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "And I will happily do it if I get to taste your heavenly juices every day."

Fleur smiled and relaxed in her brother's strong arms. "I love you Fabian, and I always will." She said softly.

That surprised him a bit, since he had not expected to hear it so soon. "I love you too Fleur, more than anything else in the world." He said softly.

She nuzzled his neck and placed a soft kiss there. "As much as I love being in your arms brother, we should hurry if we don't want Mum to drag us out of the shower again." She said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded before he switched off the shower and gave his sister a soft kiss.

She blushed slightly and followed him back to the bedroom after they had wrapped themselves in a few towels.

They dried each other off slowly and ended up in the same towel as they kissed each other again. "We should really get dressed love, they are waiting for us." He said in between kisses.

Fleur moaned into his mouth and pushed him against the bedpost. "I know, but it is so difficult keeping my hands to myself, I'm craving your body already." She said huskily.

"And I am craving yours too my love, but we can't break our mother's trust, not after they allowed us everything we both wanted. We said we would be ready and I plan to honor that." He said softly.

She pouted a little at that. "You and your stupid logic. You're lucky I love you so much." She said before giving him a last kiss. She then walked to her closet while making sure to swing her hips enticingly.

Fabian swallowed heavily and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I promise you baby, when have are alone in this room again, I will do anything you want me to." He said softly before kissing her neck.

"And I will hold you to that brother, you can count on it." She said with a mischievous smile.

He smiled and quickly got dressed as well, choosing his finest dress suit for the first meeting with Lord Voldemort.

Not wanting to be outdone by her lover, Fleur chose a formal black dress which really brought out her curves, while still retaining class. She styled her hair in such a way that it framed her face nicely, exactly like her mothers would like it.

When they were both ready Fabian smiled at her. "You look absolutely stunning my love, shall we go downstairs?" He asked softly.

She blushed slightly and took his offered arm after giving him a kiss. "Consider this something to tide you over until we can be alone again my love. Let's go downstairs and present ourselves to our dear mothers." She said softly.

He smiled and together they walked downstairs, both of them still a bit lost in their own world.

…

When they came downstairs they were not even a little bit surprised to see both of their mothers waiting for them, along with their little sister, who was smiling brigthly when she saw them.

"How nice of you two lovebirds to finally join us. I trust you two are ready for today?" Bellatrix asked sternly.

"Yes mother, we have done everything humanly possible to be ready for today." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"Good, because only perfection will be good enough, and I have to say that you two have cleaned up rather well, exactly as we taught you." Eliza said with a smile.

"I have to agree with you there love, everything is perfect, except for your ponytail Fabian, that has to go. If you wear it loose it will frame your face even better. But everything else in absolutely immaculate." Bellatrix said as she pulled his hair loose.

Fabian fluffed it out a bit and smiled at his mother. "Like this mother?" He asked with a smile.

"Exactly like that my son, if only you had a bit of curl, you would exactly like me." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled and decided to join the teasing. "I have to agree with Mum here Fabe, a bit of curl would do you good."

"Don't kid yourself Fleur, everyone knows you love his hair just the way it is." Gabrielle said with a smile, coming to the defense of her big brother.

"You're biased Gabby, but I guess you are right, he just wouldn't be my Fabian if he looked any different." Fleur said as she clung to his arm.

He smiled and gave her a kiss to the cheek, which got a nice blush from his sister.

"You two are just too cute for words, but we have to ask you to keep it chaste today, we haven't had a chance to tell the rest of the inner circle yet, so until that time we need to ask you to act as if there is nothing more going on between the two of you then usual." Eliza said softly.

They nodded at that, understanding the reasons behind their mothers reasoning. "Yes mother." They said in unison.

A little while later Edi popped into the living room, waiting patiently until she was allowed to step forward.

"What is it Edi?" Bellatrix asked sternly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt mistress, but your guests have arrived." The elf squeaked softly.

"Then send them in and let us know immediately if Severus and our Lord arrive." Eliza said in a similar tone to that of her wife's.

"Of course mistress." The elf said with a bow before popping away.

Fabian, Fleur and Gabrielle schooled their faces into the slight scowls they were used to show everyone at school, all three of them looking bored at everything.

Bellatrix and Eliza noticed and smiled. "You three don't have to wear your school faces, today is a gathering of close friends." Eliza said softly.

They nodded and smiled slightly as Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were led into the room by Edi.

"Cissa, Lucius, how good to see you again." Bellatrix said as she hugged her younger sister and Eliza hugged her brother.

Draco meanwhile walked up to his cousin and nieces and was immediately hugged by Gabrielle. "Hey Gabby, how have you been?" He asked softly.

"I've been doing great Draco, thank you for asking." She said with a slight blush.

It was well known that Gabrielle adored Draco and she always took the opportunity to hug him or be close to him.

When the smaller blonde was finally peeled off of him by her mother, Draco gave both Fabian and Fleur a hug.

A little while later Severus Snape was also led into the room by Edi.

"Ah Severus, so good you could make it today. How have you been?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

Severus smiled and gave her a hug. "I've been doing well Bellatrix, I've spent most of the holiday caring for our Lord, and I am pleased to inform you all that he is nearly at his full strength again." He said softly.

"That's good news Severus, did he mention when he would be joining us?" Lucius asked softly.

"He will join us swiftly, he chose to Floo rather than apparate, since that is less taxing." Severus said in his usual stoic tone.

…

About five minutes later the Floo burned a bright green and Lord Voldemort stepped out while his robes billowed behind him.

Everyone dropped down to one knee when he stood before them. "Rise everyone, we can skip the formalities for this once." He said with a smirk, glad his loyal servants still knew who he was.

Everyone stood again and gathered around their Lord as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Good morning everyone, I'm glad everyone is here today, but I seem to be missing our latest additions." He said as he looked around the room.

Just as he said it Edi popped in with two people, one of which shocked Gabrielle a bit. It was her housemate and best friend Luna Lovegood and her father Xenophilius.

"Ah the Lovegoods how good of you to join us, I trust you had little trouble finding your way here." Voldemort said with a smirk.

Xenophilius gave a nervous smile at that. "No my Lord, and I hope you will excuse us for being late. The elf wouldn't let us in." He said softly.

"Edi! Get in here now!" Bellatrix yelled.

The elf popped in with a fearful look on her face and looked at her mistress. "Yes mistress, what can I do for you?" She asked softly.

"Did you refuse to let these people into our home? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Bellatrix growled out.

"I is sorry mistress, Edi did not know you's were expecting these people as well." She said fearfully.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and growled. "We will talk about this later, but this will be the last time you do something without our consent, otherwise there will be trouble."

The elf only nodded before she disappeared again. Voldemort smirked at Bellatrix and Fabian looked at his mother with a loving look on his face, since he loved it when his Mum showed her 'bitch side'.

"Now that we got that our of the way, I suggest we do the initiation ceremony before our meeting, we have quite a few new members that will be joining us after all. So Draco, come forward my dear boy." Voldemort said as he beckoned him forward.

Draco nodded and kneeled before the Dark Lord. "Since most of you are almost of age I think it's time to send you on your first raid. You will accompany your father on a raid to Muggle London and Diagon Alley before you go back to school, which will earn you your Mark. Your father will inform you on everything when the time comes." He said before Draco nodded and took his place next to his parents again.

"Fabian, Fleur, step forward." He said with a smirk.

The two young lovers smiled and stepped forward before kneeling. "For you two I have a special surprise in store. You two and our dear Luna have suffered immensely at the hands of Potter and the traitorous Weasley's. I want to offer all three of you a chance to exact some revenge. Fabian, you will join Bellatrix on a raid at the Weasley home in a few days. Fleur, you will go with Eliza to Potter's Muggle relatives and send them a message, preferably in blood. Luna, you and your father will go to central London and cause a bit of havoc, with this you will earn my trust. I wouldn't want to mar your fair skin with my marks, but as you know my knowledge of the Dark Arts I see more than the average wizard. I can see a bond blossoming between Fabian and Fleur that runs deeper than a usual sibling relationship, and I also see a bond forming between our dear Luna and Gabrielle that runs deeper than friendship. Am I right in this?" He asked almost kindly.

The two siblings shared a look at that. "Yes my lord, it is true. Fabian and I are a couple, there is no other man besides yourself I trust more." Fleur said respectfully.

"That is good to hear. Your love for each other will pull you through this. And Gabrielle and Luna, do you have feelings for each other?"

The two girls blushed and nodded. "Yes my Lord. I like Luna very much, ever since our first year together." Gabrielle said softly.

Luna smiled and looked at the Dark Lord, silently asking permission to hug her friend.

For once the Dark Lord smiled and nodded, after which Luna hugged Gabrielle tightly. "I like you a lot too Gabby, how couldn't I, you've been my best friend and the girl I have loved since I met you." She said softly.

Gabrielle blushed and hugged the other blonde tightly. "And I will continue to be your best friend as well as your girlfriend. Together we will face everyone that will even think of bullying us again."

Luna smiled and rested her head against her girlfriend's shoulder before they broke apart again, but still kept their hands locked together.

"Now that we settled that, let us discuss our plan for the coming year. Due to his continued exposure to one of my Horcruxes, Dumbledore is nearing his end. He will undoubtedly sent Potter, Weasley and perhaps Granger on a hunt for my remaining Horcruxes. They may not find them under any circumstance. Bellatrix, I trust the Cup is still in your vault at Gringotts?"

Bellatrix nodded at that. "Yes my Lord, it is still there."

"Then you will remove it from your Vault and hide it here. They will believe it will still be there, if they even know where to look for it and if they come to look for it they will find nothing. But that being said there is something I want to do. I have done some investigation, and it seems Granger is not a true Mudblood, but a pureblood of an ancient family. If we can separate her from her two friends, I believe she can be swayed to our side. All we need is the right motivation."

"Excuse me for asking my Lord, but to which family does she belong?" Lucius asked softly.

Voldemort smirked at that. "She is a daughter of your sister Andromeda, taken away at birth and hidden among Muggles. Severus, it is up to you to acquire a blood sample from her for testing. Once we confirm this we can start on reuniting her with her family."

Bellatrix and Narcissa smiled at each other. "I knew it, Andromeda was pregnant again and was too afraid to tell us. Maybe we should go and talk to her, reunite the Black sisters at the same time." Narcissa said softly.

"I think we should, we should have been there for our sister in her time of need. She may have done some questionable things over the years, but we are partly to blame for it." Bellatrix said in a sad tone.

"I agree with you Bellatrix, I know where Andromeda and her daughter Nymphodora are, and they are dying to apologize to their family. I will ask them to come here tomorrow, I hope that will not be a problem." Voldemort said sternly.

"Of course not my lord, we would be glad to welcome Andromeda in our home again." Bellatrix said softly.

"Very well, then I will make it so. For now this is all, but I will keep in close contact with all of you over the coming weeks to inform you on the rest of the plans." He said before he stood.

Everyone bowed and watched as Snape and Lord Voldemort Floo'ed away.

"I think in light of everything today, I will stay here today if that is not a problem? That way I won't be late when Andromeda and Nymphodora arrive tomorrow." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

Eliza and Bellatrix smiled at that. "You know you are always welcome here my dear sister. As are the rest of you I might add, we have more than enough room to house everyone. We would love to have you over for a couple of days." Eliza said with a similar smile.

"We would love to Eliza, thank you for giving us such a warm welcome." Xenophilius said with a soft smile.

"You are quite welcome Xenophilius, but I am a bit curious, why did you want to join our ranks?" Bellatrix asked softly.

He smiled slightly at that. "To be honest Bellatrix, I wanted to do right by my late wife. As you know she was a big supporter of the Dark Lord, and she lost her life in a freak accident orchestrated by the Order, and now they try to bully my daughter into joining them. By continuing Pandora's work I am honoring her wishes and provide my Moon with a safe environment and above all with friends that actually care about her."

"And apparently also a girlfriend, but I have to admit that surprised us too. When were you planning on telling us this dear?" Eliza asked with a smile.

Gabrielle blushed at that. "I have wanted to tell you for so long Mom, but I just didn't know how. I'm sorry for not telling you." She said softly.

Both women smiled and hugged their daughter. "It's alright sweetie, we know how difficult it is to come out, and we are proud of you." Eliza said softly.

Gabrielle smiled at that, and as she stepped back from the hug, the two women also pulled Luna into a hug.

"Welcome to the family Luna. I hope our little girl will make you very happy." Eliza said with a smile.

Luna smiled at that. "She already had over the last years, and I'm sure she will for years to come." She said softly.

The two women smiled brightly at her. "I'm sure she will, I can already see you two complement each other nicely." Bellatrix said with a rare smile.

"Gabrielle keeps me grounded and I in turn help her bring her out of her shell a bit." Luna said softly.

"So you are the one that did that, then we must thank you even more." Eliza said with a smile.

Luna blushed a little and Gabrielle quickly pulled her girlfriend into a hug, smiling as the blonde relaxed in her arms.

"I see you two have a lot to talk about, how about you go show your girlfriend your room." Bellatrix said with a smile to her daughter.

Gabrielle smiled and led Luna upstairs, both girls blushing slightly at each other.

"I suppose you two also want some private time together?" Bellatrix asked their twins in a teasing tone.

They smiled at that. "Yes mother, but we understand the necessity of our presence." Fleur said politely.

Their mothers smiled at them. "So proper, but you are excused until dinner, we do have a few things more to discuss." Eliza said softly.

They nodded and quickly made their way upstairs, both of them giggling softly all the way to their shared room.

…

The moment they entered their room, Fleur threw herself in his arms and kissed her brother deeply. "I've been waiting all morning to do that, but I seem to remember you saying you doing anything I wanted when we were alone again." She said huskily.

He smiled at her. "I did say that my love, and you know I cannot break a promise to you." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

She smiled and pushed him down to the bed, straddling him as she crawled on as well. "Until dinner you are mine brother. And I am going to do whatever I want to you. And you can start with getting naked." She said softly.

"I like it when you're bossy baby, you're almost Mum when you act like this." He said as he undressed himself.

She smiled at that. "Oh please, we both know that Mum has bigger tits than I have, and I know how much you love them. But if I were Mum you would know that you have to do as you are told, otherwise I might have to spank you." She purred huskily.

He growled playfully and smiled at his sister. "Maybe I would like you to spank me sister."

She smirked and gave him a soft tap on his butt while he took his pants off and once he was naked Fleur threw him onto the bed and pounced on him, pinning is arm to the bed and kissing him deeply.

"I will enjoy this more than I should." She said as she kissed his way down his body, nipping his skin lightly.

He groaned and tried to reach out for her, but she slapped his hands away, the look in her eyes betraying her barely controlled lust.

"You'll get your chance to touch me brother, but let me pleasure you first, I'm craving your seed." She said softly before taking his dick in her mouth again.

He only managed to nod before the ecstasy of his sister's lips around his dick was too much and he threw his head back.

Just as quick as she started sucking him, she stopped again "Open your eyes, I want to see your green eyes while I pleasure you." She said as she slowly stroked him.

His eyes snapped open and locked his own green eyes with his sister's baby blue's, the lust clear in both of their eyes.

She smiled and continued while she offered her hand for him to take, which he did without hesitation and wasted no time in lacing their fingers.

He knew he wouldn't last long with Fleur sucking him off, but she was making sure he would last a little while longer.

"Fleur my love, I'm going to come, you're milking me dry with that sweet mouth of yours." He said with a loud groan.

She smiled and took his entire length into her mouth, Fabian groaning as he came in her mouth. She swallowed every drop with a moan and once she was sure she had got everything she smiled up at him. "I could get used to this baby, your seed is as delicious as this morning." She purred softly.

He smiled and beckoned her up for a kiss. "It's not really fair that you got to taste me but I couldn't taste you sister. Lie back and let your brother take care of you." He said with a soft smile.

She blushed a little when she saw the love in his eyes and quickly undressed herself, taking everything off except her panties.

Fabian wanted to take his time in pleasuring his sister, but once she laid down he was once again in awe of the angelic beauty of his sister. "So beautiful, I can't believe we're related." He said softly before he slowly kissed his way down her body.

She moaned loudly as he took on of her nipples into his mouth and started teasing the other with his fingers. "You better believe it baby, because you are the envy of the girls in Slytherin. Except Pansy of course, because she is still determined to get into Draco's pants, everyone wants to be with you. But how are you so good at this? Did Mum teach you that too?" She asked softly.

He smiled and whispered "Later" before he kissed his way further down. Her scent hit his nostrils like the Whomping Willow.

He then slowly peeled aside her now soaked panties and started placing soft kisses around her outer kips, making his sister moan uncontrollably.

Fleur tangled on one of her hands in his hair to keep him right where he was. She was in heaven and thanked every God that would listen her brother could make her feel this way.

She also knew she wouldn't last long now that her brother was eating her out, and after a few minutes of teasing, she moaned out her orgasm.

He let her ride out the waves with gentle licks and soft kisses and once she was fell in a boneless heap against the matrass, he kissed his ways back up her body and cuddled up to her.

"So brother, start talking, what exactly did Mum teach you? She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck softly. "She taught me everything I need to know on how to please a woman, including how to tease. She said I was a natural at it." He said softly.

She smiled and cuddled into him a bit more. "Why doesn't that surprise me, but tell me, how do I compare to Mum?"

He smiled at that, expecting this question at some point. "Well baby, in truth there is no comparison. Mum's breasts are bigger, but yours fit perfectly in my hands, and of course they are still developing. Mum gets wet quicker, but I'm sure with practice you will too, but you definitely taste a lot sweeter. And your mouth, Gods there is nothing on this planet that I enjoy more than kissing you." He said with a dreamy smile.

She blushed at that. "I'm glad to hear that baby, I was afraid of losing my lover to my mother." She said teasingly.

"That will never happen baby, I know I'm a bit closer to Mum than is normal, but it is you who has captured my heart. But what about you? Did Mom teach you how to suck like that?" He asked softly.

She blushed and nodded. "She taught me everything I needed to know to please you. To be honest I confided in her when we came back home, and true to form she was over the moon about it, so she started teaching me everything I needed to know."

"Really, now I am sorry that I didn't admit my feeling earlier, we could have started dating sooner. But tell me, did their strap-on feel as good as the real thing?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course not, first of all your dick is bigger than their strap-on and yours tastes infinitely better than a magical plastic dick." She said as she turned around.

"I'm glad you think that baby, because it is yours for the rest of our lives." He said before kissing her softly.

Fleur moaned into his mouth and pushed him to his back so she could pull herself flush against his body, while slinging one of her legs over his. "We still have a few hours before dinner love, shall we take a quick nap together?" She asked softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Why would I say no to an offer like that baby. Besides, I don't think I could sleep without you in my arms anymore." He said softly.

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Still such a sweet talker, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't love it." She said with a sleepy smile.

They shared a couple of kisses between them, but soon enough they fell asleep in each other's arms, both of them wearing similar smiles on their faces.


	3. Reuniting The Sisters

**Black Family Ties**

 **C3: Reuniting the Sisters**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few days later Fleur and Fabian were woken up by a loud knock on the door followed by the slow creak of the door opening, which could only mean one person. "Morning Dora, what are you doing here so early." Fabian asked with a grumble.

Nymphodora smiled and crawled next to her niece on the bed. "It's not that early, it's already ten 'o clock, so you can't blame me for wanting to spend some time with my all-time favorite cousins while our mothers and Aunt Cissa are talking." She said with a bright smile.

The twins smiled and made some room, knowing what was coming next. Nymphodora seemed to notice and flicked her hand to get rid of her clothes, leaving her in her panties. She then crawled in between them, smiling when they came to rest on her shoulders while they linked their fingers over her stomach.

"So tell me, what's new with you two?" She asked with a smile.

The twins shared a look and smiled at her. "We were finally given permission to date by our mothers." Fleur said softly.

"You mean like 'dating' dating, as in a being a couple dating?" She asked curiously.

They nodded and smiled at her, which made Dora in turn smile even brighter. "I'm so happy for you guys, I always said you two would make a cute couple."

"We know Nym, and we should have listened to you in the first place." Fabian said with a slight blush.

"And you best remember that the next time I try and give you two some advice. But seriously, I'm glad you two got together, but does that mean this will be the last time we will lie together like this?" She asked softly.

Fleur smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course not Nym, we both love you and we always enjoy the time we spend together, even more so when you join us in bed, until you find a love of your own, because then I think you'd rather spend the nights with him or her." She said softly.

Nym blushed slightly at that. "Before a few days ago, I thought I had but it turns out she is my younger sister.

"Since when had a blood bond stopped any of us from loving someone. I'm sure once everything is confirmed your mother will be fine with it." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Nym smiled a bit sadly at that. "I know, but it's just frustrating. She's already in my dreams every single night and I don't know how long I can keep my feelings to myself." She said softly.

"Maybe you shouldn't Nym, go and talk to her and ask her if she wants to talk for a bit, then have your mother join you and then there will be no need for Snape to confirm everything. Then tell her of your feelings, and if she feels the same she won't care if she is your sister, and you two are together, we can work on turning her to our side." Fabian said as he stroked her cheek gently.

She sighed and relaxed into his touch. "I guess you're right Fabe, I'll ask Mum what she thinks of this plan and play it by ear." She said softly.

The twins smiled and each kissed one of her cheeks. "In the meantime, would you like us to help you wind down a bit?" Fleur asked huskily.

Nym nodded and moaned as they turned around slightly, so they could sling a leg over hers. The twins then each cupped one of her breasts and let their other hands slide downwards towards her already throbbing pussy.

"I have to say that every time I share a bed with you two I enjoy the way you know how to wind me down more and more." She said before she was pulled into a kiss by Fleur.

Fabian smiled and pinched her nipple, making her moan into his sister's mouth. "Just relax my little Nymph, let us take care of you today." He said with a flirty smile.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "How could I say no to that, I'm yours to do to whatever you two want." She said huskily.

They both smiled at that. "Then we want to try something that we have wanted to do to you for a long time. Will you let us love you like you deserve to be loved?" Fleur asked softly.

Nym smiled at them. "You know I can never refuse you two anything." She said softly.

They gave her a soft kiss and kissed their way down to her breasts, making the pink haired witch moan loudly.

The twins smiled and gave each other a wink, after which Fleur straddled her waist to play with the older girl's breasts while Fabian made his way further down.

She moaned and pulled Fleur into a kiss as Fabian started eating her out.

"How are you two so good at teasing me Fleur? No one has ever made me feel like you two do." She said in a whisper.

Fleur smiled and kissed her. "It has two reasons Nym, the first is genetic, you know who our mothers are after all. But secondly we've been flirting with each other for years and now that we can, we can finally do act on it."

Nym smiled and kissed her blonde cousin. "Do you mean to say you've already fucked each other?" She asked softly.

"No, we promised our mothers that we wouldn't until we are seventeen, but we've come close a few times and we pleasure each other almost every day." Fleur said softly.

"You two really are a couple of randy teenagers, but I would be lying if it didn't turn me on. But I have always been curious about something. How big is he down there?" Nym asked softly.

Fleur blushed slightly at that. "He's huge for his age, about ten inches when he's hard, and at least three inches thick. It actually took a lot of effort to suck him off the first time we pleasured each other."

"Oh wow, you are a lucky girl Fleur, I wish any of my previous boyfriends were at least half that size." Nym said softly with wide eyes.

Fleur smiled at that. "Would you like him to fuck you? He could use the practice and I would love to watch." She said softly.

"Do you mean that, or are you teasing me again? Because I would love to feel him inside of me." She said with a blush.

"I'm serious Nym, why wouldn't I be. We both love you and we love to share with you." Fleur said softly.

Nym blushed at that. "I love you too Fleur, thank you for allowing this, because I know what he means to you and how possessive you both can be."

Fleur smiled at that. "This is something we will only do for you Nym, it is true I am quite possessive of him now that he is finally mine, but as I said before we love you so much, and until you find your love, you are welcome to join us whenever you want." She said before sliding off the pink haired witch and turning to her brother. "Fabian baby, could you stop eating our cousin out for a moment and come up here, we have a proposal for you." Fleur said softly.

He crawled back up to them and smiled, Nym's juices still on his face. "You've piqued my interest baby, I'm all ears." He said with a smile.

"Well baby, Nym and I have been talking and I would love it if you would make love to her while I watch, since we can't do it to each other yet." Fleur said as she kissed him.

He quirked an eyebrow at that. "Are you absolutely sure baby? Because I know how much you were looking forward to taking my virginity."

Fleur smiled and kissed him. "I know, but I am sure. Nym deserves all the love we can give her, and I think it's pretty hot to watch you fuck her. And she said she wanted to get fucked by a real dick for once." She said huskily.

Both Nym and Fabian blushed at that. "I would love to make love to you Nym, but you'll have to forgive me if I do something wrong. Even with everything my Mum taught me, this was not one of them." He said softly.

Nym smiled and kissed him. "I'm sure you will be a natural Fabian, with a dick the size of yours there is little you can do wrong." She said before turning to Fleur. "And Fleur, to thank you for allowing this I want to pleasure you while your brother fucks me." She said with a smile.

Fleur smiled brightly at that. "So you will eat me out while Fabian fucks you, you really know how to get a girl wet. But are you ready to start this?" She asked huskily.

Nym nodded and moaned as Fabian slowly slid himself into her. "God, you're so big Fabian, your sister is a lucky woman." She said as he slowly started thrusting.

He smiled at that but was pulled into a kiss by his sister, who had straddled Nym's face, moaning loudly in his mouth.

"How does it feel love?" Fleur asked softly.

"It feels amazing baby, now I really can't wait to make love to you." He said huskily.

She smiled at that. "Neither can I love, but it's just a few months until we can do this for ourselves."

He kissed her deeply as she moaned again. "Does it feel as good as when I eat you out baby?" He asked softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "It's very close baby, but you know no one can compare to you." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her as she moaned loudly as she came, shuddering on Nym's face.

Fleur got off of her and cuddled back next to her. "That was amazing Nym, I get the feeling you've done this before." She said before kissing her, moaning softly as she tasted her own juices on Nym's tongue.

"That's because I have Fleur, most of my experiences were with women, since they have more to play with and usually know how to pleasure each other. But having said that, Fabian is definitely the exception." She said softly.

Fleur smiled and let one of her hands glide back to her breasts. "I have to agree with that Nym, but he has always known how to make us happy."

Nym nodded and moaned as Fabian sped up his thrusts. "Fabian, I know it is your first time, but I must ask you not to come inside of me, My Mum will kill me if I get pregnant." She said softly.

"I wasn't planning to Nym, but if it's okay with you two I would like to come all over you, and afterwards we can take a nice shower together." He said with a groan.

The girls smiled at that. "You know we would love to feel your seed all over us." Nym said softly.

"Then get ready girls, because I'm going to come." He said as he pulled out and came all over their bodies.

The girls moaned as they licked his seed of each other. "I must say that your come is the tastiest I have ever had." Nym said with a coy smile.

Fabian blushed and laid himself next to his cousin again. "How was it for you Nym?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "It felt amazing Fabian, I've never had someone inside of me as big as you. Your sister is a very lucky woman to have you." She said softly.

He blushed a little at that, getting a kiss from both his sister and his cousin. "It was extremely hot to watch you fuck Nym baby, now I really can't wait to feel your dick inside of me." Fleur said in a husky tone.

"As I can't wait to feel you around me love. But how about we take a nice shower together, get you girls cleaned up?" He asked softly.

They nodded and rolled off the bed before wrapping an arm around each other and seductively walking towards the bathroom, while Fabian followed them with a smile on his face.

…

After their shower and they had put some clothes on, they made their way back downstairs, figuring the talk would be done by now.

When they came downstairs they heard laughs coming from the living room. "I think everything is right between the Black sisters again." Fleur said softly.

Fabian and Nym nodded and smiled as they walked into the living room, all of them shocked to see a certain bushy haired brunette sitting with them.

"Good afternoon children, it is good of you to join us. We have a lot to tell you and talk about, as you may see." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"We can see that mother, but may I ask why Hermione is here today?" Fleur asked softly.

The four woman smiled at that. "Of course you may Fleur, but why don't you all take a seat first." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

They smiled and took a seat, Nymphodora taking a seat on the other side of her mother and Fabian and Fleur did the same next to Bellatrix and Eliza.

"I think it's best if we start with the obvious. As you by now know Hermione is the daughter the Order of the Phoenix made me give up. I didn't even know where they took her and when I found out from Severus that Hermione was my daughter a few days ago, I wasted no time in contacting her and telling her the full truth, and from here I think it is best if Hermione tells you the rest." Andromeda said softly.

Hermione smiled at that. "Thank you mother, I would like to start with apologizing to you all for everything I have said and done over the years. I really didn't know any better than that Dumbledore was telling the truth. But now knowing that he is responsible for taking me away from my family, that is something I can never forgive him for. To be honest the only reason I hang around Harry and Ron is because they were my first ever friends. I know that if I was raised within this family everything would have been different. I really hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." She said softly.

Fabian and Fleur smiled at her. "You have nothing to apologize for Hermione, we all know who is really at fault here. We know that we will have to build a familial bond and that it will take time, but I can promise you that we will do anything in our power to protect you at school, because we are family, and we Black's look after our own." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione smiled brightly at that. "I would like that very much Fleur, I would love to know everything that I can possible learn about our family as well as really get to know all of you." She said softly.

"And we would be glad to teach you everything you need to know Hermione, and I am sure we will get along great once you get to know us. You'll see that there is a vast difference from our personalities at school and how we are at home." Fabian said with a smile.

"There will enough time for you kids to get to know each other, that I promise you, but I believe there was another things you wanted to ask your newfound sister, am I right Hermione?" Andromeda asked with a smile.

She blushed and nodded at that. "Yes indeed Mom. Nym, you know I really like you, even before everything was revealed. To be very honest, I love you, but I know we can't be together now that we're officially sisters." She said softly.

Nym smiled at that. "Actually Hermione, within the wizarding community it is fine for siblings to date or even get married. It will not be the first time in our family that it has happened. I have loved you from the first time I saw you at that order meeting and if Mom is alright with it I would love to be your girlfriend." She said as she looked hopefully to their mother.

Andromeda smiled at them both. "How could I resist such pleading looks from my baby girls. As long as you abide by a few rules I will allow you two to date. First of all, since we will live here for the foreseeable future, you two will follow the same rules that are set for Fabian and Fleur. That means I will allow holding hands, cuddling, kissing and if you so wish sleeping together, but no sex until Hermione is seventeen, and you will for now keep it chaste in public, at least until our Lord's plans are in motion." She said sternly.

The girls smiled at that. "Yes mother, we promise." They said in unison as they looked lovingly at each other.

Andromeda smiled at her daughters and pulled them into her side. "As long as you keep those promises you are free to explore your relationship in any way you want."

"Now that we covered the most important, let's discuss our Lord's plans. He will want to talk to all three of you at our next meeting, which will be in a week. I suggest you prepare yourselves accordingly." Bellatrix said with a smile.

The three women nodded at that. "I figured that would happen eventually, and a few years ago it would have struck fear in my heart. But now knowing that the people I trusted have lied to me every single day since I came to school, I welcome it." Hermione said softly.

"That's the spirit Hermione, together we shall make them pay for everything they have done to you. and I'm sure your inside knowledge will be a great asset to our Lord." Eliza said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "And I want to be an asset to our Lord, I want to do right by my new family, whichever way that may be." She said confidently.

They all smiled at that. "And we are sure you will Hermione, you will fit perfectly in our little family. But I am curious about something Andy, who is Hermione's real father and why didn't you tell us?" Narcissa asked softly.

Andromeda sighed at that. "I honestly don't know who her father is. I was invited to a party by a Muggle friend of mine, and someone must have spiked my drink or something. Because I don't remember a thing. All I remember is feeling so dirty that I couldn't face anyone, not even my own dear sisters. I felt so ashamed that I took Nymphodora and went into hiding until Hermione was born. Dumbledore somehow convinced me that she would be better hidden outside of our community, and being the emotional wreck that I was at that time I agreed. He took advantage of me while I was at my weakest, and I will always hate him for that." She said softly.

"They raped my little sister, I will hunt each and every one of them down and kill them in the most excruciatingly way possible, starting with that old bastard. He will learn what it is to fuck over our family." Bellatrix growled out, which got a bit of a shocked look from Hermione and an almost sadistic smile from Fabian.

"It's okay sister, Aunt Bellatrix takes protection of our family very seriously." Nym said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at her newfound sister. "So I've noticed, but it is still a bit new to me." She said softly.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Hermione but your sister is right. Our family has always been the most important thing in my life, and I will be damned if anyone hurts anyone of our family." Bellatrix said with a soft smile to the brunette.

"You didn't scare me Aunt Bellatrix, just shocked me a little." Hermione said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled brightly at that. "It warms my heart to be called that by you Hermione, I'm so proud of you." She said softly.

Hermione blushed a little at that, but didn't say anything else for now.

"I know you four are dying to spend some alone time, and I know especially Hermione and Dora have a lot to talk about, so I think it's best if we hold off on any heavy talk for tomorrow. We will of course expect you all presentable for dinner tonight because the entire family will be in attendance for this reunion." Eliza said with a soft smile.

The four youngsters smiled and hugged their parents and Aunts before they made their way upstairs in pairs, but before they entered their rooms, Hermione stopped them. "I always knew there was something more between you two than a usual sibling relationship." She said with a smile.

Fabian and Fleur smiled at that. "Well to be honest Hermione, we only got permission to start dating a few days ago, but we have always loved each other." Fleur said softly.

"That was obvious to most of us, but unlike most of the students at school, I am fine with it, but I guess now I know why." Hermione said with a smile.

"That is probably one of the reasons, but it is probably because most of our year mates are a bit prudish. But you won't have to worry about anything anymore, we will always protect you. Welcome to the family cousin." Fleur said as she pulled the brunette into a hug.

Hermione smiled at that. "Thank you Fleur, I couldn't have wished for a better welcome." She said softly.

The blonde smiled at that. "And I'm sure everything will only get better for you. in fact, how about we go shopping tomorrow, update your wardrobe a bit. Because as you might know, money will never be an issue again."

Hermione nodded at that. "I would love to go shopping with you Fleur, I have always been envious of your clothes in school." She said softly.

"I know, and I'm sorry I flaunted it like I did. But we are family now, and I'm sure you will carry yourself with as much, if not more class then me. We will be the envy of the girls at school." Fleur said with a smile.

"I doubt it, but I will try my best to make our family proud." Hermione said with a smile.

"And I'm sure you will excel at that as you do at everything else." Fabian said softly.

Hermione blushed a little at that. "With you and your sister's help I'm sure I will Fabian."

They all smiled and hugged a final time before Nym pulled her girlfriend into their room, which was conveniently located next to that of their cousins.

…

As soon as Nymphodora and Hermione were in their room, Nym pulled Hermione into her arms. "I just want you to know that we can move forward in any pace you are comfortable with. Just being in your arms is enough for me right now." Nymphodora said softly.

"I've had enough of being a wallflower and playing it safe. I love you and I want to show you exactly how much." Hermione said before kissing the pink haired witch softly.

Nym moaned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "It's amazing how much you have changed in a few short hours my love. I love you so much." She said with a soft smile.

Hermione blushed a little at that. "Well, I usually analyze everything, but everything has changed so much in the last few days that I can't help but roll with it. I pride myself in my intellect, but at this moment there are only a few things I am certain of. One is that I love you more than anything in the world, secondly I am sure that I want to do right by my true family. And lastly, I want revenge on Dumbledore and everyone who has fucked me over in the last few years."

Nym smiled and led her to the bed, cuddling up together once the laid down. "And I will help you get revenge my love, as well as Fabian, Fleur and Draco. They will protect you from everyone at school, and I want you to know that if anyone tries anything against you, just owl me, and I will personally come to that school and put them into their place. And I am sure our Lord will have a plan for the coming year, since he wants to take power as soon as possible, and trust me that we all will have a part to play in that plan, but one thing you can be sure of is that we will know exactly what we are walking into. No withholding of information, no shadowy plans, just pure honesty." She said softly.

Hermione smiled at that. "I'm glad for that, with the Order we never knew what we got into. But I think we have done enough talking, I really want to get to know my girlfriend and sister in the most intimate way possible." She said before straddling the pink witch and kissing her deeply.

Nym moaned into her mouth and pulled her close to her body. "And how exactly are you planning on showing me that baby?" She asked huskily.

"I am going to worship every single inch of your gorgeous body my love. And once I have done that I will pleasure you like no one has ever done before." Hermione said as she started undressing her sister.

Nym smiled at that, but knew they had more to talk about to get everything in the open. "Baby, before we get carried away there is something you must know. I believe in full disclosure and you deserve to know that besides loving you, I love Fabian and Fleur as well, I just hope you are okay with that." She said softly.

"I figured as much baby, and I don't mind sharing with them. As long as you don't mind sharing me with them as well and we still have time together." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"How could I have been so lucky with you as a girlfriend. I promise we will spend as much time as possible together, and when we feel like it we will share our love with Fabian and Fleur." Nym said before kissing her.

Hermione smiled and continued undressing her, gasping slightly when she saw Nym didn't wear a bra and her nipples were hard. "Are you so happy to see me love?" She asked softly.

Nym blushed and nodded. "That and I might have spent a little intimate time with Fabian and Fleur before we came down, but mostly it is you, you get me so hot." She said with a soft moan as Hermione latched on her nipple."

"I'm glad I can get you this horny my love, makes me curious about how wet you are down there." Hermione said as she trailed one of her hands down.

She then unzipped and pushed down the skirt her girlfriend was wearing and smiled when she saw that her pink haired sister also wasn't wearing panties. But most prominent was the cock that was standing firm above her pussy lips. "What's with the cock baby, is there more you have to tell me?" She asked softly.

Nym's blush darkened a bit. "Sorry love, but that's because of my Metamorphmagus blood, when I get horny I have little control of my ability." She said before she focused on morphing her dick back into her body, which made her girlfriend gasp softly.

"I must say it is amazing watching your ability work baby. I love you so much." Hermione said before kissing her way further down her lover's body, making the pink witch moan loudly.

"Oh Hermione, you have no idea what you are doing to me." Nym moaned out as Hermione started eating her out.

She smiled mischievously at her sister. "As a matter of fact I'm getting a pretty good idea of what I'm doing to you my love, yours is not the first pussy I've tasted." She said huskily.

"And who did you practice on my love?" Nym asked curiously.

Hermione smiled at that and inserted two fingers into her lover. "Luna, since she is the only one who seemed to understand me after what happened last year."

Nym smiled at that. "Better not let Gabrielle hear that baby, she is even more possessive of the people she loves than Fleur or me."

"She knows, I told her the first chance I got, which was yesterday, and she said she was okay with it because we are family." Hermione said before applying her mouth to Nym's sensitive clit.

The pink haired witch moaned loudly and tangled on of her hands in Hermione's bushy brown hair.

She knew she wouldn't last long and a few seconds later she screamed out her sister's name as she came, shuddering against her.

Hermione kissed her way back up and pressed her lips to Nym's again, moaning softly the entire time.

"That was nothing short of amazing my love, but I would love to return the favor, will you let me?" Nym asked softly.

Hermione nodded and laid back a bit. "I would love that baby, but I am curious about something. You said that you, Fleur and Gabrielle are possessive of the ones you love. Is that a female thing in our family?" She asked softly.

Nym nodded and smiled at that. "Yes love, all women in our family are fiercely possessive of our lovers, so don't be alarmed if you find yourself feeling like that for me as well." She said as she started undressing her sister slowly.

Hermione blushed slightly as Nym undressed her. She might have done some things with Luna, but never had another person seen her naked. But this was her lover, her sister and she deserved to know everything about her.

"You're so beautiful Hermione, I'm so glad you are my sister and girlfriend." Nym said as she placed soft kisses on her stomach.

Hermione's blush darkened and moaned as Nym popped one of her breasts out of her bra and took a nipple into her mouth. "Oh baby, that feels so good, please don't stop."

"I won't my dear sweet baby sister. I will never stop pleasuring you." Nym said with a muffled voice.

Slowly she kissed her way down and smiled when she saw her sister's soaked panties. "Such cute panties baby, do you wear something like this often?" She asked softly.

"Not usually no, I do own sexier underwear, I just never had a reason to wear it." Hermione said softly.

Nym smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Well I must say that they do make your butt look good baby, but I would love to see your sexy underwear sometimes." She said huskily.

Hermione blushed at that. "if you want to baby, I'll wear them any time we are alone together." She said with a soft smile.

That made Nym smile even brighter and she gave her sister another kiss, again losing herself in the brunette's lips.

"Baby, I know you would like to return the favor, but I'm really tired, could we take a nap until dinner?" Hermione asked softly.

"Of course my love, if that is what you need, then that is what we will do. I'm just happy to have you in my arms at last." Nym said softly as they crawled under the covers.

Hermione smiled and gave her sister a deep kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms, both of them with similar happy smiles on their faces.


	4. Raid Preparations

**Black Family Ties**

 **C4: Raid Preparations**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Dark writing comest easy to me I guess, because I am going through these chapters like a knife through butter. At the moment this comes online, chapter 5 is already done, and I am halfway through chapter 6. I'm glad to see everyone likes this so much as opposed to my other HP story. Maybe I should make this my new stick. But I'll see what happens in the future.**

A week later everyone was once again gathered in the living room, awaiting the arrival of Lord Voldemort once again.

The entire inner circle was already present, as were Andromeda and her two daughters.

Just like the last meeting their Lord stepped out of the Floo to which everyone took to one knee. "Please rise everyone." He said once he had taken a seat.

He then looked around the room and smiled. "I see the Black sisters are reunited once again, and that Andromeda has done our work for us. Welcome young Ms. Black." He said with a smile to Hermione.

"Thank you my Lord, it is an honor to meet you at long last." Hermione said politely.

He smirked at that. "And it is good to meet you too, I can see your time with your family has already paid off."

Hermione smiled at that. "Thank you my lord, and if you would allow me the time, I would like to apologize for everything I have done against you over the last years. I didn't know the truth, because if I had I would never have done any of it. I pledge myself to your cause, in whichever way, shape or form you might have use of me." She said softly.

"I always knew there was more in you than the bookworm everyone said you were. Your great intellect will definitely be a great asset to our cause, especially in this coming year, because I have a special task for you and your sister." He said with an evil smile.

"Your wish shall be our command, my lord." Nym said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "Then kneel young lovers, and receive your orders. There is a Vanishing cabinet at school which has fallen into disrepair, and its twin is currently located at Bogrin and Burkes in a similar state. What I want from the pair of you is to try and get them working again, so that we may use them to get into the school unnoticed and take over. You may of course ask for help if you need it, as long as they are both operational before the end of the school year. As for the rest of you, it is time to talk about your first raids. Since the start of the schoolyear is almost upon you I want you to prepare for your raids tonight. You know your targets, and I am sure Potter will already be at the Weasley's at this time. Burn the house to the ground if you must, but refrain from killing anyone for now, and to add a bit of insult to their injury, Hermione and Nymphodora will be joining this raid as well. For the raid in Diagon Alley, there are a few targets that must be razed to the ground. First and foremost Olivander's wand shop and the shop of those Weasley twins, and if at all possible, capture Olivander, he has vital information that I need. As for Potter's Muggle relatives, do with them whatever you will. It will make it even easier to break him in the end. And finally we have the London raid, to which young Gabrielle will be added, since I appeared to have forgotten her in my original briefing. We need to send a message that will make an impact. There is this big wheel in the center of town that would make a perfect target, break this wheel down to the ground and perhaps that monstrosity they call a bridge next to it as well."

Everyone nodded at that, much to the pleasure of Voldemort. "I will remain here with Severus for today so I can personally witness the success of your raids. Narcissa, I hope I can count on you and Andromeda for any healing that may be necessary?" He asked with a pointed look at the two women.

The two women smiled at that. "Of course my lord, we are yours to command." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Good, then I suggest you go all go and prepare together with your partners for the night, and I will see you before you leave." He said in dismissal.

Again everyone nodded and bowed before they took their leave.

Bellatrix led her son to one of the bedrooms and pulled him into her arms. "Are you nervous for tonight my son?" She asked with a soft smile.

He smiled and nodded. "A little bit, but I'll have you right beside me the entire time, so I know I'll be fine." He said softly.

"I may be at your side sweetie, but you will have to do a lot by yourself tonight. I just want to make sure you are prepared, and I can see you are a bit stressed." She said with a soft smile.

"I'm not stressed Mum, just excited for tonight. I get to go on my first raid and get some revenge against the traitors who made our lives miserable at school, and to top it off, my beloved mother will be right there standing next to me." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and led him to the bed "and I know you will make me proud baby, but there is something more I want to talk about with you. We have seen the developments between you and your sister and we want you to know that you have our blessing to make love to her. We understand we have been a bit harsh about it, but we can see this is not the fling we thought it was. Having said that, there is one thing I have to see with my own eyes to believe. I heard your sister talking with Dora a few days ago and they were talking about your size and how it shocked both of them were when they saw it. So as your mother, who loves you very much, I feel it is my duty to see what you are packing."

He blushed slightly at that. "Why am I not surprised to hear this, but I suppose it can't be helped." He said as he unbuckled his pants.

Bellatrix watched curiously as he also pulled down his underpants and was shocked to see him already half hard. "I must say that you have a very impressive dick my son. Your sister is a very lucky woman." She said almost in awe.

His blushed darkened a bit at that. "Thank you mother." He muttered softly.

She smiled and hugged him tightly, not caring that he was still without his pants. "You don't have to be embarrassed sweetie. Mummy has seen it before you know, albeit not at that size. And be honest here, there has to be a reason you are hard already."

He smiled at that. "I'm actually at half-mast right now Mum, when I'm fully hard I believe it is ten inches, but I have to admit that you're the reason I'm already half hard." He said with a blush.

"Really now sweetie, now I am curious to see that for myself. See this as your final lesson before you do it with your sister, because I know from personal experience that will happen tonight." She said as she undressed herself, Fabian's eyes widening when he saw the underwear she had on.

"Wow, you look stunning Mum, I never figured you for a thong type of woman." He said softly.

She blushed at that. "Thank you sweetie, but Eliza likes to peel them off when we make love. But tales of our sex life can wait, right now I want you to come here and give Mummy a kiss like I taught you." She said as she pulled him close.

He smiled and gave his mother a deep kiss, while she slowly started stroking him to full hardness.

Fabian groaned and let one of his hands glide to one of her breasts, taking one out of the cups and massaging it gently, making her moan into his mouth.

"You've been practicing sweetie, how do your sister's breasts compare to mine?" She asked softly.

He smiled at that, remembering the talk he had with Fleur about this. "Fleur asked me the same thing on the first night we spent together. Yours are definitely bigger, but Fleur's are a perfect fit for my hands." He said as he let his hand went lower down her body.

"Fabian sweetie, I want you to take me like I am your sister. I know I am not your first, because Nym and Fleur were talking about your activities last week. And just so you know, you won't be your sister's first either. Eliza will take her first time, so you both can enjoy your first time together to the fullest, and with such a huge dick I personally think it is for the best, you wouldn't want to cause your lover pain I reckon." She said sweetly.

Fabian smiled and kissed his mother. "You're right Mum, I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. But are you sure this is okay, because this will take our usual teasing to a whole other level." He said softly

She smiled and nodded. "Yes my son, I am sure. I want you to be as relaxed as possible, and to be very honest, I've been craving this for a while, but if you are uncomfortable with this Mummy could give you a blowjob if you wish." She said huskily.

"Don't get me wrong Mum, I would love to fuck you, but I'm just afraid that our relationship will change after tonight." He said softly.

"It will change sweetie, but only in a good way, and I am sure your relationship with your sister will be even better if you can let loose on each other. Because I know your sister is looking forward to your first time together as well." She said before pushing her son to the bed and straddling him. "And one last thing sweetie, Mummy likes to be on top, so try and go with it." She whispered in his ear before lowering herself onto his dick.

Fabian groaned softly as his mother started riding him, while Bellatrix guided his hands to her breasts. "Play with my breasts Fabian, I know you want to, and I love it when you touch them." She said with a moan.

He nodded and started squeezing his mother's breasts as she bent down to kiss him. It was clear this wasn't the first time she had a dick inside of her, and that surprised him a little. He knew his mothers were high school sweethearts and had married each other once they had the chance. He figured she would usually be the dominant partner in the bedroom and wouldn't allow his Mom to fuck her with their strap-on.

Bellatrix noticed he was thinking about something or other and kissed him softly to bring him back to the present. "What were you thinking about sweetie?" She asked softly.

"I'll tell you later Mum, sorry for not paying attention." He said before capturing her lips with his own again.

She moaned into his mouth and smiled. "You're close aren't you sweetie? It's okay, you can come inside of me, it's a safe day." She said huskily.

He smiled and groaned as he came inside his own mother, the final taboo finally broken between them.

Bellatrix rode him for another minute when she shuddered against him as she came too, lying down beside him once she had ridden out the waves of her orgasm.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me sweetie?" She asked with a soft smile.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "It felt amazing Mum, I can only hope it will be as amazing with Fleur as well."

She smiled and pulled him closer to her body. "I'm sure it will feel even more amazing baby. But tell me, what were you thinking about just now?" She asked with a smile.

He blushed slightly at that. "I was thinking about how experienced you were as you were riding me, as if it wasn't the first time you had a dick inside of you. I figured when you and Mom make love you are mostly the fucker instead of the one being fucked." He said as his blush darkened.

Bellatrix laughed and kissed his cheek. "I figured you would think like that. But I'll indulge you a bit in our bedroom antics. We have a large selection of toys available, and usually Eliza is the one that fucks me, because in the bedroom she is the dominant one, and to her I never had trouble submitting to. She always lets me be on top but she is the one who dictates the pace. But when I have the chance to be the one who dictates the pace, I make sure she knows it, and let me tell you that she loves it when I show my dominant side." She said with a rare dreamy smile.

"That explains a lot actually. I hope Fleur and I can have a love as strong as you and Mom one day." He said softly.

"Keep treating her like you do and I am sure you will. Make her feel loved every day of your lives and I'm sure that one day you will bless us with beautiful grandchildren." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He blushed brightly at that. "Isn't it a bit early to think about grandchildren Mum, we aren't even out of school yet." He muttered softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Baby, chances are you won't have to finish school to do anything you want. You are the only heir to the Black Family mantle. That title comes with everything you could ever want, as it has over the ages." She said softly.

"I know, you and Mom have been grooming me for the mantle of family head for as long as I can remember. But you never told me what comes with that mantle, but if I can do anything I want when I don that mantle, I am okay with not finishing school." He said with a smile.

"The way it looks right now, you only have to get through this year my sweet. When we take over, you and your sister will be free to do anything you want." She said with a soft kiss to his cheek.

He smiled and cuddled into her side a bit, which made Bella pull her son a bit closer. "Come sweetie, I have a surprise for you, and we really need to get dressed." She said with a smile.

He nodded and followed her to the closet, where Bellatrix pulled out a brand new Death Eater robe for her firstborn. "This is my gift to you my son. Your very own robes. It is enchanted to keep all dirt and muck off it at any time, while it doesn't limit your movement. You have come such a long way in such a short amount of time, and I couldn't be any more proud of you. as for your mask, I took the liberty of designing that myself." She said as she also handed him a black mask with long silver lines running over the eyes and the mouth, which resembled a smirk.

"It's beautiful Mum, thank you so much." He said with a bright smile.

Bellatrix smiled and hugged him tightly. "There is no need to thank me son, now put it on, I'm dying to see how it looks on you." She said in an almost husky tone.

He smiled and after putting on his underwear on again, he pulled the robe over his head, the material feeling surprisingly soft against his body. "It feels great Mum, it fits like a glove." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "You look so mature in that Fabian, I'm so proud of you. the only thing you now need is a good pair of boots to finish the ensemble, but I am sure you can find a pair of those in your immense closet, now, would you help Mummy get into her robe?" She asked with a smile.

Fabian nodded and smiled at his mother. "Of course Mum, I would love to." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and pulled on her own robe, Fabian helping her with the fastenings over her breasts, making her moan ever so softly.

"Are you getting off on this Mum?" He asked softly.

She nodded at that. "I can't help it, my breasts have always been my soft spot. A fact your Mom knows and easily exploits." She said with a rare blush.

He smiled at that and let his hands glide under her robes, finding her already wet beneath them. "Then I think it is my duty as your loving son to make sure you are as relaxed as possible for tonight." He whispered in her ear before he inserted two fingers into her and set an unrelenting pace.

Bellatrix moaned and didn't even last a minute before she clutched at him and came with a loud moan. "You sneaky little devil. Not even Eliza has ever made me come as fast as this." She said still panting.

"I'll take that as a compliment Mum, but I know I could never compare to Mom." He said before giving her a last kiss and finishing doing her fastenings.

"You are a very close second my sweet. Fleur is so lucky to have you, just make sure she knows it as well." She said before pulling on her boots.

He smiled at that. "I will Mum, every day of our lives." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "Good, now go put on your boots and give your sister a big kiss before we have to go." She said in a similar tone.

He smiled and gave his mother a last kiss before he made his way back to his room to get his shoes.

…

Fleur was in her mother's bedroom to prepare for her own raid together with Eliza. "Fleur sweetie, come sit on the bed with me, there is something I need to talk to you about." Eliza said kindly.

Fleur smiled and took a seat next to her mother. "This sounds serious Mom, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

Eliza smiled at her daughter, recognizing a lot from herself in her eldest daughter. "It's nothing bad sweetie, in fact I think you will thank me later. We have been watching the interactions between you and Fabian over the last weeks, and we have come to the conclusion that this was never the fling we thought it was. I know you two are probably desperate to make love to each other, and I wanted to tell you that you two have our blessing to go the whole way with each other. I know you have at least seen your brother's penis before, and I am curious how big he is." She said with a giggle.

Fleur smiled at that. "He's huge Mom, ten inches when he is fully hard, and honestly I am a bit afraid to make love to him, I'm afraid it will hurt and that he will never forgive himself when he hurts me." She said softly.

"Oh my, that is big. And as for him hurting you, I might have a solution. If you are okay with it I could be your first and make sure that your brother doesn't hurt you when you come back tonight, because I'll let you in on a little secret, that you must promise never to tell your brother. You were conceived on our first raid and it was the most passionate sex we ever had." Eliza said softly.

Fleur blushed slightly at that. "That was a bit too much information Mom, but I'm sure it will be the same for us. But as I said I am a bit afraid, so I would be eternally grateful to you if you would help me overcome my fears. Fabian deserves to have all of me, since I teased him so much over the last few days." She said softly.

Eliza smiled and hugged her daughter. "Then let me undress you and teach you your final lesson." She said before kissing her softly.

Fleur moaned into the kiss and smiled as she pulled back. "Only if I can do the same for you mother." She said huskily.

No more words were needed between the mother and daughter as they undressed each other, Fleur moaning softly as Eliza lowered them to the bed. "You have matured into such a beautiful woman Fleur, your brother is really lucky to have you as his girlfriend." She said with a soft smile.

"And you have always been beautiful Mom, I can only hope to one day look like you. And as for Fabian being lucky, we both are. We have found true love with each other, and I am sure in a few years we will give you and Mum a few beautiful grandchildren." She said with a soft smile.

Eliza smiled brightly and gave her a kiss. "I'm glad you're already thinking ahead sweetie, but I think you and your brother need to have a good long talk about that first." She said sweetly.

Fleur smiled and nodded before Eliza made her way to a cabinet, in which she browsed for a minute before taking one of their bigger strap-ons. "I think this is the closest I have to your brother's size sweetie, but I think it will be close enough for your first time." She said as she crawled onto the bed again.

"It's okay Mom, I'm just glad you're willing to guide me through this." Fleur said with a blush.

Eliza smiled and kissed her softly. "Why wouldn't I Fleur, I know that your brother would never forgive himself if he hurt you in any way, even if that pain is caused by something every woman has to go through."

Fleur blushed slightly and moaned as her mother slid the strap-on into her, only wincing slightly when her hymen was broken.

Eliza saw her wince and kissed her softly. "The pain will pass soon sweetie, just give it a minute." She said sweetly.

Fleur smiled as the pain faded, slightly bucking her hips into the strap-on, which made Eliza smile brightly. "You are really eager aren't you sweetie? That's okay, Mommy will give you what you crave." Eliza said huskily.

Fleur surged up and kissed her mother deeply, using the momentum to flip them over. "I'm sorry Mom, but I want to be on top, that way I can dictate the pace." She said softly.

Eliza smiled at that. "Just like me then, you really are a younger version of me." She said with a moan as Fleur started playing with her breasts.

Fleur smiled at that. "I always figured Mum was the dominant one in the bedroom. But now I understand why it comes so natural to me." She said softly.

"It is something ingrained in the Malfoy family, and let me tell you that it wasn't easy to tame Bellatrix, like me she can be very dominant, but in here she knows I can handle her. And it only leads to more beautiful things when she takes control, come to think of it, that's how Gabrielle was conceived." Eliza said with a dreamy smile.

"Why does that not surprise me. You two are always so passionate in everything you do, so why would it be any different in the bedroom." Fleur said with a moan as she started riding her mother faster.

Eliza blushed slightly at that. "Well, it is no secret that we have as much sex as we can, your mother and I have been drawn to each other since we first met, going on our first date when we were in our second year, and we have been insepperable since then. But I can feel you are close to coming sweetie, It's okay you can let go for Mommy." She said as she pulled her daughter down for a kiss.

Fleur moaned loudly and shuddered against her mother as she came. "That was amazing Mom, thank you so much." She said as she rolled off of her and into her arms.

"Don't mention it sweetie, I was glad to help you get ready for your brother. But we have to get ready. I'm sure Fabian would love to see you in the new robe I got for you." Eliza said with a smile.

Fleur smiled brightly and kissed her mother. "Thank you Mom, but you didn't have to get me a new robe, I have plenty already." She said softly.

Eliza smiled at that. "Actually sweetie, I did, this is your very own Death Eater Robe, enchanted to repel any dirt, water or filth you might imagine, while still being light enough to not hamper your movements, and of course your own mask, identical to that of your brother. As for shoes, I think you should wear your heeled boots, it will complement your outfit nicely." She said softly.

Fleur took the robe and quickly put it on, amazed at the feeling of the fabric against her skin. "It feels amazing Mom, thank you so much." She said as she hugged her mother.

"I know right, I can still remember when my father gave me my first robes, which I wore on my first raid with your mother, and I guess the rest is history, because nine months later we became mothers to our own two miracles." Eliza said with a kind smile.

"Stop Mom, you're going to make me cry. Fabian and I love you both very much, and we will be eternally grateful for everything you have done for us." She said softly.

Eliza smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek softly. "Then I suggest you go and put on your shoes, I'll be waiting downstairs." She said softly.

Fleur smiled and quickly made her way back to her room.

…

As Hermione and Nym entered their room, Nym pulled her sister into her arms. "Are you nervous for tonight love?" She asked softly.

"No, because I know you will be right beside me the entire time, and honestly, they have it coming. Ron was as much a bully as everyone else was, and even Harry has done some questionable things against me at times. Even when I was forced to spend a few weeks with them, they never treated me as a witch, just a muggle who they had to give shelter to. But now the joke is on them. I am a part of the most powerful family in history and I have found people who love me for who I am." Hermione said with a smile.

"They will pay for everything they have done to you my love, they will know the wrath of our family. And tonight when we return I will make love to you like you deserve to be loved." Nym said before giving her a kiss.

"But Mom said we can't have sex yet. And believe me I want to, I crave your gorgeous body more than anything, but I wouldn't want to upset mother." Hermione said with a slight pout.

Nym smiled at that. "This was supposed to be a surprise, but Mom pulled me aside yesterday and told me it was okay to take our relationship to the next level. She knows my reputation with girlfriends, which is I am ashamed to say quite extensive, she was afraid that we are nothing more than a fling. But she has seen the love between us and she can see this is true love, and because of that she is okay with it. She was just trying to protect you."

Hermione blushed slightly at that. "I love you too Dora, you are everything I could have ever wanted. I could never see you as a fling, I see you as the woman I want to grow old with, that I want to eventually marry and have children with."

Now it was Nym's turn to blush. "I'm glad you see us having a future together love, I don't know if I could handle a future without you by my side."

Hermione slung her arms around her sister's neck, kissing the pink haired witch deeply. "Now I really can't wait until we get back tonight, but I am curious about something. Do we both need to take the mark?" She asked softly.

"No love, only one of us, and if you are okay with it, I would like to be the one to take it for us. I couldn't live with myself if your beautiful skin was ever marred by anything that I didn't cause myself." Nym said with a wink.

"I'm glad for that, because I think you would look even more beautiful with a tattoo." Hermione said huskily.

Nym groaned at her sister's tone of voice and kissed her deeply. "Careful now love, otherwise I might take you before we have to go, because you are not the only one who can tease a girl." She said with a smile.

Hermione tipped her sister a wink and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll wait until tonight love, when we are both full of adrenaline and can go the entire night. But for now we have to get dressed, Mom gave us new robes and shoes for tonight." She said with a smile.

Nym nodded and rendered them both naked with a quick flick of her wand. "Mom told me the robes feel even better against naked skin baby, now let's get dressed." She said softly.

Hermione moaned softly at the sight of her sister's naked flesh and quickly turned away to pull on her robe and boots.

Nym smiled at that, and quickly did the same, wrapping her arms low around her lover's waist once they were done. "You look absolutely ravishing my love. I can't wait to get you out of it already." She said softly.

Hermione smiled and placed her hand on the arms that were around her waist. "I love you Nym, and I can't wait to show you how much later tonight." She said softly.

"As I love you my dear sister. Tonight will be the first of the rest of our lives." Nym said as she kissed her sister's cheek.

"And the rest of our lives will be amazing baby, of that I am certain." Hermione said softly.

Nym smiled at that. "As am I my love, I can see ourselves one day walking into the house with a ring on our finger and a little boy or girl, or perhaps both on our arms, and together with Fabian, Fleur, Gabrielle and Luna we will bring a revolution to our community."

Hermione nodded and turned around in her sister's arms. "That we will my love, but I think we should go downstairs, it's almost time." She said with a smile.

Nym nodded and kissed her sister a last time before they made their way downstairs.

As they came back into the living room they were unsurprised to see everyone already there, their mother smiling brightly at them both. "You two look so amazing in those robes, it brings back some nice memories. I have a last gift for you before you go." Andromeda said as she handed them two identical masks.

"Thank you mother. they are beautiful." Hermione said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at them both. "These will keep you safe, no one will be able to tell you apart." She said before hugging them.

The girls smiled at that. "We will keep each other safe Mom, I promise." Nym said with a smile.

"Well you better, I finally have my two daughters back, and I will be damned if I lost you to some traitors." Andromeda said softly.

"I'm sure you won't my dear Andromeda, they are smart girls, and I have a special gift for everyone." Voldemort said as he pulled a pouch form his robes. "These are unregistered wands and are already attuned to you all. You can cast anything you want with them." He said as he handed everyone their wands.

Everyone smiled and took them gratefully with a bow of their heads.

"Now it is time you all went underway, but I will give you a few minutes with your family." Voldemort said with a smirk.

Bellatrix turned to her daughters while Eliza hugged her son. "Be careful sweetie, and take care of your mother for me." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "Of course I will, and I know you will take care of my love as well." He said softly.

"Of course I will sweetie, I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her." Eliza said with a smile.

Meanwhile Bellatrix had both of her daughters in her arms. "I promise I will keep your brother safe my dears. I know both of you need him in your lives." She said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at that. "And I promise to keep Mom safe, since you can't live without her as well."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded, kissing both of her daughters on the top of their heads. "Good luck and stay safe, the both of you

Once all the goodbyes had been said everyone went to their partners for the night.

"I wish you all good luck tonight. If there are any troubles, don't hesitate to come back her and receive treatment. I will expect a full report from everyone when you all are back." Voldemort said with a smirk.

"Yes my Lord." They said in unison before they apparated away.


	5. Raiding Night

**Black Family Ties**

 **C5: Raiding Night**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Another chapter for you guys to enjoy. This chapter is so far the darkest I have ever written, so I want you to be warned beforehand, since it includes torture, attempted rape and death, and of course the expected smut as well. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you for the next one.**

As Fabian, Bellatrix, Hermione and Nym appeared at the edges of the Burrow's wards they shared a smirk with each other. "This is it, tonight we take the first step into our future, a future where we make the rules and punish anyone who has ever wronged us, starting with the Weasley's and Potter. Let's burn it down." Fabian said with a sadistic smile.

The girls smiled and nodded. "That we shall, my dear son, and why do you and Hermione do the honors of casting the first fire." Bellatrix said with a similar smile.

He smiled and nodded before holding his hand out to Hermione. "Shall we, my dear cousin?" He asked softly.

Hermione blushed and nodded before they put their masks into place, taking his hand afterwards.

Together they walked towards the Burrow and shared a look and a smirk before they cast their spells.

They watched as their fire quickly spread across the orchard and moved towards the house.

Soon enough the shouts and screams were clearly heard across the field, most clearly were the shouts from Arthur Weasley to get water to douse the flames.

They both felt a pair of arms encircle them, Fabian by Bellatrix and Hermione by Nymphodora. "You've done well my dear, now let's do what we do best and create some chaos." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fabian nodded at his mother and smirked behind his mask. "How do we do this Aunt? Spilt up and move to the swamp to make them chase us?" Nymphodora asked softly.

Bellatrix nodded and smiled at her niece. "That is exactly what we will do, but we need to lure them there. I'll go and lure them out, you three be ready to cause some havoc." She said before moving to the house.

They all nodded and quickly made their way to the swamp, but Fabian never took his eyes off of his mother, making sure she was safe.

Bellatrix meanwhile laughed as she blew up the top of the house. "I killed Sirius Black!" She cackled as she cast her spells.

Soon enough the entire family came running out, with Potter leading the pact as expected. Bellatrix fired some stunners at them that purposely missed their targets before she ran into the swamp, smirking to herself as they came running after her.

As she ran she saw her son hiding in the bushes, joining her as she caught up to him. "It is always a pleasure to see you work Mum." He said as they stopped in a clearing, which was already warded off by Hermione and Nym.

A little while later Potter and the young Weasley girl also ran into the clearing, squatting off against Bellatrix and Fabian. "You've made a big mistake coming here tonight, now you will pay!" Ginny screamed at them.

They both laughed evilly at that. "And who will make us little girl, you? And what army were you planning on bringing to do that." Fabian said evilly.

"I don't need an army. Reducto!" The redhead screamed.

Fabian knew the effect of that spell, and quickly threw up a shield for them both. "How cute, but that trick won't work a second time. Crucio!" They both yelled out, dropping the two teens to the floor and keeping them there.

"I think we could go a bit further, why don't you add some insult to injury?" Bellatrix asked evilly before she gagged the redhead and bound her hands and legs as well.

He knew what his mother was talking about and smirked, Binding Harry with a tight Bodybind Curse before he made his way to the redheaded girl. "I will never understand what people see in a traitor like you." He said evilly before he ripped open her top and her bra along with it, making the redhead scream into her gag

"Are you watching Potter, because this may be the first and last time you see your precious girlfriend's tits." He said as he roughly groped the girl's breasts, which made the redhead scream even louder.

Harry trashed against his bindings but couldn't speak thanks to the binding that was over his mouth.

Although it repulsed him to touch any other girl than his sister or mother like this, he reveled in tears that he could see roll down the girls face, although her nipples were hardening and behind his mask he smirked at her. "It seems you have a slut for a girlfriend Potter, she's getting off on this."

Bellatrix watched in awe as her son worked, seeing a lot of herself in her firstborn child. "That's enough, we have more to do tonight." She said before binding the girl in a similar manner.

Fabian smiled walked back into his mother's arms, relaxing into them as she wrapped them around his waist.

They both cackled as the casually walked away, while in the distance the shouts coming from the rest of the Weasley family.

On the other side of the swamp Hermione and Nym were squared off against Ron and Remus Lupin. The two girls were purposely missing their stunners and were laughing almost insanely as Ron and Lupin tried to deflect them.

After a while the two women had enough. They knew they weren't supposed to kill them, but nothing was said about harming them. They put them both in a Bodybind curse and laughed evilly at them. "You are so pathetic, devoting every day of your lives to a liar and his so called righteous cause." Hermione said before kicking Ron in the stomach.

Ron groaned and said something muffled into his gag. "What was that traitor? Want some more, here have some." She said before kicking him again.

"Careful now love, or you might go too far, there is a better way to torture them." Nym said before applying a Crucio to Lupin.

Hermione smiled and molded herself into Nym's arms before applying her Crucio to Ron.

The two men screamed and thrashed in Bonds, but their screams fell to deaf ears as the two women laughed evilly.

"I think they had enough my love, let's meet up with the others and finish this." Nym said after a while.

Hermione nodded and followed her lover to the center of the swamp, where they would meet up with Bellatrix and Fabian.

They saw the two standing in the middle of the field while they were holding each other close, and from this distance it looked like they were kissing.

"Ahem, are we interrupting anything?" Nymphodora asked with a smile.

"Not at all Nym, we were just waiting for you two to show up, and what better way to pass the time than to be close to someone you love." He said with a smile.

The girls both smiled at that "I guess you're right, but I think we should leave before the Aurors show up." Hermione said with a smile.

They nodded at that. "We should, but before we go there is one more thing we need to do. And I think you should do the honors Hermione." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Hermione smirked and pointed her wand to the sky. "Morsmorde!" She called out loudly.

They watched with smiles on their faces as the skull formed into the sky. They then put their masks back into place and apparated away, the crack echoing over the field.

…

As Fleur and Eliza appeared at Privet Drive in Little Whinging, they frowned when they saw the typical street. "Muggles really don't have a sense of style. Just look at this place." Eliza said with an audible pout.

Fleur smiled at that. "It really makes you miss home, doesn't it Mom?" She asked softly.

Eliza nodded and pulled her daughter into her side. "It does make me miss home sweetie, but we have a job to do. And we best get started with it, otherwise your brother will be back sooner than us, and we have the far easier job, I refuse to lose to your mother." She said softly.

"I never knew you were that competitive with Mum, but I guess again I know where I get it from." Fleur said with a smile.

Eliza just smiled and led her daughter through the street. "This would be so much easier if we knew where the boy's relatives live." She said as she only saw the same houses over and over again.

Fleur smiled at that. "You should have said that Mom, because I remember I heard Potter talking about it in our first year. His relatives live at number four." She said softly.

Eliza smiled at that. "It's easy to see whose brains you have inherited sweetie, but I suggest we make a big entrance, wouldn't you agree?" She asked softly.

Fleur nodded and smiled as her mother blew open the door, while Fleur pinned the large boy to the wall, who almost instantly started screaming, although it was more of a squeal. She cast another spell to shut him up and sighed in relief.

Meanwhile Eliza had pinned a large man against the wall and wasted no time in binding the woman in the chair.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our home!?" The man asked angrily.

Fleur walked into the room and took up her spot next to her mother. "You have got your nephew to thank for this, he shouldn't have stuck his nose into things he shouldn't have. Unfortunately the message we will leave will be quite bloody." She said with an evil tone.

Both the man and the woman paled, but didn't have a chance to say anything before Fleur and Eliza cast their Crucio's.

What they didn't notice is that the boy had somehow broken free of his bonds and had snuck upstairs.

Soon enough the screams died out and all that was left were the tears that streamed down the cheeks of the two Muggles.

"You two are no fun, I think it is best if we put you out of your misery." Eliza said with an evil smirk.

The two Muggles whimpered as the two women cast their Killing Curses, the two Muggles slumping against their bindings.

Fleur heard a shuffling behind her and was just in time to dodge the wooden bat that slung at her.

Eliza growled and pinned the boy against the wall. "You have made your last mistake boy. Would you like to do the honors sweetie?" She asked with a smirk.

Fleur nodded and decided to torture the boy before she would finish it. "You sought to kill me, didn't you, you filthy Muggle, you will know pain beyond your imagination before I finish you." She growled out.

She cast her Crucio and laughed as the boy screamed, which reminded Eliza a lot of her wife.

"I think he has had enough sweetie, it's time to finish this and be gone before the Aurors come." Eliza said softly, as the screams were getting hard to bear.

Fleur nodded and smirked at the boy, although he could only see the sadistic look of her mask. "Your torture hasn't been long enough, but at least you will die in agony." She said before casting a slicing charm to cut his throat.

As the blood gushed out Eliza gathered it in two bowls, and as the boy bled to death they wrote a message for Potter on the walls 'The Dark Lord Sends His Regards'

They smiled darkly at their handiwork and Fleur embraced her mother tightly before they apparated away.

…

When everyone was back at the mansion, they were gathered in the living room by their Lord. "Welcome back everyone, I am curious to hear your reports. Draco and Lucius, how did your raid go?" He asked with a smirk.

Draco and Lucius kneeled before their lord and smiled. "It went swimmingly my Lord and Draco had done us proud. He has completely destroyed the Weasley store inside and out, without needing any direction whatsoever. As for Olivander's Wand shop, I have made sure it is out of business for a very long time, and I have taken the old man captive as you asked. He is currently locked in the basement of Malfoy Manor and he will remain there until you give the order." Lucius said softly.

Voldemort smiled at that. "You have indeed made me proud Draco. You will be an excellent addition to our ranks. Now rise and receive your mark." He said softly.

Draco stood and offered his left forearm to his lord, groaning softly as he received his mark.

"Give it a few moments young Draco, the pain will fade soon enough. I have also made sure that it will be invisible while you are still in school. It will become visible once you become of age." Voldemort said as he saw the discomfort on Draco's face.

Draco only nodded and once the pain had faded he retook his place next to his father and mother.

"Next we have Xenophilius, Luna and Gabrielle. How did you fare?" He asked curiously.

"It also went swimmingly my Lord, the girls razed the bridge, not even leaving a pillar standing. The wheel also is destroyed beyond repair, and I am sure a few Muggles have gone down with it in the process. I also made sure we have not been seen during our assault."

Voldemort smirked at that. "Am I to deduct from your report that they have made us proud as well?" He asked softly.

Xenophilius nodded at that. "Yes my lord, they have, I am certainly proud of the way they handled themselves." He said in a similar tone.

"Then step forward Xenophilius, and receive your mark." Voldemort said with a dark smile.

Xenophilius strode forward nervously and offered his forearm to the Dark Lord, also groaning softly as the mark was placed.

"As I said before, I will not mark your skin just yet, but I trust I will have your loyalty." Voldemort said as he turned to Luna and Gabrielle.

The girls shared a look and smiled at their Lord. "Until our dying breath my lord." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"Good, that is all I ask. Take your place beside your parents. Next we have Fleur and Eliza. How did it go at Potters Muggle relatives?" He asked with a smirk.

Fleur and Eliza smiled and kneeled for their Lord. "The message in blood has been left as ordered my Lord, his relatives are dead and we made sure they suffered before they met their end, although his cousin did try to kill my daughter, but she made us proud by getting her revenge by torturing the boy thoroughly before she sliced his throat. We then used his blood to leave Potter a message he will remember for a long time." Eliza said softly.

"I hear you and Fleur have made me proud, but I expected that from you Eliza, and I am glad that your daughter is so much like you." He said with a smirk.

Fleur and Eliza bowed deeply and took their places again, both of them smiling softly at their significant others.

"That leaves Fabian, Bellatrix, Hermione and Nymphodora. How did the Weasley's fare?" He asked with a smirk.

The four kneeled and Bellatrix smiled at their Lord. "It went as expected my Lord. Their home has been burned to the ground and I know at least three of them will have lasting effects from our little raid. On our end We had Potter and the young Weasley girl, and as his sister Fabian is a chip of the old block, going as far as to violate the girl while Potter was watching." Bellatrix said with an evil smile.

"How absolutely diabolical. You have made me proud Fabian, but you will have to explain how you violated the girl." Voldemort said with a similar evil smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "It was not exactly a violation. I just ripped her shirt and bra off after we had bound them and I only groped her breasts, although I could see she was getting off on it." He said with a quick look to his sister, who looked shocked at him.

Voldemort smirked at that, and turned to Nymphodora and Hermione. "And you two ladies, who did you face, and what happened?" He asked with a smirk.

"We faced Lupin and Ronald, and I am sure Ron will feel my boot in his stomach for the coming weeks, if I'm not mistaken he was coughing up blood once I was done." Hermione said with a smile that resembled that of Bellatrix, which made Nymphodora smile even brighter at her sister.

"You have all made me very proud. But I still have two marks to give, who will take them?" Voldemort asked softly.

"I will, my Lord." Fabian said softly.

"And so will I, my Lord." Nymphodora said in a similar tone.

He smirked at them both. "As expected then, step forward young ones, and receive your marks.

Unlike the others Fabian and Nym didn't make a sound as they received their marks, and once they were finished, Voldemort slumped back into a chair.

"Are you okay my Lord, do you require anything?" Snape asked softly.

Voldemort managed a faint smirk. "No Severus, I just need rest. It is complicated magic to place these marks, and it has taken a lot out of me, it seems my power still has still not fully returned. So in light of this we will be reconvening this meeting in a few days. I bid you all a good day" He said before he made his way to the Floo and Floo'ed away.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Fleur immediately made her way to her brother. She wanted answers and she was going to get them. "Did you enjoy it when you were groping that slut? And if I were you I would think about my answer." She said menacingly.

He pulled her into his arms but she kept him at arms-length, as much as it hurt her to do that. "Yes and no love. I enjoyed it because of why I was doing it, but I didn't enjoy what I was doing. I love you and you alone. You are my life, now and forever." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and hugged him tightly, his hand immediately tangling itself in her hair. "Good, because you know what I would do to you if I ever found out that there was anyone else. Having said that, I'm glad you enjoyed the why. I look forward to seeing more of that side of you." She whispered in his ear before kissing him deeply.

He moaned into her mouth and momentarily forgot where they were, grasping at her butt as her hands tangled in his hair.

"Ahem, would you two lovebirds keep it chaste in here, you still have an audience." Bellatrix said with a knowing smile.

"Sorry mother, we kind of lost ourselves there." Fleur said with a slight blush.

Their mothers smiled at them. "Then in light of everything today, you may retire to your rooms until dinner, because today will be celebrated. But know this, whatever anyone may say of you. You have all made us very proud today." Eliza said with a bright smile.

The children smiled and hugged their parents before they made their way to their bedroom, leaving only Draco behind with the adults, since he was the only one of them without a partner.

…

As soon as Fabian and Fleur entered their room, Fleur flung herself at her brother, kissing him deeply. "I missed you so much love. It was torture being without you." She said softly.

"I felt lonely without you too baby. The next time we have to go on a raid we will go together." He said before kissing her.

Fleur moaned into the kiss and crawled on top of him. "There is one good thing that has come from our separation today baby. I am absolutely craving you right now. I want you to fuck me." She said huskily.

"And I am craving you too my love, but I am so afraid of hurting you." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "Then it is a good thing Mom took my first time for exactly that reason. Because I will be honest, I was afraid of you hurting me as well, if only because you would never forgive yourself if you hurt me." She said as she stroked his cheek softly.

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "I'm glad to hear that my love, because you are right, I would never have forgiven myself if I hurt you in any way, shape or form. I can't wait to make love to you like I have always wanted to."

"Then get to it love. Because you're doing too much talking and too little about getting me naked." She said with a wink.

He smirked and flipped them around so his sister was beneath him and without saying another word he took off her robes, smiling brightly when he saw that she wasn't wearing a stitch of underwear beneath them.

"You're so beautiful baby, I can't believe you're mine." He said before taking off his own robe and kissing his way down her body, paying special attention to her breasts.

Fleur moaned and tangled her hands in his hair, gently pushing her brother down where she needed him most. "Please brother, I need to feel you, I can't live without your dick anymore. Claim my body as your property." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "I will my love, and in return I give you my body, to be yours until our dying breath." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him as she tried to get his underwear off. "I love you Fabian, but if your cock is not inside of me within the next ten seconds I will flip us over and ride you like a fucking horse." She said with a moan.

He smirked and ripped his underwear off, sliding his rock hard dick inside of his sister with a moan.

"There we have it love, our final taboo has been broken, and I never felt anything more glorious." He said as he kissed her.

Fleur moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. "It feels great doesn't it baby, to be finally as close as we deserve to be, and how close we have wanted to be for years. I am already addicted to your wonderful dick." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her again before they fell into a nice rhythm, both of them stealing kisses from the other occasionally. "And I am addicted to your tight pussy baby, it is the best feeling in the world." He said softly.

Suddenly Fleur flipped them over and started riding him as his hands made their way to her breasts.

"I like it when you take charge baby." He said as she bent down to kiss her brother deeply.

Fleur smiled at him. "You better get used to it baby, because I found out yesterday I like to be on top. But don't worry, I will make sure you'll get plenty of time to take control too. I've heard from Mom that they usually have better sex when Mum takes control." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "As much as I love them, I would really not like to think about them when we are making love together."

"And you shouldn't, since the only person you should be thinking about from now on is your sister." She said possessively.

He smirked and kissed her. "As long as you only have eyes and thoughts about me as well, my lovely sister." He said softly.

She nodded at that. "I promise love, I will not ever even think about another man than you." She said with a loud moan.

"You're close aren't you sis? You know you don't have to hold back on my account." He said seductively.

Fleur smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss as she shuddered around him as she came.

"Wow, that was the best orgasm you have ever given me, and that is saying a lot. But I can feel you are close too, but you can't come inside, it's not a safe day for me, but I would love to taste your seed again." She said still panting slightly.

He smiled at that. "I wasn't planning to come inside of you just yet my love. We wouldn't want to risk getting pregnant just yet." He said with a smile as Fleur got off of him.

She smiled and took him into her mouth without a word, sucking him with long and deep strokes and it didn't take long before Fabian groaned and painted her mouth with his seed.

Once she was sure there was nothing more to be had she kissed her way back up his body, cuddling up to her brother after giving him a deep kiss.

"That was nothing short of amazing my love, just like every other moment that includes you." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur nuzzled her head in his neck and smiled as she slung a leg over his. "As were you my love, I loved this moment we have shared, and I look forward to sharing a lot more with you in the near future. I have some things I want to try with you and I hope you are up for them." She said as she traced random lines across his chest,

Fabian smiled and pulled her close as he did the same to her shoulder. "I am up for anything that you want my love, but may I suggest we do not do rush things. We have all the time in world to explore each other's bodies after all." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded. "I know, but it is not like we do not already know every single inch of each other's bodies, but I get what you mean." She said softly.

Together they lay like that until their mother called them down for dinner, both of them wearing bright smiles on their faces as they walked down.

…

After dinner the two siblings were held back by their mothers, while the four remaining girls went back upstairs.

"So tell me sweetie, how was it?" Eliza asked with a knowing smile.

They both blushed and smiled at their mothers. "It was amazing Mom, never before have I felt such a sensation. Fabian is the best lover in the world." Fleur said softly.

The two women smiled at that. "That is something we already figured sweetie, but we have one last concern with you. We know we said you could have sex now, but I want to stress that we are not ready for grandchildren just yet. So we hope you are careful when you are intimate." Eliza said softly.

They both smiled at that. "You don't have to worry about that mother, we just had that conversation upstairs as well, and we promise that we will be careful. You might not be ready for grandchildren, but we are not ready for children as well. So for the time being we have made the arrangement that he will finish in my mouth." Fleur said softly.

For once the two women blushed. "I have never seen the appeal in drinking semen, it sounds disgusting." Bellatrix said with a bit of a grimace.

"Actually Mum, his seed tastes quite sweet, and I have to say I have gotten a bit addicted to the taste of it." Fleur said with a smile.

"Well to each his own I guess, but tell me Fabian, how did you find it fucking your twin sister?" Bellatrix asked softly.

He smiled at that. "Well Mum, I have to admit that it is the most natural thing I have ever done. It's like Fleur and I were born to love each other in the most intimate ways." He said as he wrapped an arm around his lover, while she cuddled into him a bit more.

The two women smiled at that. "Well, you're not entirely wrong son, because we have a confession to make. We already expected you two falling in love eventually since something special happened during your birth. We always told you that you were born a few minutes apart, but in truth it was mere seconds, the midwife delivered you together and you were holding hands when you came out of the womb and over the years you have only become closer. You two were destined to love each other from the day you were born and we as your mothers couldn't be more proud of the way you have pursued that love." Eliza said softly.

"Thank you mother, but may I ask why you are telling us this now?" Fleur asked softly.

Bellatrix and Eliza smiled at their twins. "Because we have withheld the truth from you two for far too long. We wanted to wait until you were older and you would understand why we didn't tell you. We also wanted you to discover your love for each other on your own, so your love can be as strong as it could possibly be. You really are the younger versions of us, and the love you share will surely resemble that." Bellatrix said with a smile.

The two young lovers smiled at that. "We already knew we were younger versions of you, we are reminded of that fact every day at school, and we couldn't be more proud to be your children. We use it as armor to shield ourselves against people like Dumbledore and the Weasley's, only to strike when they least expect it." Fabian said with a smirk.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "And I am sure they will feel it for a while, especially that Weasley girl will have nightmares for years to come." She said with a smile.

Fabian only nodded and pulled his sister close, who rested her head on his shoulder. "Perhaps, but it was not a conscious decision to violate her. I just felt that I had to do something to make a point. They have screwed our family over and over, and I felt we deserved some measure of revenge. I'm sure that the girl will confide in Hermione the first chance she gets, and knowing her, she will add to the hurt the girl is feeling." He said with a soft smile.

"I'm sure she will, but only time will tell. But I think we discussed enough heavy things for tonight, I think it's best we all went to bed and see what tomorrow brings." Eliza said softly.

They nodded and smiled before giving their mothers a hug. "Good night my dears, and sweet dreams." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"A good night to you too mothers, we'll see you tomorrow." Fleur said softly.

The two women tightened their hugs before stepping back and their twins made their way upstairs, hands still locked together, which made them only smile brighter.

As soon as Fabian and Fleur were in the hall that led to their room, they could hear the moans coming from the room of Nym and Hermione, which made them smile. "I guess they couldn't wait anymore either." Fabian said softly.

Fleur smiled and nodded before pulling her lover to their room, kissing him deeply once the door was closed, and although they were both very tired from the day's events, Fleur tried to go further yet again.

"Fleur baby, as much as I would love to, we are tired as hell after today, I can see it in your eyes. So let's just cuddle up in bed together and fall asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow I promise that we will make love again and again until we are both spent." He said with a smile.

Fleur pouted slightly but smiled none the less. "I guess you're right brother, but I can't help but crave your body. I just love to touch you whenever I can." She said softly.

He smiled and slowly took her clothes off, while she did the same for him, and it didn't take long before they were both naked.

They then crawled under the covers and shared a few kisses before they cuddled up together and quickly fell asleep.


	6. The Morning After

**Black Family Ties**

 **C6: The Morning After**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

As the twins woke up the following morning, they noticed there were two people in their bed that hadn't been there when they went to sleep last night, and they were distinctly feminine.

In front of Fleur there was a bushy haired brunette, while behind Fabian there was a streak of pink hair that covered his face. "Dora, Hermione, what are you doing here?" Fabian asked curiously.

The two girls slowly woke up and smiled at their cousins. "We just wanted to wish you a good morning, but we kind of fell asleep again, and you two looked so cute together, we couldn't resist crawling in with you two." Nym said softly.

"We know we said that you were free to join us, but judging from the noises from your bedroom last night, we figured you wanted some privacy for the time being." Fleur said softly.

Nym and Hermione both smiled at that, and as the covers fell off them, the twins saw that neither girl was wearing a stitch of clothing.

"We actually talked a lot last night, before we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves anymore that is, and I understand that Nym loves you two very much, and to be honest, I do too. Even before it was revealed that we were family. We also know that we will never come between you, nor would we want to. What we would like is to have the opportunity to share our love with you two, and if you are okay with it, share your bed on occasion." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"It amazes me how well you already fit within our family Hermione. It is true that we love Nym very much, and we would love to share that love with you too. But for that to happen I want to make a few things clear. First and foremost, Fabian is mine and I am his, what we share will never be more than I have with Fabian, but I know for you and Nym the same is true as well. Secondly, everything we share will stay within our family and nothing will be done without consent. Thirdly we will make some rules about this, but other than these three things I would love to get my cousin a bit better." Fleur said softly.

Hermione smiled and nodded at her blonde cousin. "May I add something to that, not one of us will ever sleep alone with anyone else besides our own lovers." She said softly.

Fleur smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I knew you'd say that, that's why I didn't. It shows how committed you are to your relationship with Nym, which makes both me and Fabian very happy."

"Nym is the love of my life, the first one that likes me for me, and actually listens when I say something, and I know that I will spend the rest of my life with her." Hermione said as she relaxed in Fleur's arms.

The twins and Nym smiled at that. "We also love you Hermione, as family, friend and a confidant. I'll be the first to admit I had some reservations, but after watching you work yesterday, all those doubts vanished. You are a born Black, and I am proud to call you family." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "And don't forget baby, I not only love you for who you are, I love you because you are the first one that loves me so fully and passionately." Nym said as she crawled over Fabian to join the hug.

Fabian smiled at the hugging girls on his bed and hugged Nym from behind, and he could hear the soft sniffs coming from the brunette.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Fleur asked softly.

She nodded at that. "Yes I am, I just never been a part of such a loving and understanding family before. I finally have found a place I belong in the world, and I couldn't be happier about it." She said softly.

They smiled and all gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, which got a nice blush from the brunette. "I have a great idea Hermione, how about you, me and Nym go shopping today? Take our minds off of everything." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione smiled brightly at that. "I would love to go shopping again, but I don't have any money to buy anything."

"Sweetie, you are a Black now, and with that name comes all the money you will ever need. Never again you will have to worry about anything. We won't even have to pay to where we are going, our family has been coming there for years." Nym said as she kissed her girlfriend.

Hermione smiled and relaxed into her lover's embrace. "Thank you baby, I needed to hear that." She said softly.

Nym smiled and kissed her again. "Come love, let's get dressed and prepare for our shopping trip." She said softly.

Her girlfriend nodded and hugged her cousins before they made their way back to their room.

Once the door was closed Fabian turned to his sister. "So another shopping trip, when did you come up with this?" He asked with a smile.

"Just now, you saw how she was, she deserves a day of relaxation with her newfound family. I'm sorry that I'm left you out of it, but I think she will respond better to a girl." She said softly.

He just smiled and kissed his sister. "I figured as much, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you. But I guess I can have a lot of fun with our mothers while you are away." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "Not too much I hope, otherwise I won't be able to have my fun tonight, which I have a few ideas for." She said softly.

Fabian smiled and gave her a deep kiss. "Then how about a quickie before you go love." He said softly.

"You're incorrigible baby, but I'm afraid you will have to wait until we get back. And when we do, I will rock your world all over again." She said softly.

He pouted but it was quickly kissed away by his sister. "Don't pout love, I'll be back soon enough." She said as she got off the bed.

Fabian smiled and got up as well, getting dressed for the day.

…

When he had given his cousins and sister a big hug, Nym apparated them away with a smile and the promise to keep them all safe.

Fabian made his way down and was greeted by the sight of his two mothers cuddled up to each other on the living room couch.

"Good morning sweetie, where is you other half?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

He took a seat across from them and smiled. "She went shopping with Nym and Hermione, so I'm kind of at a loss at what I am going to do today." He said softly.

The two women shared a look and smiled at him. "Well sweetie, we still need to go shopping for you for the coming year, so we could do that, or you could take a seat in between us and let us pamper you today." Eliza said with a soft smile.

Fabian thought about it for a moment and then took a seat between his mothers, who both slung an arm over his shoulders. "Wise choice sweetie, but we have an idea that I think you will like, would you follow us to our bedroom?" Bellatrix asked before giving him a kiss.

He nodded and smiled as his two mothers led him to their bedroom, both of them whispering to each other too soft for him to hear.

As they entered the bedroom, Bellatrix turned to her son. "Undress for us sweetie, we're going to give you a nice massage, you have deserved it after yesterday." She said with soft smile.

He blushed as his mothers watched him undress. "Don't be shy sweetie, it's nothing we haven't seen before, or at least heard about." Eliza said with a wink.

His blush darkened a bit as he took his underpants off, Eliza gasping slightly when she saw his penis again. "Your sister was not exaggerating sweetie, that thing is huge." She said with a blush of her own.

"Thanks Mom, it really helps if you refer to it as a thing." He muttered softly.

"What your mother is trying to say sweetie, is that she has never seen such a big dick before, and neither had I before yesterday, I might add." Bellatrix said softly as both she and Eliza undressed as well, leaving on only their underwear on.

He blushed slightly and laid face down on the bed, while Bellatrix got a bottle of massage oil. "Just relax sweetie, let your mothers take care of you again, just like we did when you were little." Bellatrix said as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled and relaxed as both of his mothers started massaging every inch of his body, making him groan loudly as his tense muscles were loosened.

"You're so tense sweetie, what's the cause of it?" Eliza asked softly.

"It's because I was nervous for yesterday Mom, in more than one way, and you know me, I always have difficulty letting go of my stress." He said softly.

They smiled at that and each kissed a cheek. "You know sweetie, we have excellent methods of calming you down, would you like us to help you calm down a bit?" Bellatrix asked in a purr.

He only heard half of what his mother said and so he nodded at her, but before he had time to blink he was turned to his back with Eliza kissing him deeply and Bellatrix stroking his hardening penis.

He moaned into his mother's mouth, who smiled at him as she pulled back. "Your sister may be your lover sweetie, but we are still your mothers and thus share a more intimate connection with you. Until sister and cousins return, you are ours, and you will learn just how kinky your mothers can be." She said huskily.

"Mommy is right Fabian, you have already fucked me with that big dick of yours, and now I want you to fuck her as well, and if you are a good boy, you might get a reward from it." Bellatrix said with a smile as she pulled Eliza's underwear down.

Eliza smiled down on her son as she slid his dick inside of her, moaning as Bellatrix smiled at her. "It feels good to fuck our son, doesn't it love. we might have to find a strap-on that is as big as he is."

"Why does it not surprise me that you want to have a toy the same size as our son's beautiful dick. But I happen to agree with you my love, his size is addicting." Eliza said as she kissed her wife deeply.

Bellatrix smirked and then looked at her son. "Sweetie, I want you to eat me out while I make out with your mother, could you do that for Mummy?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded and gave her a last kiss before she straddled his face, moaning loudly as his tongue ran through her folds.

"Now I know why you wanted to tutor him so badly love. he is quite the natural at mkaing love." Eliza said softly.

"I know, it surprised me as well when he fucked me two days ago, so I am suspecting it was not his first time." Bellatrix said with a moan.

Eliza moaned as well, and kissed her wife deeply as they shuddered against each other as they came.

"That was amazing sweetie, but before you get your reward, indulge us for a moment. Who was your first? Because I doubt it was me." Bellatrix asked softly.

He smiled at both of them as they came to rest on his shoulders. "You know it was Nym Mum, we were talking last week and eventually it turned to sex. Fleur thought it would be hot to watch as I fucked Nym, and Nym almost desperately wanted to get fucked by a real dick for once, and of course both of them thought I could use the practice." He said softly.

"Did they now? It looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in that sense. But are you ready for your reward?" Eliza asked softly

He nodded and smiled. "Our reward for you my dear son, is that you may do anything you want to us until your sister gets home." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Then I want the three of us to cuddle up together, it's been too long since we done that." He said with a soft smile.

The two women smiled at that. "And I presume you want to cuddle without any of us wearing clothes, am I right?" Eliza asked with a smile.

He blushed and nodded. His two mothers resting their heads on his shoulders, while they also slung a leg over both of his.

"This is one of the feelings in the world. You've grown so much since we last done this. You have grown into the man that we always hoped you would, and we couldn't be more proud of you." Eliza said as she kissed his cheek.

"I agree son, you have handled yourself like a true Black over the last years. I know it has been hard for you, but always remember that besides your sister, we love you too, sometimes more than is healthy for a mother." Bellatrix said as she kissed his cheek as well.

He smiled at that. "I have always known you both love me more than is considered normal, but I feel so honored to be the recipient of so much love and attention. Fleur may be the love of my life, but both of you will always have a special place in my heart." He said as he kissed both of his mothers passionately.

Both women moaned into the kiss and let their hands glide over his strong frame. "We love you too my dear son, more than you will ever know." Eliza said softly.

He smiled at that. "I think I know how much you love me, you two show it to us each and every day."

They smiled at their son. "No sweetie, you don't understand, you and your sister are a product of our combined love, both of you a part of us and that is something that will never change. I am sure this will not be the last time that we shall share a bed, and I am sure that the next time your sister will join us." Bellatrix said softly.

"I'm not so sure about that Mum, Fleur can be quite possessive of me when it comes to sharing." He said softly.

They both smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. "And we are sure that you will both want to hear the full truth of your conception and the meaning behind it." Eliza said with a soft smile.

That startled him a little. "You mean there is more than what you already told us?" He asked softly.

"Yes my son, I'm afraid there is, but we will need the pair of you together in complete privacy before we can tell you." Bellatrix said softly.

He nodded and cuddled a bit more into them as the door opened to reveal his sister. "Why am I not surprised to find you like this, what gives baby? Tired of me already?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course not love, how could I ever get tired of the one that makes me complete, I was feeling lonely and our dear mothers helped me take my mind of that feeling." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and undressed as well, joining them once she was naked. "Then I hope you won't mind if I join you." She said as she cuddled up to Eliza.

The two women smiled, and with a flick of her hand Bellatrix shut the door while Eliza warded it. "Actually sweetie, we would welcome it, because we have to tell you two something very important." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"Why don't you lie next to your brother sweetie, that way we can both see you without a body between us." Eliza said softly.

Fleur nodded and crawled over her mother to lie next to Fabian, who gave her a soft kiss.

"Right, what we have to tell you will change some things, but it will strengthen your love for each other. You both are a part of us, and we mean that literally. Back when we wanted to get pregnant the spell to make sure that two women could have their own children wasn't invented yet, so we were forced to use a bit more ancient help. We both gave up blood and mixed that with an ancient potion that would make sure we could get pregnant. But as with all ancient magic, it comes at a greater cost. In our case it made sure you two would be almost exact copies of us, and that includes the love we share. Because Fabian is almost a carbon copy of Bella, and Fleur a copy of me it was clear to us from the moment you were conceived that you would fall in love. But because you are a part of us, we love you more than is normal, and I think you feel the same for us, am I right?" Eliza asked softly.

The twins nodded at that "we do, we love you both almost as much as we love each other. but we don't know how to interpret that love, we're both a bit confused about it, and we haven't really taken the time to talk about it." Fleur said softly.

Their mothers smiled at that. "Then here is what we shall do my sweets, you two may take all the time you need to talk about it, and when you have, let us know how you truly feel and we'll see what happens then." Bellatrix said as she kissed them both.

They smiled and nodded before they hugged their mothers tightly and made their way back to their own room, both of them still stark nude.

…

The moment they were inside Fleur pushed her brother to the bed. "I don't blame you for sleeping with our mothers baby, in fact it was so hot to see you lying in bed with them. But we have to talk about what they said before we lose ourselves in each other again.

He smiled and nodded as Fleur joined him on the bed. "So I guess we'll start with the obvious, do we love our mothers more than is considered normal, especially paying mind to everything they just said to us." Fleur said as she cuddled up to him.

"If I'm honest love, yes I love them both more than is normal and it is somehow similar to the love I feel for you. I expected that to happen with Mum, since we already share a lot of love. But somehow I feel the same for Mom." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "I feel the same love, but I wonder why we feel like this, could it really be that we are connected to them in a way?" She asked softly.

"I think it runs deeper than that. I think that you and Mom are one side a coin, and that Mum and me are the other side. Maybe we are the same in every way. If we were conceived with ancient magic, it would make sense that we want to spend as much time as possible with them. There is this ancient text I read at school and its words are still engraved in my mind. 'The one cannot live without that which makes it whole.' If that is the case with us and our mothers, I think we need to be open about our feelings to them." He said with a soft smile.

"I guess you are right brother, but it's just not fair. I have waited a long time to have you to myself, and now that I have you, we discover we can't live without our mothers." She said with a slight pout.

He smiled and pulled her on top of him. "The fact that we may share a bed occasionally with our mothers, or cousins for that matter, does not mean my heart will ever belong to anyone else then my dear sexy sister. I love you, more than anything or anyone in this world, and I will prove it every single day of our lives. Mum and Mom are close seconds, but my heart, body and soul will always belong to you." He said before kissing her.

She smiled at that. "And I am yours my love, heart, body, mind and soul." She said softly.

"I love you Fleur, but we still have to talk about what we are going to tell our mothers. Because we have been evading that a bit." He said with a soft smile.

"Can you blame me baby, because once again everything will change. You are the love of my life, but I can't lie to myself anymore. I love them too, and I can't wait to spend a night with them." She said as she rolled off him and cuddled into his side again.

He smiled and pulled her close. "Then I can't do anything else than agree with you my love. I love them both too, and I am a bit curious to find out how this will evolve. But the one thing I know is that you will always be the one I love the most, the first in my heart and in my thoughts, no matter how things go tonight and in the future."

Fleur smiled and kissed him deeply. "That is good to hear love. I was a bit afraid I might lose you to Mum." She said softly.

"You know as well as I that something like that will never happen. We might be born through ancient magic and somehow connected to our mothers, but underneath it all we are our own people, we have shown that on many occasions. And be honest, would you even want to come between them, because like us they have a true love which can never be broken, and we will only share that love with them and our dear cousins." He said before kissing her.

Fleur moaned into the kiss and straddled her brother. "How about a quickie before we go and talk to them, I'm craving your touch right now." She said softly.

"Neither of us know the meaning of the word quickie, but I'll make you a deal. We go and talk to them after dinner, and until then we stay right here in bed, in each other's arms where we both feel at home." He said softly.

"Okay baby, that works too. You know how much I love to lie in your arms.

He smiled and pulled her flush against his body, while his sister rested her head on his chest.

"I have to admit that I'm kind of nervous for tonight baby, what if we start to crave being with them as much as we crave being together?" Fleur asked softly.

"I doubt that it will happen love, but we'll cross that bridge when we are in bed with them, because as much as we look like our mothers in love and looks, both them and us are completely and utterly devoted to the ones we love, which in my case is you and only you, now and forever." He said before kissing her.

She moaned into his mouth and smiled at him when she pulled back slightly. "Thanks you baby, I really needed to hear that, because I couldn't have handled it if I lost you, especially to Mum."

"That will never happen my love. Now that I can finally hold you in my arms, I will never let you go anymore. That is something I promise you." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and relaxed against him, tracing random lines across any part of his body she could reach, making her brother shiver beneath her.

They laid like that, whispering sweet nothings to each other until Hermione knocked and popped her head through the door opening. "Time for dinner lovebirds. Your Mum called us down." She said with a slight blush.

"We'll be right there Hermione, just tell them we need to get ready. Mum will know what we mean with that." Fabian said with a wink.

Hermione smiled and nodded before closing the door again. Fleur then gave her brother a soft peck on the lips and rolled off of him. "We'd better hurry love, I'm kind of hungry after everything today." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss before he got up and handed his sister her underwear, before getting dressed himself.

Fleur gave him a shy smile and started getting dressed too, choosing one of her black dresses with golden trim for tonight's dinner.

…

After dinner Bellatrix and Eliza led their two oldest children to their bedroom, both of them wondering if their twins had actually talked about everything, like they said they would.

"So children, did you have a chance to talk about anything, or were you busy with let's say more loving activities?" Eliza asked with a smile.

They both smiled at that. "Actually mother, the only thing we did was talk, and we came to the conclusion that we want to do this, but on the other hand we are a bit nervous about the things that might change." Fabian said softly.

The two women smiled at that. "We understand you would be nervous about that, but we can assure you that between the two of you nothing will change. We know how much you love each other and how long you have waited to be together, and as you well know, your mother and I can't live without each other either. The only thing that will change is the love we share between the four of us, because that will become more intimate." Bellatrix said softly.

"And that is what we're afraid of Mum, that we will come to crave you two as much as we do each other, and to be honest, we don't want that to happen." Fleur said softly as she leaned into her brother a bit more.

"That won't happen my sweet, we are still your mothers first and foremost, and your happiness will always be the most important to us. we might love you more than is usual, but both the two of you and us can't live without the love of our lives. Bella will always be my true love." Eliza said lovingly.

The twins smiled and hugged their mothers tightly. "As Fleur will always be mine, thank you, we needed to hear that." He said softly.

Eliza and Bellatrix smiled and pulled their twins up for a kiss. "Now that we settled that, how about we all get naked and show each other just how much we love each other." Bellatrix said huskily.

Everyone nodded and quickly got undressed and when they were all naked, Bellatrix pulled her daughter to her body and gave her a deep and loving kiss, which also had an immediate effect on Fabian.

Eliza saw the look of lust in his eyes and pulled him close as well. Does that excite you son? To see your sister being kissed by your darling Mummy? How about you give me a kiss and let Mommy take care of you." She purred in his ear.

He nodded and kissed his mother passionately, Eliza moaning softly into the kiss while she let her hand glide down to his engorged penis.

"I still can't believe you're so big, my son, your sister truly is the luckiest woman in the world, and I am glad we can spend this evening together." Eliza said before kissing him softly.

"Thanks Mom, you know I have always lived for her happiness, and I'm glad I can love her like she deserves to be loved." He said with a soft groan as his mother started stroking his dick.

Eliza smiled and pushed him down to the bed, smiling as his Mum was already being eaten out by his sister, and he just couldn't resist kissing Bellatrix deeply.

Meanwhile Eliza straddled her son and lowered herself onto his dick, moaning softly as his length entered her. "Gods, this feels even better than the first time, a mother could get used to this." She said with a moan.

Bellatrix smiled at her wife. "He gets that from my side of the family baby, every Black is divine when it comes to sex, but on the other side, Fleur does know how to pleasure someone." She said with a similar moan.

"That's what she gets from the Malfoy side baby, we have always known how to please our lovers." Eliza said softly.

"That is most certainly true my love, you have always known how to pleasure me, and clearly our daughter has inherited that." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Trust me Mom, she knows how to please, but she is just as good at taking charge as well." He said as he let his hands roam across Eliza's body, making his mother moan.

Bellatrix smirked at that. "Really now sweetie, how much you are like your Mom, would you like to show Mummy how much you like to take charge?" She asked softly.

Fleur nodded and summoned a large strap-on to her with a flick of her hand. She then quickly buckled it and thrusted it inside her mother, pinning her hands above her head as she fucked her. "Do you like that Mummy, do you like it when your oldest daughter fucks you?" She asked huskily.

Bellatrix moaned at the tone of her daughter's voice. "Yes sweetie, Mummy loves it when her little girl is fucking her, you look so much like your mother." She said softly.

Fleur smirked and leaned down to kiss her mother. "Thanks Mum, that is one of the biggest compliments you can give me." She said with a moan.

Bellatrix smirked and pried her hands from her daughter's deliberately weak grip and flipped them over. "You have both done enough for our family in the last few days, let us take care of your needs tonight." She said with a smile.

The twins shared a look and relaxed against the matrass as their mothers shared a kiss and started riding them.

Fabian pulled his sister into a heated kiss and they moaned as they linked their fingers together.

They all knew that their orgasms wouldn't take long, because they had already worked themselves up before or in Bellatrix and Eliza's case, during dinner.

Soon enough they all moaned loudly as they came, Eliza being just in time to lift herself of his dick and take it into her mouth, desperately wanting to taste her son's seed.

"Your sister was right sweetie, your come is very sweet." She said softly before turning to her wife. "Did you want to taste your son as well my love?"

Bellatrix nodded and kissed her wife deeply as Eliza shared his come with her, making the raven haired witch moan.

"You do taste sweet Fabian, if I had known I would have let you come into my mouth on the night of the raid." Bellatrix said with a wink.

He blushed slightly and smiled as his mothers laid down beside him and Fleur. "Without a doubt, that was one of the hottest things we have ever done. Not even our nights with Cissa could compare to this." Eliza said as she wrapped her arm around Fleur's waist.

Bellatrix nodded at that. "Indeed love, and I am a bit ashamed to say it has tired me out."

"You're getting old Mum." Fabian said in a teasing tone.

"You take that back Fabian, I am not old." She said as she tightened the grip around his waist.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, you're not old." He said with an oomph.

She smiled and loosened her grip. "That's better sweetie, now let's get some sleep, we have deserved it after today." She said as she kissed his cheek.

They smiled and nodded. "Good night Mum, Good night Mom." They said before kissing both of their mothers.

The two women returned the gesture before kissing each other. "Good night my sweets, and sleep well." Eliza said softly.

Fabian and Fleur shared a last deep kiss and pulled each other close while their mothers held them tightly from behind, and like this they fell asleep, all of them with soft smiles gracing their faces.


	7. You're My Heart

**Black Family Ties**

 **C7: You're My Heart**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fabian and Fleur woke up very early and still in their mother's arms, who had an arm locked tightly around their waist while they had their hands locked together.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" She asked softly.

He smiled at his sister. "I slept great baby, how about you?" He asked in a similar tone.

"Likewise love, as I sleep amazing every night I sleep in your arms." She said before kissing him.

"I'm glad you two slept well, but do you have to talk so much in the mornings?" Bellatrix asked in a sleepy voice.

They both smiled and Fabian turned to give her a quick kiss. "Sorry Mum, but we usually talk a lot in the mornings." He said softly.

Behind Fleur Eliza was also waking up and smiled at her twins as she rested her head on Fleur's shoulder. "Don't pay Bella any mind sweetie, she's cranky in the morning sometimes."

Bellatrix growled softly and rested her head on his shoulders. "I am not cranky, just tired, and since it is Sunday today, I would like to sleep in for a bit." She said softly.

"Then we'll let you two sleep for a bit longer while we make our way back to our room. But before we do we want to thank you for last night, it was something we could only have wished for." Fleur said as she kissed them both and Fabian did the same.

The two women smiled and hugged them tightly. "You're very welcome my sweets, last night was something we had planned for a very long time, and it couldn't have gone better in our eyes." Eliza said softly.

They nodded and kissed their mothers softly before they made their way across the hall to their own room.

Once they were inside Fleur immediately led him back to the bed and cuddled up to him. "If they are going to sleep in for a bit, I don't see a reason why we can't do the same, because as much as I loved last night, I've missed the two of us even more." She said before kissing him.

He smiled and pulled her close. "I've missed us too baby, and I would love to hold you while we sleep together, we've earned our rest." He said softly.

She smiled and gave him a kiss as she traced her fingers across his mark. "Does the mark hurt baby?" She asked curiously.

"No baby, it doesn't hurt, I barely notice it being on my arm." He said softly.

"I'm glad for that, because you know I would hate to see you in pain, even if it was necessary." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "I know my love, and the same is true for me as well. I would hunt anyone down that would hurt you. Nobody lays a hand on you except for me, you are mine and mine alone." He said possessively.

She smiled at that. "And you are mine and mine alone baby, as you have been for our entire lives." She said before kissing him.

He nodded and pulled her close, wanting to feel his darling sister as close as possible.

Fleur seemed to notice that and cuddled into his body. "I have an idea baby, it's been a while since we worked out together, and I have a nice idea that will work for both of us." She said with a wink.

"Do tell baby, because you have certainly piqued my interest." He said with a smile.

"We're going to do a push up contest, and every time we come back up we give each other a kiss and the one who holds out the longest may do anything they want to the one who loses." She said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "You're on sis. It's been too long since we had some sort of contest and I look forward to handing you that pretty ass of yours again." He said with a wink.

"Oh now you've done it love. Now I have to beat you." She said before getting off the bed and putting on a bra, while Fabian put on a pair of boxershorts.

They gave each other a last kiss before they got into position, facing each other with a smirk.

As they started they found it difficult to give each other a quick peck every time they came up, but did so none the less, which did nothing for their already aroused state, and soon enough Fabian was pitching quite the tent in his boxers.

Fleur seemed to notice and smirked at her brother. "Getting excited again baby?" She asked softly.

"How couldn't I baby, watching your beautiful body glistening with sweat is extremely arousing." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "So are you admitting defeat then, because you know I will not quit." She said with a smirk.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes love, to you I have no trouble admitting defeat, but that is something you already knew." He said as he let himself drop to the floor.

Fleur smirked and crawled over him as she took her bra. "I know it is not easy to give up for you my love, and I will reward you with the something only I can give you. A night with me that I promise you will never forget." She said before kissing him passionately.

He moaned into the kiss and smiled as his sister pulled back. "I love you even more when you're horny baby, it's like you're a whole other woman when you get horny." He said huskily.

"Courtesy of Mom baby, that was one of the first things she taught me, the difference between being a wife in the bedroom and a woman to the outside, and I know we are not married just yet, but I hope you will forgive me if I treat us as if we were already married." She said softly.

He smiled brightly at that. "Baby, when the time is right I promise you to propose in the most romantic way possible, and until that time we will act as if we were already married, which is all I ever wanted." He said before pulling her into a kiss.

She smiled and pulled him up with her. "I'm glad you are taking this so seriously baby, but there is something more we need to talk about, and I would like it if you would join me for a shower while we talk, because I want to be clean before we go to breakfast." She said as she pulled him to the shower.

He only nodded and quickly took off his underwear and joined his sister in the shower, Fleur pushing him against the wall before she kissed him.

"You said you wanted to talk baby, but you still haven't told me what about." He said softly.

She smiled and pulled him close. "Actually it is two things and the first is something I have wanted to talk to you about for a very long time, and it is also something that will inevitably happen. How do you stand on children?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "Baby, I would love to have children with you someday, but why were you so nervous to talk to me about this? Surely you already knew I would love to have our own family one day." He asked kindly.

"Because baby, at the end of the day we are still brother and sister, and all the stories about incest-babies out there have me a bit worried about our potential children." She said softly.

"If we were some backwater incestuous couple, yes, then I would be worried as well, but we are part of the most ancient of magical families, and that ancient magic running through us will make sure that our children will be healthy and strong. But you mentioned another thing you wanted to ask?" He asked with a soft smile.

Fleur blushed slightly and pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "My second question is a bit related to my first one. When we are eventually married and have a family of our own, where will we live? Because I see too much danger in us living out in the open, even if the war turns out in our favor. I don't want to raise our children in an environment where we have to look over our backs our entire lives." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her flush against his body. "We will have a word with our mothers baby, I'm sure they won't mind having us live here. That way we'll be safe from anyone who will try to target us, and if the war doesn't turn out in our favor, we'll run and go to America or another country where we can build our lives together. The one thing I know is that I will never allow anyone to harm you or anyone we care about, even if that takes the ultimate price on my end." He said before kissing her deeply.

Fleur moaned into his mouth and smiled. "Don't say that baby, because you know I couldn't live without you. But I understand where you are coming from." She said with a soft smile.

"As I can't live without you my love, but fortunately we have a bit of time before we have to think about things like that. First we have a schoolyear to survive and after that we'll see what happens. Whichever way this story will turn out, I'm sure in the end we will pull through, because that is what we do best." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed her before he started to wash every inch of her body, paying special attention to her perfectly shaped butt.

Fleur moaned at his ministrations and smiled as he washed her. "You really love my ass don't you love?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed his way back up her body. "I don't love a particular part of your body love, to me every part of you is perfect, but I can't deny I have always been drawn to your pert butt." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him. "Then you'll love my surprise tonight baby, I'm sure of it." She said as she started washing him.

Fabian groaned softly as his sister's hands made their way over his body, washing every nook she could find, smiling as she saw the effect she had on her brother.

"Fleur, Fabian, time for breakfast." Nym called from the other side of the bathroom door.

The twins blushed at that "We'll be right there Nym." Fleur called back loud enough to be heard.

They heard a giggle coming from the other side, which indicated that Hermione was right next to her sister. They quickly turned off the shower and dried themselves off.

Fabian poked his head through the door to find their room empty once again. They then quickly got dressed and made their way downstairs to get some breakfast.

…

After breakfast Hermione, Nym and Fleur made their way to the backyard for a bit of training, while Fabian stayed in the den with Gabrielle and Luna, who were cuddled up together on one of the sofa's.

"Good morning lovebirds, how do you find yourselves this morning?" He asked with a smile.

The two girls smiled at him. "We're doing well brother, thank you for asking, how are you?" Gabrielle asked with a soft smile.

"I'm good as well Gabby, just a bit lost without our sister in my arms." He said softly.

"You poor thing, then why don't you join us for a stroll in the garden, Mum feels Luna and I could use a chaperone." Gabrielle said softly.

He smiled and nodded. "She has a good reason to feel that Gabby, because she knows how much you look like Fleur in so many things." He said softly.

Both girls blushed slightly at that, knowing exactly what he meant with that. "Then it is good that you are free to accompany us, isn't it Fabian?" Luna asked with a smile.

He nodded and stood as the girls did the same, the two young lovers linking their arms as they made their way towards the garden.

He followed the girls at an appropriate distance as not to impose on their already hushed conversation. He allowed his mind to drift as he watched the two young lovers walk, imagining how in few years they would also walk together as a married couple, possibly with their own children on their arm.

He saw himself walking with his sister while their own children ran ahead of them to see their grandmothers. He could almost see a curly dark haired girl and a blonde boy that looked exactly like them running along with smiles on their faces, and the vision brought a smile to his own face.

The two smaller girls seemed to notice his musings and each took one of his hands. "Are you okay Fabian?" Gabrielle asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Gabby, just thinking of our futures a bit. I see so much of my relationship with Fleur in you two that I can't help but think how it will be in a few years, when we are all out of school and ready to strike out on our own."

They smiled at that. "We've been thinking about that too Fabian, and honestly we see ourselves with our own little family in a few years, and probably still living here, because we already know we won't be safe anywhere else, even if the war turns out in our favor. Because no matter which way you turn it, the Order will always have its sympathizers and because of that we will always be hunted, not to think about what will happen if we should lose." Gabrielle said softly.

"Honestly, I could see it happening, but we will always stick together, no matter what happens we will always be a family in the end of the day and as a family I am sure we will make the right choice that will protect our family." He said as he hugged the two girls.

Luna and Gabrielle smiled and relaxed into the hug. "How about you Fabian, where do you and Fleur see yourselves in a few years?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled and led them to one of the benches so they could sit down while they talked. "We see ourselves in the same place as you girls. With a family of our own and probably still living here, because we will face the same threat as you girls, but I'm sure our mothers will not mind to have us at home and to have their potential grandchildren around so they can spoil them, because that is something that will undoubtedly happen." He said softly.

The two girls smiled at him "I'm sure it will, and to be honest, there is no place I would rather live to raise children than right here at home. Something about our home has always calmed me down." Gabrielle said with a soft smile as she cuddled into Luna, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know Gabby, but Mum said something about why we feel that way. Our home is drenched, for lack of a better word, in ancient magic and that adjusts itself to the emotions of the people who live here, and since we fill our house with nothing else but love and comfort, it is normal that we feel that given back to us." He said with a smile.

"That is something I felt when I came into the house for the first time. I felt so calm and at home when we came here that it felt easy to open my heart to your sister, which is something I usually do not do easily, and I really look forward to spend some more time here in the future." Luna said as she gave Gabrielle a kiss on the cheek.

Gabrielle blushed and hid her face in the long blonde air of her girlfriend. "I'm glad you already think of our future together love, that means so much to me." She said softly.

Luna smiled at her girlfriend. "Why wouldn't I Gabby, we've been friends since our first year, and you are the one that has always protected me from the ones that found it necessary to call me 'Looney' and for me there was no doubt that one day we would be together."

That made Gabrielle's blush darken a bit more. "I loved you from the first moment you sat next to me in the Great Hall on sorting night, there was no way I would let anyone insult the girl I love." She said softly.

"And I have loved you from that same moment baby, and I will continue to love you until the day we die." Luna said before pulling the other blonde into a kiss.

The love between the two girls was almost palpable and it made Fabian smile to see his youngest sister so in love. She deserved to be loved completely, since he wouldn't allow anything less for her. It was well known to anyone that he was fiercely protective of his sisters, and more than once he had threatened a boy who thought to have a claim on either Fleur or Gabrielle.

As it became more obvious that the two young lovers next to him wanted to take things further than they were allowed, he cleared his throat loudly, getting a glare from his youngest sister. "Don't look at me like that sis, or would you rather have me keep quiet and have Mom deal with you?" He said with a teasing tone.

She shook her head at that. "Sorry Fabe, we didn't mean to take it further than we are allowed, but Luna's lips are almost addicting to me." She muttered with a soft blush.

"I know that feeling Gabby, but you know why they said you can't take things further, right?" He asked softly.

They both nodded at that. "Yes we do, it because they feel we are too young to go that far, and we understand that, but sometimes we wished they trusted us more." Gabrielle said with a slight pout.

"It's not just that Gabby, it is because they told me of how we were conceived. We were all conceived thanks to ancient magic, and because of that they are a bit concerned of certain things when it comes to our love-lives. I'm sure once you are both sixteen, they will have a talk with you and give you the okay to take things further if you want." He said with a smile.

They girls smiled at that. "Then we will make sure we will take things easy, so they can see the love we have for each other." Luna said with a smile.

Gabrielle nodded excitedly and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss, before the two girls quickly made their way back to the house, with Fabian following the two again at a reasonable distance.

From the other side of the yard he could hear the crackle of spells, and he decided to see what Nym was teaching her girlfriend and his sister.

As he rounded the corner he saw that Hermione was squared off against Fleur, the two girls smiling at each other as they fired their spells.

The two girls saw him round the corner and smiled as he walked towards them, Nym now also noticing his presence. "Hello cousin, what brings you to our little training session?" Nym asked with a smile.

"Curiosity mostly, and I was missing my better half." He said with a soft smile.

The three girls smiled at that. "Why does that not surprise me, we were just about to wrap things up, so she's all yours again." Nym said softly.

"She's always mine Nym, even if she's not with me." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Fleur smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "And you are mine my love, now and forever, and I'm glad you have already discovered who the better half of this relationship is." She said softly.

"How could I not love, you have always steered me right when my by now legendary temper gets the best of me." He said with a soft smile.

"I can see you two want to be alone together, and to be honest I am dying to spend some time with my love as well, so baby, would you like to join me for a stroll through the garden?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Nym nodded and after they gave their cousins a hug the two girls made linked their arms and started strolling through the garden.

Fabian and Fleur smiled at the two and quickly made their way back inside, linking their hands and walking close together.

…

That evening after dinner Fabian and Fleur were relaxing in their room, both of them already naked and kissing each other softly.

"So baby, are you ready for your surprise?" She asked softly.

He nodded eagerly at her, which made her smile brightly. "I know you wanted to take my first time and that Mom took that from you, but there is something I have been a bit curious about, and I can assure you that you will be the first to ever fuck me there. I want you to fuck me in my ass." She said huskily.

He smiled and pulled her close. "I'm glad you trust me enough to do that to you baby." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "There is no one I trust more than you my love, as I have for our entire lives. And I know you are afraid of hurting me with that big cock of yours, but I like a bit of pain with the pleasure you always give me. But please go slow baby, I don't think I can handle the whole thing in one go, not yet at least." She said before kissing him and worked on getting him hard.

He moaned into her mouth and worked two fingers into her pussy, which got a moan from his sister.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already brother, I want to feel your cock inside of my ass." She said with a moan.

He smiled as Fleur knelt down in front of him and spread her cheeks for him, looking back at him with a coy smile. He then slid himself inside her pussy to get his dick wet while he also started fingering her butt with the same moisture.

Once he felt she was wet enough he pulled out of her and put the tip of his penis against her asshole. "Are you ready love?" He asked softly.

She nodded vigorously and moaned as he slowly slid himself into her, wincing slightly as she struggled to accommodate his large dick.

"One moment baby, let me get used to your size a bit." She said softly as he was halfway in.

He smiled and nodded at her, softly caressing any part of her body her could reach without accidentally pushing further.

It took Fleur nearly a minute to get used to his size in her ass, but once she was ready for all of him, she gently pushed her butt in him, giving him the signal she was ready for him.

He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as he slid himself in further, Fleur moaning loudly at the most intimate contact they ever had.

As he started to thrust into her, she looked at him with a slight blush, a bit embarrassed about what she had asked her brother.

"Don't stop love, it feels amazing when you fuck me like this, we will definitely be doing this more often." She said with a moan.

He smiled and bent to kiss her. "Whenever you want my love, it feels amazing to fuck you like this." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "And the best part, you can come inside, since the last time I checked, we can't get pregnant from anal sex, and that is exactly what I want you to do." She said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled as he grabbed her breasts as he pulled her against him, so that she could ride him, which made her moan even louder as his dick penetrated even deeper.

"Fleur baby, I'm going to come soon, you're squeezing me dry with that beautiful ass of yours." He said with a groan.

"Then come inside of me baby, I would love to go to sleep with your seed in my ass, but if you think we are done once we have both climaxed, you are very much mistaken." She said huskily.

He smiled at that. "I wouldn't have expected anything else love, I don't think I can ever get enough of your gorgeous body, especially if in a few weeks we have to sleep separate again." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly as she moaned out her orgasm, her brother not far behind as she felt him paint her insides with his seed as they shuddered against each other.

As he pulled out and her against him, they laid down beside each other, kissing each other deeply as Fleur cuddled up to him. "That was nothing short of amazing my love, thank you so much." He said with a smile.

She smiled and slung a leg over his. "I should be thanking you my love, not many men are so willing to fuck a woman's ass, and you are right, it was nothing short of amazing." She said before kissing him again.

He smiled and kissed her back with a moan, and against her leg Fleur felt how his dick was slowly hardening again. "Ready for another round my love?" She asked softly.

"A second, a third and even a fourth if need be baby, tonight is all about your pleasure." He said with a smile.

"Then fuck me brother, and fill me with your glorious cock again." She said as she pulled him close.

He smiled and flipped them over before sliding into her wet pussy again, both of them moaning as he set an unrelenting pace.

The two lovers grasped at each other every chance they got and without conscious thought Fleur had an idea. "Fabian baby, I want you to come inside of me, I need to feel you explode inside of me. And before you start, it is a safe day for me." She said with a soft moan.

That made him smile even brighter and knew that it wouldn't do for him to come first again, so he angled his thrusts slightly so he stimulate her clit every time their hips met.

Fleur moaned loudly at the new stimulation, and it didn't take her a minute before she screamed out her second orgasm, her brother following close behind as he filled her pussy with his come.

When he pulled out of her she smiled goofily at him. "That felt amazing Fabian, I can't wait until we can do this all the time." She said as she pulled him close.

"Likewise my love, it felt amazing to come inside you like this, but I have to admit I'm kind of tired after everything, would you mind if we called it a night?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him. "Of course not my love, I'm pretty tired too, but not really sleepy yet, so if you're okay with it I would love to cuddle up to you for a bit." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her close as she rested her head on his shoulders. "I love you Fleur, thank you for everything you have given me tonight." He said softly.

"Thank you baby, I felt you deserved something special after everything that happened in the past few days, and of course I needed to stake my claim again after everything we did with our mothers and what you did to Ginny." She said as she straddled and kissed him.

He moaned into the kiss but pulled back with a groan when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's us Fabian, are you two free to talk?" Nym asked through the door.

They both smiled at each other and quickly crawled under the covers. "Yes we are free dear cousins, please come in." Fleur said once she had situated herself in her brother's arms again.

Slowly the door opened and judging by the way their hair was messed up, it was clear how the two sisters had spent their evening, the two still wearing a slight blush and their covers around their bodies.

"We were wondering if it was okay if we slept here tonight, we kind of broke our bed." Hermione said with a blush.

The twins laughed at that. "How did you manage to do that, as far as I know the beds in our home are quite sturdy." Fleur said with a smile.

The two girls blushed at that. "We kind of went overboard with our lovemaking, and that rocking kind of broke the legs on the back of the bed, and apparently my magic won't fix it." Nym said with a blush.

"Then join us dear cousins, we were about to get some rest as well." Fabian said as he flipped open the covers for them.

The two girls smiled and quickly joined them in bed, Nym ending up next to Fabian. "This is comfy, we should do this more often." Hermione said as she came to rest on Nym's shoulder.

"And we shall, when we are both ready to share our love between the four of us. For now a sleepover is what we need to get closer to each other, and we would love it if you two would join us for a few nights." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Both girls smiled at their cousins. "We would love to, I feel we haven't spent nearly as much time together as we should have, and I you know I really want to get to know the two of you more intimately." Hermione said softly.

The twins smiled at that. "And so would we Hermione, as a matter of fact, I personally would love to know every beautiful inch of your body." Fleur said in a seductive tone.

Hermione blushed a little at that. "As I would love to explore your body Fleur, since I have always been fascinated by your body, and to be honest there have been many dreams that involved the both of us in a bed without either of us wearing clothes." She said as her blush darkened.

Fleur smiled and shared a quick look with Nym and Fabian, who smiled and nodded at her. "Then tonight my dear Hermione, I will sleep by your side, so at least a part of your fantasies may come true." Fleur said as she cuddled up to the brunette and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Hermione relaxed against the blonde's body and smiled as one of Fleur's arms came to rest across her waist. "And trust me that I will relish the feel of your body against mine tonight, no offense love." She said softly.

"None taken baby, you told me of your fantasies, and you know I don't mind you indulging in them, and if that gives me a night next to my dear and loving nephew, I can have a night without you." Nym said softly.

Hermione smiled and accepted a last kiss from her pink haired lover, before being pulled into a passionate kiss by her blonde cousin, making her moan softly into the blonde's mouth.

"As much as I would love to continue this Hermione, Fabian really wore me out, as I am sure Nym also did with you, and since our lovers are already asleep, I suggest we do the same." Fleur said as she pulled back.

Hermione yawned slightly and nodded before cuddling back into Fleur's arms, both girls quickly falling asleep as they held each other.


	8. Morning Activities

**Black Family Ties**

 **C8: Morning Activities**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: We're almost to the part where they go back to school, but as you have come to expect, there is a big amount of smut that needs to happen before they go back.**

The following morning the two couples woke up with a smile. Hermione was still in Fleur's arms, while Fabian had crawled on top of Nym and had his head between her breasts, while the pink haired witch had an arm slung low around his waist.

"Good morning Fleur, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked softly.

The blonde smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I slept amazing 'Mione, how did you sleep." She said with a soft smile.

"Like a baby, it's almost as comforting when I sleep in Nym's arms." She said as she cuddled into the blonde's arms.

Fleur smiled and pulled the brunette against her. "Well, it seems our lovers are still fast asleep, so we have a little time to relax." She said softly.

Hermione smiled and turned around in the blonde's arms. "Or we could do what we talked about yesterday before we went to sleep, because I really want to kiss you right now." She said with a slight blush.

"Well, since my lover's head is wedged between your lover's breasts, I don't see why we shouldn't indulge our urges a bit." Fleur said before pressing her lips against Hermione's.

The two girls moaned into the kiss, and unbeknownst to them Fabian and Nym were watching them intently.

"Good morning love, getting started without us?" Fabian asked with a whisper in Fleur's ear.

The two girls broke their kiss and turned around to look at their lovers. "Not really baby, you two looked so peaceful that we decided to indulge our urges a bit." Fleur said softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Then I guess you won't mind if I give Nym a good morning kiss as well." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur shook her head and kissed Hermione again, the brunette smiling into their kiss.

Fabian smiled at the two and gave his cousin a deep and loving kiss, smiling into it as she leaned into him. "I can feel that another part of you also wants a morning kiss." Nym said as she felt his dick throbbing against her leg.

He blushed a little at that and as he looked next to him he saw that his sister and cousin had already thrown of their covers and were currently fingers deep inside each other.

"Well if they can make love to each other, why can't we." He said before kissing his way down her body.

"Oh no Fabian, we're going to do this a bit differently. I'm dying to taste you again, and I know you want to taste me too, so I am going to park myself over your face and you are going to eat me out while I suck your amazing cock." She said before straddling his face.

He only smiled and nodded before he started doing as he was told, both of them moaning as they started pleasuring each other.

Their moans drew the attention of their two lovers, who only smiled and mirrored their positions, while Fleur grabbed her brother's hand and gave him a soft squeeze.

He groaned softly knowing that his lover was close by while he was pleasuring his cousin.

Their moans quickly filled the room and soon enough the Fleur and Nym were screaming out their orgasms.

As Nym rolled off of him she was still panting heavily from the pleasure he had given her. "No matter how many times you do that to me, I will never get sick of it." She said softly.

"And may I add that your sister is also quite talented with her tongue." Fleur said as she rolled of off Hermione and into Nym's arms.

Hermione blushed at that. "Thank you Fleur, you were amazing as well." She said softly.

Fleur smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you Hermione, but I'm sorry I couldn't make you come." She said softly.

"That's okay Fleur, even Nym can't make me come all the time, no matter how hard she tries. I guess it just takes long for me to come." Hermione said softly.

Nym and Fleur shared a look and smiled. "We might know why that is love, since you are still technically a virgin, it takes a bit longer for you to come, and I know you are a bit hesitant for me to Morph a dick, so me and Fleur want to offer you the chance to lose your virginity with your dear cousin." Nym said softly.

Hermione blushed softly at that. "You know the reason why I am hesitant to make love to you while you have a dick. I'm afraid I won't be able to live without it anymore, but I am equally hesitant to let anyone have my first time but you." She said as her blush darkened.

Nym smiled at that. "And I would love to be your first love, I really would, but we owe them both a lot, including our current happiness. If Fabian and Fleur had not confessed their love for each other, I would never had the guts to do the same to you, let alone experience all those wonderful memories we made together."

"Is that true you two, did you give Nym the boost she needed to make us both happy?" Hermione asked softly.

The twins nodded and smiled at their cousins. "Yes we did, and we would do it again for anyone in our family. We knew of the love Nym has for you, and she was afraid that you wouldn't want to be with her when it was revealed you were sisters. We only gave her the last push she needed to make sure you two would be together." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "Then we do owe you for our happiness, and to thank you, I would be honored if Fabian would be my first. I want to give myself completely to Nym, I owe it to her." She said as she caressed Nym's cheek softly.

"You don't owe me anything my love." Nym said softly.

"I do baby, I owe my happiness and new life to you and our dear cousins, and I am a firm believer in paying my debts, and if you are okay with it, I want Fabian to be my first and only man I will ever make love to." Hermione said softly.

Nym smiled and gave her a kiss before she nodded at her lover. "As long as he will be the only man you will ever have inside of you, I am okay with it." She said softly.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Fabian asked curiously.

The three girls smiled at him. "You do baby, but would you refuse your cousins? Hermione wants to thank you in true Black style for giving her the happiness she has sought for years." Fleur said before kissing him.

He smiled at that. "Well, if you put it like that, who am I to deny my cousins anything, you know I have never been good at denying my family anything." He said softly.

That made all three girls smile, while Hermione gave the other two a soft kiss before crawling over to him, gasping slightly when she saw how big he was. "Oh my God, I never figured you would be so big Fabian." She said softly.

"You're not the first one to say that Hermione, both my sister and your sister said the same thing when they first saw it." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione blushed and slowly started stroking him, getting a soft groan from her cousin.

"Are you enjoying this Fabe? I must admit this is the first time I've done something like this." She said with a blush.

He smiled at her. "I feels great Hermione, I'm sure with a bit more practice, which Nym will no doubt help you with, you will be amazing at this as well." He said softly.

Hermione smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I am ready Fabian, but please go easy on me, you are quite big after all." She said softly.

"Of course my dear cousin, the last thing I want is to hurt you." He said with a soft kiss her cheek.

Hermione blushed and moaned as he gently entered her, wincing slightly as he broke her hymen.

Fleur and Nym saw a few tears in Hermione's eyes, and they quickly cuddled up to the brunette to kiss her cheek. "The pain will pass soon enough love, and then it will feel like the best thing in the world, you may even want me to fuck you." Nym said softly.

Hermione smiled at that. "I know it will pass baby, I've read enough about sex to know what I was getting into." She said softly.

Soon enough the pain faded, and she gave Fabian a smile that could start thrusting.

He gave her a kiss and slowly started thrusting into his cousin, while she was being kissed by her lover and his sister, which made her moan loudly.

He quickly found a rhythm they both enjoyed, but because both of them were already halfway through their orgasms when they started it didn't take long for Hermione to scream out her climax, Fabian not being far behind as he pulled out and came all over the three girls.

They moaned loudly as they cleaned each other up by licking each other clean, while Fabian laid down next to them.

Once they were clean Fleur cuddled up to her brother, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, while Hermione did the same to Nym.

"That was amazing Fabian, thank you so much." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her. "It was no problem Hermione, I was honored to be your first." He said softly.

"I certainly hope you are not going to become spoiled my love, because it is still Fleur's decision when we are allowed to feel him again." Nym said softly.

Hermione smiled and kissed her sister. "I know, but I wouldn't want to trade you even if we could do this every night. I've given my heart to you and you alone, the fact that we sometimes share a bed with our loving cousins, who I do love, does not mean I will love them more than I will love you." She said before pulling her pink haired sister into a kiss.

Nym moaned into the kiss and pulled her close, the two girls losing themselves in each other yet again, much to the amusement of their cousins. "While you two go for another round, we'll be taking a shower." Fabian said as he picked up his sister bridal style and walked towards the bedroom.

They only got back moans and grunts as they shut the door on their two cousins.

…

After their shower and Nym and Hermione had gone to their own room to shower, the twins dressed and made their way downstairs for breakfast.

As they came down, both of their mothers and their Aunt Andromeda were already waiting for them. "Well it's about time you lovebirds came down, we were just about to check if you were still alive." Eliza said with a smile.

They blushed and shared a look, nodding almost imperceptibly at each other. "We spent the morning with our dear cousins, and let's just say things got a bit intense. Nym and 'Mione are taking a shower and should be down shortly." Fleur said with a soft smile.

The three women smiled at that. "And when you say intense, do you mean what I think you do?" Andromeda asked softly.

Fabian and Fleur nodded at that. "It does, we were talking a bit at first and Hermione and Nym wanted to thank us for bringing them together, and Hermione wanted me to be her first." Fabian said with a smile.

"I wonder why she would do that, did she happen to tell you that?" Andromeda asked with a kind smile.

He smiled at that. "Actually she did, she was a bit nervous to make love to Nym, and I only helped her get over those nerves." He said softly.

Andromeda smiled at that. "Well, since I heard a little from your mothers how you are in bed, and knowing Hermione, she has thought a lot about this, so I can only thank you for helping my daughter get over her nerves." She said softly.

Just then Nym and Hermione also came down, both freshly showered and in new clothes, which only helped their natural beauty.

When they saw their mother sitting next to their Aunts with a knowing smile on her face, they blushed slightly. "Good morning my dears, how did you sleep?" Andromeda asked with a smile.

"We slept well mother, thank you for asking." Nym said softly.

Andromeda smiled and decided not to tease her daughters, wanting to leave some things unsaid between them.

"Now that we are all complete, how about you kids join us for breakfast, we wanted to wait until you were up." Bellatrix said with a smile.

They all smiled and followed their mothers to the dining room, where a big breakfast was already waiting for them.

After breakfast Bellatrix and Eliza took their children to the Floo, since they still had some school supplies to shop for.

Andromeda, Nymphodora and Hermione chose to apparate, as not to draw as much suspicion.

As the four arrived in Diagon Alley, they had to suppress the urge to smile at the destruction that was still visible in the streets.

Not wanting to implicate themselves with the attacks, they went about their business, making a beeline for Madame Malkins, since both Fleur and Fabian needed new robes for the coming year.

As they entered the shop they saw the familiar red hair of the Weasley's, who looked a bit shocked to see them here.

Without a second glance towards the family, they made their way to the Slytherin section of the store, the two women browsing through the robes as their children took a seat in one of the couches, trying to put a bit of separation between them.

A little while later they caught a glimpse of Ginny, who looked around with a frightful look on her face, which made them both smirk slightly.

Right behind her was Ron, who had one eye swollen shut and was clutching at his stomach, and with his one good eye he glared at them as he and his family walked out.

Once the Weasley's were outside, Fabian and Fleur collapsed into a fit of giggles. "I can't believe he tried to glare at us with one eye, it looked so funny. Although I can't remember Hermione telling us she hit him in the face too." Fabian said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "I know, it was funny as fuck, but I must say I loved the look on Ginny's face even more, you really did a number on her my love." She said in a similar tone.

"I can't wait to see Potter's face in a few days, I'm eager to know how he is coping with the loss of his family." Fabian said as he pulled her into his arms.

Fleur blushed slightly and gently pushed him away. "Not here love, we can't be seen intimate in public just yet, at least not until this year is over." She whispered in his ear.

He pouted slightly but knew his sister was right. It was too risky for them to show their love in public.

His sister smiled sympathetically at her love, knowing how hard was for her brother to not be able to show her how much he loved her.

They didn't notice how their mothers were looking at them with soft smiles on their faces. "If you two are quite done with ogling each other, we would like to get going." Bellatrix said with a smile.

The twins blushed slightly and smiled at their mothers before they stood and followed them outside.

"We know you two are still quite giddy about your first raid, but we must warn you not to talk about it in public, especially not if we are walking in one of the places we raided." Eliza said softly.

They nodded and silently followed their mothers through the streets of Diagon Alley towards Nocturn Alley.

…

When Andromeda, Nymphodora and Hermione appeared in Nocturn Alley, they made a beeline for Borgin and Burkes, while Hermione kept a sharp eye out for her former friends, who she knew would probably be here as well.

Nym seemed to notice how Hermione was checking their surroundings every few seconds and looped an arm through that of her sister. "Don't worry love, they won't get us here. Aunt Bella sent a quick message to Mom that the Weasley's are here, but both Ron and Ginny are in no condition to be stealthy, and I'm sure if Harry is here, he won't try anything on his own." She whispered softly in her ear.

Hermione shivered slightly from her lover's breath in her ear and smiled. "I guess you're right, Harry has never done anything by himself, and every time he does it turns out disastrous, as his two latest encounters with our Lord are proof of. Come to think of it, both him and Ron can't even pass a schoolyear without them copying from me." She said in a whisper.

Nym smiled at her lover. "Never again love, because our mother has pulled some strings and has gotten you a House Transfer to Ravenclaw, where someone with your intellect can truly flourish." She said softly.

Hermione smiled brightly and just before they walked into the store, she hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you for getting me transferred to Ravenclaw Mom, I don't think I would have survived another year with those idiots in Gryffindor."

Andromeda smiled and kissed her youngest daughter on the cheek, while she gave her oldest a pointed look. "Technically you weren't supposed to find out until tonight, but you are very welcome none the less. There is something I must ask you though. Since you will be in Ravenclaw, I want to ask you to keep an eye out for Luna and Gabrielle, this year will be hard for them." She said softly.

"Of course I will Mom, Gabby is my niece and Luna has been my best friend since her first year. I will make sure nothing happens to them." She said softly.

"That's all I can ask for, but were wasting time as it is, and we still have a lot to do, which includes getting you a new robe." Andromeda said with a smile.

The two girls nodded and followed their mother inside, where they were greeted by one of the owners. "Good afternoon Madame's Black, we have been expecting you." The man said with a slight bow.

The three women smirked and followed the man through the store, until they reached a large cabinet.

"Madame's Black, may I present to you, the Vanishing Cabinet, slightly in disrepair, but I understood you intend to remedy that in the near future." He said with a fake smile.

"Indeed it is, and we intend to do the same with its twin at Hogwarts. My daughter Nymphodora will tend to the one in your shop and I expect you to provide her with everything she may need. Do I make myself clear?"

The man flinched a little. "Crystal Madame Black, your daughter will want for nothing while she is here." He said with a slight bow.

"Very well, but be aware that any fault will be directed to the Dark Lord without a second thought. Now, we want to see what you have in long range communication devices." Andromeda said dismissively.

The man bowed again and led them to another corner of the shop. "These coins are specifically enchanted to allow long range communication with a crystal clear connection." He said smoothly.

"We'll take nine, to be delivered to Black Manor before the day is out." Andromeda said with a smirk.

Again the man nodded and drew up a quick bill. "They will be sent this afternoon Madame Black. May I assume you would want this billed to your family's Vault?" He asked softly.

Andromeda gave a short nod and then led her daughters outside again, the two girls smiling as they stepped outside on the cobblestone again.

"That was amazing how you handled that man Mom." Hermione said softly.

Andromeda smiled at her daughter. "That's the result of decades of practice sweetie, soon enough you will handle yourself with just as much confidence." She said softly.

Hermione smiled at that, and molded herself into Nym's side again, the pink haired witch looping her arm through that of her sister.

As they walked onto the main street again, Hermione saw a flash of raven hair hide in one of the alley's. "I think it's best if we go to Madame Malkins, we're being watched." She said softly.

Andromeda and Nym nodded and they quickly made their way to the shop, Hermione glancing covertly over her shoulder every once in a while, noticing that Harry was trying very hard to remain stealthy in the various alley's.

Before they walked into the store she took a good look around for her former friend, and noticed he was looking intently at her via a mirror.

Wanting to shock him, she pulled Nym close and gave her a deep kiss, surprising her lover with the public display and from the corner of her eye she saw the shocked look on Harry's face.

She smirked into the kiss and when she broke it, she gave Nym a wink before leading her into the store.

"You need to be careful love, it is known publically that we are sisters, so we can't be seen kissing each other like that, as much as I would want to." Nym said softly.

Hermione nodded at that. "I know baby, but I had to do something to get Potter of our backs." She said with a soft smile.

Nym smiled and gave her sister a quick peck on the cheek. "And I'm sure he won't be bothering us baby." She said as she led her towards the Ravenclaw section of the store.

Hermione smiled at that. "I wonder if Ravenclaw colors will look good on me, I've gotten used to the red and gold of Gryffindor." She said with a blush.

"I'm sure you will look amazing sweetie, I've learned that Dumbledore stacked the deck against you and made sure that you were sorted in Gryffindor. You should have been in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw for the start, we figured that Ravenclaw would be the safer option for you, since most of the Slytherins will not accept your true blood status, although I am sure your cousins will protect you from anyone who would try and harm you." Andromeda said softly.

"That Order just gives me more reason to hate them with each passing day. I will make sure he will pay for every time he has fucked us all over." Hermione said with a growl.

Andromeda smiled at her youngest. "I understand that my sweet angel, but unfortunately his life is already spoken for. Our Lord has given that assignment to Draco." She said in a whisper.

Hermione nodded at that, knowing the wisdom in choosing Draco for that particular assignment.

The next half hour was filled with Hermione changing into various types of robes under the watchful eye of her sister and mother.

Once Andromeda was satisfied with her daughter's robes, they paid and made their way back outside, again making their way to Nocturn Alley so they apparate home.

…

When the three women re-appeared in the living room of Black Manor, they were unsurprised to see the two other couples of the household in a passionate embrace.

Fleur had straddled Fabian and was kissing him passionately while he had his arms low around her back.

On the other couch Bellatrix and Eliza were cuddled up and also kissed each other softly.

"Welcome back sister, I trust you were successful in your endeavor today?" Bellatrix asked with a soft smile.

Andromeda smiled at her older sister. "I was Bella, everything for our Lord's plans has been set in motion, all that remains is to locate the one at Hogwarts. But I'm afraid we were followed by the Potter boy, so he might know something, even if that is only the knowledge that Hermione's allegiance have shifted."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Let him draw his petty conclusions, it's not as if he can do anything about it, because I trust you have told her of her new accommodations for the coming year?"

Andromeda nodded at that. "I have, or more specifically, her sister told her."

"Another family tradition kept alive I see. I still remember when Cissa and I did the same for you." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Andromeda blushed slightly and took a seat next to her sister and sister-in-law, where she was pulled into a sideways hug by Bellatrix. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed Andy, it's been too long since I saw you blush." She said with a smile.

"And it's been too long since I've been able to relax in your arms sister. It's a good feeling to feel welcomed as family again." Andromeda said softly.

Meanwhile Nym had taken a seat next to her cousins while her lover had straddled her before kissing her deeply again.

"I think we've lost our children to each other again love, how about we give them some privacy." Eliza said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix and Andromeda nodded and followed Eliza to the sitting room, the two sisters smiling at each other while they had an arm slung across each other's backs.

As they took a seat in one of the comfortable sofa's, Bellatrix relaxed against her wife while she also pulled her younger sister against her, Andromeda smiling as her sister's arm came to rest around her waist.

"Are you okay Andy?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Andromeda smiled at her. "Partly sister, it's just when I look at you and Eliza that I realize what I am missing in my own life." She said softly.

"That is something we can understand Andromeda, but you know we both love you, and if you ever feel the need for intimacy, you are welcome to join us in bed." Eliza said softly.

"I am inclined to take you up on that offer Eliza, but far be it from me to come between you and my sister." Andromeda said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at her sister. "How could you come between something that has been meant to be from the time we were little. Eliza and I have been talking a lot recently, and since we are both in a similar position with our children being in love with each other, we wanted to explore what the three of us can have as well. We have always loved you, and that is why it hurt so much when you broke off all contact with us." She said softly.

Andromeda smiled at them. "It hurt me too, every single day that I was away from you and Cissa, I wanted to come back, but I didn't feel I deserved the love you've always shown me anymore. That's why I'm so happy that you accepted me back the way you have, and as long as we are being honest, I have always loved you both as well, and there have been many nights I dreamt of joining you both." She said with a slight blush.

"As I said Andy, you are welcome to join us any time you want, and if this works out for all of us, maybe we can make this a more permanent arrangement, I certainly would like it, and I believe Bella wouldn't mind it as well." Eliza said softly.

"I would love to Eliza, how about tonight we give this arrangement a try and see how it goes from there." Andromeda said with a slight blush.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Then that is what we shall do, and if it will work out the way I know it will, the children will share in our happiness as well. Nymphodora and Hermione would have an even closer bond with Fabian and Fleur, which we all know they have already shared."

Eliza and Andromeda nodded and smiled. "I agree love, but I think it's best to leave any further talk until tonight after dinner, otherwise we might miss dinner altogether." Eliza said softly.

The two sisters nodded and relaxed against each other as they talked quietly.

In the living room the two couples had finally found some time to separate themselves and were unknowingly in a similar positions as their three mothers in the sitting room.

"You know, I really don't look forward on going back to school in a few days. All those idiots who will judge us again, it's going to be hard to keep my thoughts to myself until we start and win this war." Fleur said as she cuddled into her brother's side.

He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "I know baby, but it's only one more year and then we'll be the ones laughing at them, instead of the other way around." He said softly.

Hermione smirked at that. "Maybe we could use a few of the Gryffindor girls as sluts for the Slytherin Dorms, I think some people would love to gangrape Ginny and that big titted bimbo Lavender, and perhaps a few others as well. And the best part is that they deserve it as well." She said with an evil smile.

They all looked a bit shocked at her. "How absolutely evil of you Hermione, but I think it would please our Lord, as a punishment for betraying their blood." Nym said as she pulled her sister closer.

Hermione nuzzled into her side and smiled at her. "We'll see how it goes love, first I have to survive this year in a new House, but thankfully I will have Gabby and Luna in that same house." She said softly.

"And don't forget that we'll protect you from anyone who will even think of trying anything against you. Because if they do they will feel the wrath of a Black scorned." Fleur said with a smile.

"And I am thankful that I have such a loving family as you, and of course to have found such a loving and sexy sister and lover." Hermione said before kissing her sister deeply.

The twins smiled and looked each other in the eyes before they did exactly the same as their two cousins, Fleur again straddling her brother as she let her hands roam under his shirt.

He groaned and let his own hands slide under her shirt to fondle her breasts, which got a nice moan from his sister.

This continued on until dinner, when their mothers returned to the living room and coughed lightly to get their attention.

"I'm glad you four respect our property enough to not have sex on the couch, but dinner is served, if you can pry your hands of off your lovers." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"We can try to keep our hands to ourselves, but we can't make any promises." Fabian said with a similar smile.

The three women smiled as their children followed them into the dining room.

Dinner was a quiet affair, and after dinner the three women sat their children down for a bit. "Before we all retire for the night, we have a last surprise for you. Your school letters came today, and we took the liberty of opening them for you. Fleur, Fabian, you are both Prefects of Slytherin this year, just as we both were during our sixth year." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Hermione my dear, you have also been made a Prefect of Ravenclaw, and I must say I am very proud of you." Andromeda said with a smile.

The three smiled brightly at that. "We kind of expected this Mom, and we also know Draco didn't get it because of his mission this year, we will try and make you proud." Fabian said softly.

"We know you will sweetie, that's why Severus chose you, and the same goes for Flitwick, and while he may not look it, he is an avid supporter of our Lord." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

The children smiled at that. "That was something unexpected, but his attitude makes a lot of sense now." Hermione said softly.

Andromeda smiled at her. "Filius has been given specific instructions not to favor you, because of the suspicion it might rouse. But he'll keep an eye out and help you wherever he can."

Hermione nodded and cuddled into her sister's side a bit more. "I can see the four of you are desperate to be alone, and to be honest, the three of us also have a lot to talk about, so I suggest we continue this talk tomorrow." Eliza said softly.

They nodded and hugged their mothers before they made their way upstairs, hugging each other tightly before they retreated to their own rooms.


	9. Back to School

**Black Family Ties**

 **C9: Back to School**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: We're finally at the part where the real fun begins, lots of Weasley/Dumbledore bashing from here on out, and of course the occassional smut, because lets face it, I just wouldn't be myself without a bit of smut.**

The following Thursday they were back at Kings Cross station, Nym being especially nervous because of the fact that this was the first time the two lovers would be separated for a prolonged period of time.

"I'll write to you as often as I can love, I promise." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

Nym smiled and pulled her into another hug. "It's better to use your coin love, because I can't live without your angelic voice for too long, and a letter won't be enough to convey the love I feel for you." She said softly.

Hermione smiled at that. "Then I will use my coin love, because the same goes for me, I can't live without your beautiful voice in my mind." She said before giving her sister a kiss on the cheek.

Nym blushed at that, but returned the sweet gesture. "You have to go now love, otherwise I will never let you go, the train is about to leave and I'm sure Fabian and Fleur are waiting for you." She said softly.

Hermione nodded and gave her sister a tight hug before she walked into the train, not daring to look back at her lover because she didn't trust herself to not run back into Nym's arms.

She felt how two familiar arms wrapped around her waist, and she didn't have to look back to know that it was Fleur. "You'll be fine 'Mione, you'll see her again soon enough, come, let's find a seat." Fleur said softly.

She nodded and gave her lover a last smile and wave before she followed her cousin to the Slytherin cart.

As they entered the cart, she saw that Luna and Gabrielle were already cuddled up in one of the couches, and that Fabian was already waiting for them.

"Good morning cousin, did you say goodbye to your sister?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Hermione nodded and took a seat next to her cousins, sitting a bit back from all the scrutinizing looks she was getting for most of the Slytherins.

Fabian seemed to notice and stood. "Alright, whatever anyone is thinking, it stops now. Hermione is a true Black and she will be treated with the same respect. She was lied to by the Order and she wants revenge as much as any of us. If anyone even thinks about doing anything to her, we are going to argue, and I can assure you that I will win. If anyone tries to hurt her, I will do something twice as bad to that person. She is also no longer a Gryffindor, but is a Ravenclaw like my little sister. Do I make myself clear?" He asked almost with a growl.

Everyone paled a little, but nodded, although he could see a few dark looks. "Was there something you wanted to say, Pansy?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. Why should we even believe anything you say, because you are a Black, I don't think so. I have never trusted that Mudblood, and I sure as hell will not trust her now, just because you and your slut sister say so." Pansy said with a growl.

"I'm going to give you one chance to apologize for that, because you know what will happen if you don't." He said with a smirk.

Pansy laughed at that. "Like I could give a flying fuck. I don't take orders from you, Black, or anyone else for that matter. The only one I will ever consider listening to, is my dear Draco." She said with a snarl.

"Then I will say it Pansy, you will leave Hermione alone, or I will not intervene when Fleur rips you a new one." Draco said in his usual bored tone.

Pansy pouted at that but refrained from further comment, but they all knew this was far from the end of this conversation. Draco then took a seat next to his cousins and flashed Hermione a quick smile, which she returned just as quick.

"So, now that the usual drama has passed, how did you enjoy the rest of the holiday, Draco?" Fabian asked with a smile.

Draco smiled at that. "It was fine, after everything happened it was pretty quiet, all things considered, I even got a special mission for the coming year, but I think we all have one." He said softly.

Fabian and Hermione nodded at that. "We have, and we plan to start as soon as we get to school, but I must ask you to try and contain your biggest admirer a bit, because you know I wasn't lying when I said that I won't stop Fleur the next time she opens her mouth the wrong way."

Draco nodded understandingly. "I know, but I don't know how long I will be able to do that, she wants to be my girlfriend, but as you know I have my eye on another girl, and I want to try and get together with her before Christmas." He said softly.

"And who is it that has captured your attention Draco?" Fleur asked curiously.

Draco blushed at that. "It's Pansy of course, but I will hold off from dating her until she learns a bit of respect for our family." He said softly.

They all smiled at that. "She will be a good match for you once she matures a bit, and she kind of resembles your mother in both looks and personality, so that is another benefit." Fabian said with a smile.

"Thanks Fabe, I really needed to think about Pansy as my Mom." Draco said with a groan.

"All in a day's work Draco, you need to be teased from time to time." Fabian said softly.

Draco stuck out his tongue, much to the amusement of his cousins. "But seriously now, how are you coping Hermione? I can believe your first taste of pureblood drama made quite the impact." He asked softly.

Hermione sighed a little at that. "I'm okay I guess, it's not like I'm not used to this kind of treatment by now. I know people will have problems with my new status, but I don't care about them. I care about my family and the new friends that will accept me for who I am. The rest can go fuck themselves with a Firebolt for all I care." She said softly.

"That's a very pureblood way of thinking Hermione, I can see our cousins and no doubt your sister have spent a lot of time teaching you all the ins and outs of the pureblood society." Draco said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "That's most certainly true Draco, they have spent a lot of time teaching me everything I need to know, along with a few other things, and before you ask. No, I will not tell you." She said with a blush.

Draco smiled at her. "I wouldn't even want to know Hermione, what you and Dora do behind closed doors is entirely between you two."

Hermione blushed slightly, but refrained from comment right now.

"So Draco, excited to get to school again?" Gabrielle asked with a soft smile.

He smiled at her. "Partly yes, mostly I'm nervous about everything this year will bring, not even considering everything we have to do." He said softly.

Gabrielle smiled and nodded at her cousin. "I can understand, especially with such an important mission as you have been given, makes me feel kind of glad that we didn't get one ourselves." She said as she cuddled into Luna a bit more.

"That was done on purpose Gabby, you two deserve a normal life, while ours were marked from the day we were born, we want to protect you two from the judging and distrust we are inevitably going to get once this is all said and done, it's our duty as your brother and sister." Fleur said softly.

The two girls smiled at them. "And we appreciate that, but we have to be cautious, because there is someone here that is not supposed to be here." Luna said softly.

"Continue on like nothing is wrong, we'll deal with him when we get to school." Fabian said in a similar tone.

They nodded and continued their talking throughout the trip, only stopping when the train did.

Fabian smirked a little "we'll go on ahead Draco, I think you should do the honors. Just stun him and let him go back to London." He said in a whisper.

Draco nodded and smiled as the cart emptied, stunning their stowaway with a smirk. "Did you think we didn't notice you Potter. Have fun taking the train back to London." He said before kicking Harry in the face.

When he joined his family outside again, he gave them a quick nod before stepping onto the carriage that would take them to school.

…

By the time they had all taken a seat in the Great Hall, they had to smile at the sight of seeing Hermione sit at the Ravenclaw table next to Gabrielle and Luna.

"She already looks so much more comfortable, doesn't she?" Fabian asked softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "It almost sounds like you have been keeping an eye on her for a long time love. But you're right, she does look more comfortable at the Ravenclaw table."

Fabian smiled and squeezed her hand under the table. "I've somehow always felt there was more to Hermione than we saw, and I've seen her pull away from the Gryffindor's last year more and more, but I never expected things would go the way they would." He said softly.

"I've felt the same thing baby, and to be honest I couldn't be happier about how things turned out." Fleur said with a smile.

He only nodded as Dumbledore started his usual start of year prattle, combined with his thinly veiled Order propaganda, which made most of the Slytherin Table smirk.

After that speech that seemed to last forever, it was time for the Sorting ceremony, and Fleur, Fabian and Draco looked with interest as the new additions to Slytherin took their seats at the table.

Once all the first years were sorted, dinner appeared on the table. "At times like this I miss home already, our food is so much better." Fleur said softly.

Fabian only nodded at that. "I know sis, but we'll just have to endure it for now." He said with a smile.

"Just until Christmas brother, then we'll see how everything pans out." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He nodded and took on of her hands beneath the table and squeezed gently, glad they could have a little bit of contact with his lover.

"You know it's going to be hard enough to not sleep next to you, but I'm glad we can still have a bit of contact." Fleur said softly.

He smiled at her. "I plan to keep our contact for as long as possible, it's going to be hard enough from now, although I may have a solution." He said softly.

Fleur's smile brightened at that. "Now you're getting me curious brother, what do you have in mind?" She asked curiously.

"Just wait until tonight dear sister." He said with a smile.

After dinner the Prefects led the first years to the Dormitories, Fabian and Fleur giving Hermione a quick smile before they had to part ways again.

It seemed like most children in Slytherin this year were true purebloods, which was obvious by the way they carried themselves, although there was one that caught their attention. It was a little redheaded girl that seemed to try her best not to get noticed by anyone while at the same time she seemed to notice everything that was happening around her.

"I think we have a younger Hermione in our House this year sis." Fabian said in a whisper.

Fleur nodded and smiled at him "Perhaps we can find out a bit more about her, I'll talk to her tomorrow morning." She said in a similar tone.

He nodded and smiled as they saw the mossy wall to their Dormitory again. "Pureblood." He said with a smirk as the wall slid aside to open up to the lavish Common Room.

"Enter young ones, and I must advice you not to forget the password, otherwise you will not be able to enter the Common Room. If there are any questions, I would advise you to ask them now." Fabian said with a smile.

"I have one Mr. Black, why is our Common Room in the dungeons?" A blonde boy asked softly.

He smiled at that. "First of all, please call me Fabian, being called Mr. makes me feel old. And the reason why we are in the dungeons is because we have always been shunned and blamed for every bad thing that happened in this school. So this is where we have been condemned to a long time ago." He said softly.

Some of the children looked shocked, but most seemed to understand it.

"If that is all, you will find that all of your belongings have already been brought to your rooms, the boys on the left and the girls on the right. Curfew as you know is at ten 'o clock. So I suggest you get to unpacking before that time." Fleur said kindly.

They nodded and the twins smiled as the children dispersed. "So love, now that we have a minute, what are your plans to keep us both from feeling lonely?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. "Well, I was thinking, since you sleep in a room with Daphne and Astoria, and they don't have problems with us being together, and have actively pushed us together last year, I was thinking I could sneak in after curfew and crawl in with you." He said softly.

Fleur thought about that for a minute and then smiled. "That's a great idea, but I have one condition. You keep your boxers on until you get in bed, only me will see your cock while we are here." She said huskily.

Fabian nodded and checked if they were alone before kissing her, reveling in the taste of her lips against his own again.

When they broke it, they heard a slight giggle coming from the door. "It's about time you two got together, it only you like three years to see it." Daphne said with a smile.

The twins smiled at one of their best friends. "We have always loved each other Daphne, we were just worried about the social stigma that clings to inter-family relationships. But since our mothers are okay with everything, we decided to be ourselves and not give a crap about what people think. The downside, if you can call it that, is that we can't live without each other anymore. Which is why we wanted to ask you and your sister something. Would you allow us to spend the nights together with Fabian joining me in bed?" Fleur asked softly.

Daphne and Astoria smiled at them. "As long as you two keep it quiet, we're okay with anything. You two know we have always pushed you to be together, and now that you have finally seen the light, we can all focus on the coming year, which I figure will be important in more ways than one." Astoria said with a smile.

"That we can promise, and even if we couldn't keep quiet, we would have the decency to use a Silencing Charm, that is the least we can do for you, since you two are the only ones who have supported us with this." Fabian said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at that. "Thank you Fabian, but you know we have a reason beyond our friendship to support you in this. You and Fleur know we have similar feelings for each other, and our father and mother finally gave us the approval to pursue our own relationship." Daphne said with a slight blush.

"Why does that not surprise us. you two have always been as close as me and Fabian. We're glad you two found someone to love that knows you through and through." Fleur said before hugging their two friends.

"Thank you Fleur, as always your and Fabian's support means a lot to us." Astoria said softly.

The twins smiled at that. "And your support of our relationship also means a lot to us, but may I suggest we go unpack, and then I'll join you when I'm done." He said with a soft smile.

The three girls nodded and after giving her brother a quick peck on the cheek, Fleur followed the two other blondes to their shared room.

As soon as she was inside Daphne and Astoria sat her down. "So Fleur, spill, how was it? And please don't spare any details." Daphne asked excitedly.

Fleur blushed a bit at that. "Let's just say that I couldn't have wished for a better lover. He is attentive, loving, incredibly talented at pleasuring a woman, never afraid to try new things and above all hung like a horse." She said as her blush darkened.

Daphne and Astoria giggled at that. "Really, I never figured he was that well-endowed, what size are we talking about here?" Daphne asked softly.

"Ten inches long and three inches thick when he is fully erect, and yet he is the most gentle lover you could imagine." Fleur said with an almost dreamy smile.

"If you get a smile on your face akin to that of Looney Lovegood, it has to be true, you're a lucky woman Fleur." Astoria said as she started unpacking her trunk.

Fleur frowned a bit at that. "Thank you Astoria, but I must ask you to not refer to Luna as Looney ever again, she is Gabrielle's girlfriend and an avid supporter of our cause." She said sharply.

"I'm sorry Fleur, you know I meant no disrespect." Astoria said with a guilty look on her face.

Fleur smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. "I know you didn't Tori, that's why I said it like that, anyone else besides you or your sister would get the sharp edge of my tongue."

"And we both know how that feels like Fleur, and I must say that is always a delight to watch you admonish Parkinson when she fucks up again, and something tells me she will do that a lot this year." Daphne said with a smile.

Fleur only nodded at that and was about to respond when there was a rhythmic knock on the door.

"Come in brother, we're ready with unpacking." Fleur said loud enough to be heard on the other side.

She had to stifle a laugh when she saw him walking in wearing his robes, and his clothes for the next day on his arm. "What are you wearing love?" She asked once he closed the door.

He smiled at that. "I wasn't walking around the common room in just my boxers love. I figured this was a safer option, and this way I don't have to go back in the morning for my clothes." He said before stepping into her arms and kissing her softly.

Fleur moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed your lips against mine baby." She said softly.

"As I have missed your lips against mine baby, I'm glad we have such good friends that are okay with me sleeping here." He said with a smile to Daphne and Astoria, who were also kissing each other deeply.

The two girls broke their kiss and smiled at the twins. "Why wouldn't be okay with this, since we owe our current happiness to you." Daphne said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "Still, it's not really something that should be done, one of the boys sleeping with us, because there will be talk if this gets out." She said softly.

They all nodded at that. "And that's why we'll do everything in our power to keep this between us, and if it gets out, we'll handle it accordingly." Fabian said softly.

"I agree, but I think most people will be okay with it, and even if they are not most are too afraid of you and Fabian to say anything about it." Astoria said softly.

"We have built quite the reputation, haven't we? That's just as well, since I'm sure everyone would rather have us on our worst day than our Mum on her best." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Daphne and Astoria laughed at that. "That they do, at least with enough begging, you two would show a bit of mercy." Daphne said with a smile.

"True, but I think we better get some sleep, who knows with what we have to start tomorrow morning, because God forbid they would pair us with Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded at that and while Daphne and Astoria went behind one of the screens to change, Fabian wasted little time in getting his sister out of her clothes, leaving her in only her underwear.

Fleur blushed a little and kissed him before they crawled into bed. Fabian placed a soft kiss against her neck as his hand cupped her breast again.

She moaned and to his surprise she moved his arm down to wrap around her waist. "We better not start something we can't finish baby, I promise to think of a way we can fuck each other soon." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her neck. "That's fine love, as long as I can spend the nights in your arms, I'll be fine." He said softly.

"But I won't baby, you know I can't live without your amazing cock inside of me for too long." She said softly.

"Then we'll find a way, I'm between the two of us we can come up with something." He said with a smile.

She nodded and kissed him before she cuddled into him.

From the side they heard how Daphne and Astoria also crawled into bed and cuddled up to each other. "Goodnight you two." Fleur said softly.

"Good night Fleur, Good night Fabian." Daphne and Astoria said in unison.

The twins shared a last kiss and closed their eyes as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

The following morning Fleur woke up early to a familiar feeling in her back, and it took every bit of her self-control not to start something this morning, which was made even more difficult as Fabian was massaging her breast with one hand and fingering her with the other while he was still asleep.

She moaned loudly and tried to turn around in his arms, which slowly woke up her lover. "Good morning love, would you mind removing your delicious fingers from my pussy?" She asked softly.

He groaned softly and slowly withdrew them. "Sorry baby, I was just finishing a very nice dream." He said with a content smile.

Now she turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply. "Funny, because I had a similar dream baby, except in my dream you were balls deep inside of me." She said softly.

He smiled and deepened their kiss, both of the quickly losing themselves again.

"Not that we want to break up such a beautiful moment, but you two will have to get out of bed if you want time to get dressed before breakfast." Daphne said with a soft smile.

"We'll be there in a moment Daphne, could you give us a minute?" Fleur asked softly.

Daphne nodded at her. "We'll wait in the Common Room for you two, but try not to take too long." She said softly.

The twins nodded and after Daphne left, Fleur sat up with a smile. "I think we should not let our friends waiting love, let's get dressed." She said softly.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes dear, but first things first." He said as he ran two fingers through her pussy and sucked her juices of off his fingers, making her moan again.

"You just couldn't resist, could you love." She said softly.

"Of course not, I could not resist having a little something to tide me over. Your juices are a drug to me, and I am not ashamed to admit that I am addicted to that drug." He said softly.

She smiled and gave him a deep kiss before standing up to get dressed, feeling his eyes burning into her back as he watched her every move.

Eventually he also stood, gave his sister a chaste kiss on the cheek and also got dressed, smiling to himself the entire time.

Once they were both dressed they made their way to the Common Room, where Daphne and Astoria were waiting for them with knowing smiles on their faces. "That was unexpectedly quick." Daphne said with a smile.

They both blushed at that. "We kept it tame, we want to take our time when we make love, so we'll probably vanish somewhere during the weekend." Fleur said softly.

"There is no need to vanish somewhere, we'll be away most of tomorrow, so if you silence the room, no one will be any wiser." Astoria said with a smile.

The twins smiled and hugged their friends before they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they sat down at the Slytherin Table, Professor Snape came up to them with their schedules. "Good morning children, here I have your schedules for the coming year, and I think most of you will be happy to know that most of the sixth year classes will be with the Ravenclaws instead of the Gryffindors." He said in his usual stoic voice.

As Fabian and Fleur looked over their schedules, they had to smile at each other. they had only their core classes and one extra class, which left them with plenty of free time to plan the invasion of the school, and they suspected Hermione had a similar schedule to theirs, to allow her to work on the Cabinet.

They ate breakfast in silence, but Fabian noticed that one of the Carrow twins, even after six years at school Fabian still couldn't keep them apart, was sitting close to Draco and was smiling shyly at him.

"That's Hestia love, she told me last year she's had a big crush on Draco and that she was going to try and get together with him this year." Fleur said softly.

"How can you even keep them apart?" They look exactly the same." He said in a similar tone.

Fleur smiled at that, knowing how much her brother struggled at keeping them apart. "Hestia is the one with her hair on the right, while Flora keeps it in a loose ponytail." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "I wonder if Draco already talked to Tori yesterday, because he seems mighty interested in Hestia's advances."

"That's because he did. Tori told me yesterday at dinner that it was the first thing he did when he saw her, and while he was a bit heartbroken, he understood. I'm sure he and Hestia will be happy together, they fit well." She said softly.

He only nodded at that. "I'm sure she'll keep him grounded enough, because he will need that over the coming months. He has a big enough head as it is."

"Not to mention a bigger target than any of us. but I guess that is what he is supposed to do this year, to keep the attention of off the rest of us." Fleur said softly.

He nodded and squeezed her hand softly, to let her know they should watch it with the conversations about their plans.

Fleur nodded as well and quietly continued with her breakfast, glancing at her brother every so often as he talked with some of the boys from their house.

After breakfast they made their way to the first class of the year, which happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As they stepped into the classroom, they had to suppress a smile when they saw Professor Snape heading the class.

They quickly took their seats and smiled briefly when Hermione took the bench next to them, but reverted their attention back to Snape quickly as he called the class to attention.

Classes for the rest of the day were boring, but they had shared a quite the fit of giggles, since at every opportunity Ron and Ginny had either glared at them or made another muffled comment about their family.

Once they were back in their Common Room after dinner they let themselves fall into one of the couches. "God, I can't believe how many times Ginny glared at me during dinner, it's almost as if we've done something to her." Fabian said with a smile.

Fleur laughed at that. "I know right, and that look on their faces when Hermione wouldn't give them the time of day. It's almost like someone kicked them in the gut."

"It was a good day love, but I'll be honest and say that I can't wait until we can start everything." He said softly.

She nodded and cuddled up to him. "I know love, I can't wait until we can strike out on our own." She said with clear double meaning.

He smiled and looked around to see if no one was paying attention to them, when he saw that everyone was doing their own thing, he gave her a quick kiss.

That made her blush a bit. "You're almost as desperate for bodily contact as I am aren't you love?" She asked softly.

"Can you blame me baby? All we've done for the past four weeks has involved us being naked together. I'm feeling a bit deprived of touching you." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and almost dragged him to their room, throwing him on the bed once they were inside. "This will not relieve us of any tension my love, but it will tide us over until we can fuck each other's mutual brains out tomorrow." She said as she vanished their blouses and kissed him deeply while she raked her nails across his chest.

Fabian groaned and ripped open her bra before he started massaging her breasts, making his sister moan loudly as she ground her crotch against his.

Without conscious thought she vanished her skirt and his pants, leaving them both in their underwear as they moved against each other.

They didn't even break apart when the door opened and their two roommates entered the room, who looked at the twins with interest.

When they finally came up for air, they were both panting huskily when they spotted the two siblings.

"Not that we mind you two showing your love for each other, but Professor Snape wants to talk to you in his office." Daphne said softly.

They both blushed slightly at their friends before they got dressed and made their way to Snape's office.

Fabian knocked and as the door opened, they saw that their Head of House was sitting behind his desk.

"Good evening Mr. and Ms. Black, please take a seat." He said softly.

They took a seat without a word and watched nervously as the door closed. "Did we do something wrong Professor?" Fleur asked softly.

Finally he smiled at them. "Not at all Fleur, but I wanted to let you know that I have received a message from your mothers with the request to let you share a room this year. I am aware of your connection and personally I see no problems with this. now I understood from Ms. Greengrass that you already hatched a plan to make this happen, and I wanted to inform you that I will allow it, given nothing untoward will happen while you do. I also wanted to let you know that both Daphne and Astoria have pledged themselves to our cause, and want to help in any way possible. Lastly, I received your orders from the Dark Lord for this year. You are to keep Draco safe and to assist Hermione as much as you can. I'll be very honest with you, you two are the strongest witch and wizard we currently have in Slytherin, and possibly in the entire school at this point. With Hermione's help you three will be unstoppable and will make sure the war will end in our favor." He finished with his usual stoic smile.

The twins smiled at him. "Thank you Professor, we promise not to betray the trust you have placed in us, and we will include Daphne and Astoria in our plans this year. And you don't have to worry, we shall keep an eye out for potential recruits." Fabian said with a smile.

Snape only nodded and dismissed them, the twins now going back to their room with bright smiles on their faces.

When they entered again they smiled at the sight of Daphne and Astoria cuddled up in bed while they were sharing soft kisses and touches, but smiled when they saw the twins reenter the room. "Welcome back you two, did you have a productive talk?" Astoria asked softly.

"As a matter of fact we did, and if you two are free on Sunday, we wanted to talk to you about some important things." Fleur said softly.

The two siblings nodded at them. "Of course we're free, and even if we weren't, we would make time for you, it's been too long since we truly talked to each other." Daphne said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at them. "We'll have plenty of opportunity to talk, Snape gave Fabe and me the okay to room up with you two this year, so we don't have to sneak around to be together.

"Why does that not surprise me. But I can't say that I mind after watching you two love each other like you did earlier." Astoria said with a smile.

"And keep in mind that it was pretty mild to the stuff we usually do when we're alone. Usually I would have his dick either inside of me or in my mouth." Fleur said as they undressed and also got into bed.

The two girls blushed and even her brother looked slightly embarrassed about that, which made her smile. "Don't worry love, Daphne, Astoria and I have shared a lot over the years, as a matter of fact they were the first girls to see me naked, and have encouraged me to sleep naked too." She said as she kissed his cheek softly.

"And on that note, it's time we go to sleep, before we all go too far and are exhausted tomorrow." Fabian said as his blush darkened.

The three girls smiled at him. "One last thing before we go to sleep baby, we won't have to change the way we sleep because we share a room with Daphne and Astoria now, so those boxers of yours will have to go." She said as she tugged his boxers down and dropped them on the side of the bed.

He only smiled and kissed her deeply before he pulled of her panties and then cuddled up to her.

They shared a few more kisses, but soon found they couldn't keep their eyes open and within minutes they were asleep with smiles on their faces.


	10. Preparations

**Black Family Ties**

 **C10: Preparations**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters**

The following morning the twins woke up to soft moans coming from the other bed, but it seemed that Daphne and Astoria hadn't woken up to notice that they were playing with each other.

"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Fleur asked once she felt Fabian's arms tighten around her.

"Hey baby, I slept fine, how about you?" He asked softly.

She smiled and turned around in his arms. "Amazing as ever love, and I can feel another part of you is also awake." She said as she wiggled her hips against his penis.

He groaned softly and pulled her flush against him. "And that part of me is very eager to say good morning to you too baby." He said before kissing her deeply.

"Then slide it inside of me baby, and fuck me like only you can." She whispered huskily.

He smiled and wordlessly slid his dick inside of her, making her moan loudly. "You're already so wet love. I love it." He said softly.

"And I love how you feel inside of me baby, it feels so natural." She said before kissing him deeply.

He smiled into the kiss as Fleur rolled him onto his back and started riding him, not even caring they were now exposed.

As Fleur rode her brother, Daphne and Astoria slowly woke up, mostly because of the moans that were coming from the twins.

They gasped lightly when they saw Fleur on top of her brother, but underneath their sheaths their hands quickly found their way to their own pussies, fingering each other as they watched their friends fuck.

Fabian didn't notice they were being watched and flipped them over, kissing his sister deeply as he thrusted into her, making her moan loudly.

They both knew that they wouldn't last long because of all the build up to this morning. "You can come inside baby. I'm safe today." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her deeply as they both came and shuddered against each other.

On the other side of the room they heard two soft screams as Daphne and Astoria came as well.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Fleur asked once she had cuddled back into her brother's arms.

The two girls blushed a little at that. "We did, although we felt like we were intruding on your moment." Astoria said softly.

"Well you were intruding on each other, if I heard correctly." Fabian said with a smile.

Their blushes deepened a bit, but they still smiled. "What can I say Fabe, you two are an inspiration for us." Daphne said softly.

"We're glad to be of some use to you Daphne." Fleur said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at that. "You know you two mean more than that to us." Daphne said with a similar smile.

"We do, we were only teasing." Fabian said softly.

Again the two girls smiled at them. "I guess we needed that, but if you will excuse us for a few hours, we have some unfinished business to attend to." Astoria said as they got up to get dressed.

Fleur took a look at her brother and it seemed that even he wasn't immune to the beauty if the two Greengrass siblings and she decided to tease him a bit. "You're staring love." She whispered in his ear as she nuzzled his neck.

He blushed a little at that. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to, you know you're the only one for me." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's okay baby, you can watch, because even I am not immune to their beauty. As long as the only thing you do is watch, I am okay with it." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her back. "Why do I get the feeling us and them will drive each other mad with lust before this year is out, thank God we both have our own methods of relaxation." He said softly.

She nodded at her brother and relaxed against him. "I think we should get started on our own plans now we have the time." She said softly.

He only nodded and gave her a last kiss before they got out of bed to get dressed, while they kept sneaking glances at each other the entire time.

As they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, they smiled at each other, noticing the murmurs among the students about their linked arms.

Fleur could see her brother was getting pissed off about some of the comments, but she squeezed his arm softly. "Calm yourself brother, the teenagers all want what they can't have." She said with a smirk.

"Like anyone would want to date someone from your disgusting family." Ginny said in passing.

"Big talk coming from the girl that jumps from cock to cock while she waits for her knight in shining armor." Fabian said with a similar smirk.

Ginny abruptly turned around and growled at them. "What did you say to me?" She asked angrily.

"You heard me Weasel. Everyone knows you're the school slut, having slept at least once with most guys from Gryffindor." He said with a smirk.

Before Ginny could respond she was pulled away by Lavender. "Let it go Gin, they're not worth it." She said softly.

"Wow Weasley, I didn't know you were that desperate you went for girls too." Fleur said with a smirk.

Ginny said nothing, but both of them could hear the sniffs coming from the redhead, which only made them laugh evilly.

They continued their way towards the Great Hall with a smile, ignoring what people were saying about them. They took a seat at the Slytherin Table and smiled as Hermione joined them.

"Good morning 'Mione, how have you been?" Fabian asked with a smile.

Hermione smiled at her cousins. "Okay I guess, last night Harry and Ron confronted me why I am hanging out with you guys, and I told them exactly how I felt. It was quite liberating, I must say, and while I think they hate me now, I'm not even bothered by it. Besides, it looks like I've already been replaced with that bimbo Lavender. I'd rather sit with my family and be liked for who I am than sit with them and pretend to be someone I'm not." She said softly.

They both smiled at that. "You're absolutely right Hermione, you don't need them to explore who you are. And you know we want you to be the best version of yourself as you can be." Fleur said as she gave her cousin a quick hug.

Hermione smiled at them. "Thanks you two, that means a lot to me. But there was something I wanted to ask you. I wanted to go to the Room today and see how my project is, and I was hoping that you would join me." She asked softly.

Fleur and Fabian nodded at their cousin. "Of course 'Mione, you know we want to help you in any way we can." Fabian said softly.

…

After breakfast they made their way to the seventh floor, where the Room of Requirement was. "I'm glad the Order has taught me one useful thing." Hermione said as she focused on the wall in front of her.

Fleur and Fabian were there last year as a part of the Inquisitorial Squad when Umbridge blew out the door to the Room. "Now I understand why you guys chose this spot to train, no one knows about it." Fleur said softly.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Actually Longbottom found out about it, and ironically when Crabbe and Goyle pushed him again.

"Well, those two idiots are at least good for something then. I'm just glad we can finally claim it for ourselves and do something amazing with it." Fabian said as they stepped inside.

The two girls smiled at that. "That we will love. This is where the war will start on our terms." Fleur said as she wrapped an arm around her brother's waist.

He smiled and kissed her cheek as Hermione fell in step beside them, smiling as Fabian also wrapped an arm around her waist. "That still takes some getting used to, being so comfortable with affection from anyone who isn't Nym." She said with a slight blush.

The twins both smiled at that. "And maybe that is a good thing 'Mione, you and Nym were meant to be. But you know we love you too, and when we are in private, we will show you the affection you deserve until you can be in your sister's arms again." Fabian said softly.

She blushed a little at that. "Thank you Fabian, thank you Fleur, that means a lot to me. I'll be honest and say that I miss Nym terribly, but I know it is just for one year, and then we'll be together forever. It just hurts falling asleep alone." She said softly.

"It'll be okay 'Mione, and while we can't help you with your nightly accommodations, you are free to join us at the Slytherin Table whenever you want, no one would dare upset us, Draco or Daphne and Astoria. Within our House people tend to listen to us because of who our parents are, and they will learn not to mess with you for the same reason." Fleur said as she kissed her cousin's cheek.

Hermione smiled at them and give them both a kiss back, blushing slightly as they saw the Cabinet standing between the junk.

"This is going to take a while I'm afraid, it looks even worse than the one in the store." Hermione said as she pulled off the sheet.

"Between the three of us I'm sure we'll get this thing working again, and by the look of it we can get this working before Christmas, which means the Dark Lord can start his plans when we get back to school next year." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The two girls nodded at him, and Hermione sent her sister a quick message that they were going to start work on the Cabinet.

She almost instantly got a message back from Nym that they could give it a test run in a few hours, and that she would have a surprise for her love.

Hermione blushed a little at that, but smiled none the less. "Alright, let's see what we can do to this thing." She said with a smile to her cousins.

They nodded and for the next two hours they cast every repair spell the two girls they knew on the Cabinet, while Fabian concentrated himself on the enchantments on the Cabinet.

"I wonder how long this thing has been standing here, these enchantments are so incredibly weak that it's almost ridiculous." Fabian said softly.

"I think the last time this thing was used was during the last War, that's the only way I can think of why it is in this state, although it looks loads better already. I'd say we're ready to try and send something small." Hermione said with a smile.

They both smiled at that. "Well, I happen to have an apple with me, so we could send that." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and put the apple in the Cabinet, waiting what would happen after she closed the door.

They heard a soft knock and when she opened the door she gasped a little to see that the apple was gone.

She then closed the door again and turned to her cousins. "I think it worked. Now we can only hope Nym made just as much progress." She said softly.

The twins nodded and took a seat next to the Cabinet while they waited, while Hermione nervously did the same.

They heard a soft thump about a minute later and Hermione blushed brightly when she opened the door to see a pair of Nym's panties along with the apple, which had a bite taken out of it.

"Well, leave it to Nym to send a kinky reply and let us know it works on her side as well." Fleur said with a bright smile.

Hermione's blush darkened a little bit and she just couldn't resist sniffing the pair of panties in her hand. She smelled her lover's juices clearly, and she could only imagine what her sister did to them before she sent them through. "Oh Gods, she's trying to kill me. She actually masturbated into these before sending it through." She said with a slight moan.

"That's Nym for you, Hermione. I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her and I think she wanted you to have a little something to help you while you two are still separated. But having said that, I think we could be ready way ahead of schedule. My guess is that we will be ready if we do two more of these repair sessions." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "That's great news, and I'm sure you will let Snape know as soon as you can. The sooner we can end this, the better. And another plus, the Order will be completely unprepared for us this time, from what I could tell last year, they will never expect an assault from within the school." She said softly.

"Of course they won't, Dumbledore foolishly thinks he is safe in his school, but we will show that old lying bastard that what he thinks is wrong more often than not, and of course since this is his last year as Headmaster helps a lot too." Fabian said with a smirk.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at that. "He will not give up his post lightly, for all his faults, Dumbledore is still a powerful wizard." She said softly.

"As powerful as he is, he is still bound by the rules of the Headmaster and because of that he may not raise his wand against a student, which is where Draco comes in. his task this year is to finish that old codger once and for all and take his wand. Our Lord needs it for some reason." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at them. "Then I suggest we do everything in our power to make sure he succeeds in his task, while we also make sure we make it the Order as difficult as possible." She said with a smirk.

They both nodded and smiled at her. "Of course we will, on both points. That is our task for this year, helping you get this Cabinet up and running, protect Draco and annoy the Order at any given turn." Fabian said with a smile.

"That somehow makes me feel a lot better. But I think we should get back before people, and more specifically Harry, Ron and bimbo Brown find out what we are doing or notice that all three of us are missing." She said softly.

The twins smiled and nodded. "Then I suggest you put your lover's panties in your pocket until you are alone again. But are you sure you already want to leave?" Fleur asked softly.

"No, actually there is one thing I want. Since I am feeling so lonely, I was hoping you two wouldn't mind kissing me like that night we spent together, just to help me cope until I can be in Nym's arms again." Hermione said with a slight blush.

They smiled and Fleur wasted no time in kissing Hermione passionately, both girls moaning into each other's mouth.

Fabian watched with interest as his sister and cousin kissed each other and groped each other wildly.

When the two girls finally pulled back, they were panting heavily. "Do you still want a kiss from me, or was my dear sister enough?" He asked with a smile.

Hermione smiled and hugged him. "I could never exclude you Fabian, that's the agreement we made when we started this." She said before kissing him with equal passion.

He couldn't help the groan that escaped from his mouth as she kissed him, and he pulled her closer to his body until they broke apart. "It never ceases to amaze me how good of a kisser you are Fabian." Hermione said with a dreamy smile.

"I've had a lot of practice Hermione, just as you have over the last few weeks." He said with a similar smile.

The two smiled at each other and Fleur as the blonde joined their hug. "And as much as I would love to stay and talk about how good we all are at kissing, all that work has made me very hungry, and since it is almost dinnertime, we should make our way to the Great Hall if we want to make it in time." She said with a soft smile.

The two nodded after bringing everything back in the state they found it, they made their way back to the Great Hall for dinner.

As they took a seat, Pansy and Draco joined them, the former having a very guilty look on her face. "Could I talk to you before we eat?" She asked softly.

"Unless it is to apologize, we have nothing to say to you. We will not listen to you rant about Hermione or our family again." Fabian said with a pointed look.

She smiled slightly at that. "Actually, I came to apologize, what I said on the train was out of line and not worthy of a pureblood. I am so sorry for everything I have said to you, and after the talk I had with Draco during lunch, I saw the gross error of my ways. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my words and actions." She said softly.

The twins and Hermione shared a look at that. "If you truly are sorry, I am willing to forgive you, but if you will ever say anything degrading or insulting to either me or my family, Hell itself will not be ready for the torture I will put you through." Hermione said with an equally pointed look.

Pansy looked down and nodded. "You have my word that I will never again insult you or your family again." She said softly.

Hermione smiled and gave the raven haired witch a quick hug, which seemed to surprise her a bit. "One thing you will learn very quickly Pansy, is that both me and my cousins are very physical with our affections. And I urge you not to take advantage of that." She said softly.

Pansy nodded and returned the hug. "I'm sorry for everything Hermione, it is clear to me now that you are a true pureblood. I'm sorry that it took me so long to see it." She said in a similar tone.

"Now that that is settled, I suggest we eat. I'm starving." Fabian and Draco said with a smile.

"You two are always hungry, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were Weasley's." Fleur said teasingly.

"You take that back sister. I am not nor will I ever be one of those redheaded traitors." Fabian said just a little too loud.

They heard something of a growl coming from the Gryffindor Table. "You better be careful on who you call a traitor, Black, one of these days it may bite you in the ass." Ron said angrily.

"I could say the same to you Weasel. One of these days you will say a bit too much and find my fist against your face, although I suspect your bimbo won't be too happy with that." Fabian said with a smirk.

Ron growled and started making his way towards him, only to be stopped by Lavender's arms around his. "Don't do it Ron-Ron, he's not worth it." She said softly.

"Oh look at that, the bimbo standing up to the Weasel, I can see you two were made for each other." Hermione said with a similar smirk.

Ron looked absolutely stunned at her. "Why Hermione, why choose to side with them instead of your friends?" He asked softly.

Hermione only smirked at him. "Because unlike my so called friends, my family welcomed me from day one, despite what they knew of me. They told me the truth about my life and the way the Order lied to me from day one. Everything I have been through over the past five years with you two idiots could have been avoided if they told me the truth from the beginning. I now have a family that loves me, instead of one who looked at me as if I was something less than them, or now that I think about it, someone who chose to insult me while he know nothing about me." She said loudly.

Ron and Harry were almost in tears, but somehow they managed to turn back to their dinner, while both Ginny and Lavender tried to console them both, while the two girls glared lethally at the Slytherin Table, where the five people involved only laughed.

…

After dinner the siblings gave Hermione a hug before she followed Luna and Gabrielle to the Ravenclaw Common Room, while they made their way back to the dungeons.

As soon as they entered Daphne and Astoria smiled at them. "If there was ever any doubt that Hermione was a Black, she silenced her doubters tonight, her dressing down of her former friends was the talk of the Common Room just now." Daphne said with a smile.

"And what is the general mood about Hermione?" Fleur asked with a smile.

The two girls smiled at that. "Very good, they needed to see that she is a true pureblood, and with her dramatic verbal offense against her former best friends has shown everyone where her allegiance lies." Astoria said with a smile.

"Good, it's about time people pulled their heads out of their asses and saw the truth. Life would be so much easier if people just believed what we said in the first place, especially if what we say concerns our family." Fabian said with a smile.

"And I'm sure people will do exactly that from now on Fabian, but we were hoping you would join us for homework, if you didn't have any other plans for tonight." Daphne said softly.

The twins smiled at that. "Actually, there is something I still need to do, something I should have done yesterday. If you would excuse me for a moment." Fleur said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at his sister as she walked to the little redhead who was reading quietly in one of the corners, far away from everyone else.

Fleur took a seat next to her and smiled as the girl looked up at her. "Hello there, I couldn't help but notice you sitting here all by yourself, and I was wondering if you are okay." Fleur said with a kind smile.

"I'm quite alright Ms. Black, thank you for asking, I'm just used to sitting all by myself and read, it usually takes me a while before I have gotten used to a new situation." She said softly.

"That's quite alright, but please, call me Fleur. All of my friends do." She said softly.

She blushed a bit at that. "I'm honored you would consider me a friend, especially since you are a member of one of the most prestigious families in our world. I have read a lot on your family's history in the last two days." She said softly.

That surprised Fleur a bit. "Really, I didn't know my family's history was that well documented within the school."

The girl's blush darkened a bit. "It isn't, but I have been fascinated with your family since I found out I was a witch, and since that time I have tried everything to find out more about you. Your mothers are an inspiration to me." She said as she looked away.

Fleur smiled at her. "That's not the first thing people would think about my mothers, what is your name, because I think you and I will be great friends." She said kindly.

"My name is Yvette Tevane, but most people call me Vette." She said with a slight blush.

"Well Yvette, I must say you remind me a lot of my cousin Hermione, people also thought she was a Muggle-Born for five years, but let me tell you that there is no shame in that, even in our House. most Muggle-Born are naturals at magic. And I want you to know that if ever someone bullies you in believing anything different, come and find me and I'll deal with them." Fleur said with a smile.

Yvette smiled at that. "That means a lot to me Fleur, thank you." She said softly.

Fleur smiled and gave her a quick hug. "You said you were fascinated by my family, if you want and if it's okay with your parents and mine, I could ask if it is okay to meet my mothers. Would you like that?" She asked softly.

Yvette's smile only brightened at that. "Well, my parents won't have much to say in that, because they died a few weeks before school started, and knowing my grandmother, who I now live with, it'll be fine. You see my parents were Squibs, and sided with the Order during the First War. They never truly loved me because of how I acted during my childhood. I'm sure they would be devastated to know I was sorted into Slytherin, while it has always been my greatest dream." She said softly.

"Then you will love my mothers, to them someone like you will be an enigma they want to solve, and I am sure you will be greeted with open arms." Fleur said with a smile.

"It would be an honor to meet them. I've read so much about them." Yvette said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "I think that we are going to be good friends Yvette, but it wouldn't hurt for you to find some friends among your year mates. I'm sure they will accept you just as easily as I will."

Yvette smiled at her. "I'll try Fleur, but I think your brother is trying to get your attention." She said softly.

"Nothing gets by you does it. He can wait for a bit, he understands the importance of bonding between girls." She said with a wink.

Yvette nodded at that. "I'm sure he does, and it's not like you two won't spend the night together anyway." She said with a smile.

"Does that not shock you?" Fleur asked softly, not even wanting to know how the young girl found out about that, although she figured it had something to do with the girl's observation skills and her ability to not be noticed in crowds.

"Of course not, I'm well aware that you can't stop true love, and while I am sure some of my year mates will find it shocking, I'm okay with it." Yvette said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "Then we will talk more tomorrow, before my brother comes an drags me away again. But please, think about what I said." She said before giving the redhead a quick hug.

Yvette nodded and smiled as Fleur walked back to her brother, giving her a small wave when Fleur looked back.

"So, how did it go Fleur?" Daphne asked softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "How about we go talk in our room, I'm tired after everything today." She said softly.

The two girls nodded and followed the twins to the room, where they took a seat in one of the sofas.

Fleur then quickly warded off the room and smiled at their friends. "I really feel for that girl. Her name is Yvette and she is actually a Muggle-Born who is fascinated by our family. She lost her parents recently and currently lives with her grandmother." She said softly.

"Oh wow, that's a lot to take in. Is she alright?" Daphne asked softly.

Fleur smiled at her "As far as I can tell she is, she told me her parents never loved her, and that they supported the Order. I think with the right motivation, she can be swayed to our side."

"This right here is one of the reasons I love you, your ability to charm anyone." Fabian said before kissing her.

"She didn't need a lot of charming love, she is fascinated by our family and we can use that to our advantage. But for now we have another thing to discuss, namely what we talked about with Professor Snape yesterday." Fleur said softly.

Daphne and Astoria nodded and took a seat next to them.

"Professor Snape told us you wanted to help us with the preparations this year and we are thankful for your offer, and we have found something for you to do. Since we will be busy for most of the year working with Hermione on the Vanishing Cabinet, we need someone to cover for us during those weekends. Would you two want to be that cover?" Fleur asked softly.

"Of course Fleur, we will do whatever you want us to, we just want to do our part for the Dark Lord." Daphne said with a smile.

"And we couldn't be happier about that fact, and we wish we had something more useful for you to do, but until we can talk to the Dark Lord again, this is what we can offer you." Fleur said softly.

The two girls smiled and hugged their friends. "That's okay you two, we'll be happy to cover for you and cause some distractions if we must." Astoria said as she cuddled into her sister's side.

Fleur smiled and followed her example by cuddling into Fabian's side, her smile growing even bigger when his arms wrapped itself around her waist. "You know how much I missed having my arms around you love?"

"I don't know love, probably all day knowing you." She said as she kissed the side of his cheek.

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss, groaning softly as his sister straddled him. "I truly hope that is not a groan to indicate that I have gained weight love, because you know what will happen when you do." She said huskily.

"Of course not precious, I was merely surprised." He said before deepening the kiss.

She smiled and slowly took off his shirt so she could rake her nails across his chest.

"Not that we mind you two getting each other naked here on the couch, but do you have to do it in front of us." Daphne asked in a teasing tone.

The twins smiled and shared a look. "We didn't plan to, but if you want you can join us for today." Fleur said huskily.

"Just like old times eh Fleur." Daphne said with a wink.

Fleur blushed a little at that. "Indeed Daphne, but I think this will be different." She said softly.

"Of course it will Fleur, we now both have the love of our lives right here, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun anymore. I may have a few ideas that could work. If your brother and my sister are okay with it, we could have them pleasure us side by side, and from there we'll see what happens." Daphne said softly.

Fleur nodded and looked hopefully at her brother, while Daphne did the same to her sister.

"You know I would love to pleasure you baby, you don't even have to ask." He said softly.

"And the same thing goes for you sister." Astoria said with a smile.

The two girls smiled and moaned as their two lovers slowly undressed them and then kissed their way down their bodies.

Fleur and Daphne clasped their hands and kissed each other softly as their lovers pleasured them.

"How our friendship has evolved, right Daphne. We went from friends in first in second year, to best friends in third and then in fourth and fifth to the ones we experimented on. You were my first kiss and the first one to see me naked outside of my family." Fleur said softly.

Daphne smiled at her. "Indeed it has Fleur. Ours is a friendship that will last forever and everything that I have done for you is nothing less than you have done for me over the last two years, the fact that we can now share this with the people we love only makes our friendship stronger." She said softly.

Fleur nodded and kissed her as she also let one of her hands glide to Daphne's breasts, which got a loud moan from the other blonde.

A bit further down Fabian and Astoria were losing themselves in pleasuring their lovers, and without them knowing, Astoria was also massaging his dick through his pants while he had two fingers inside of her.

All of them knew they wouldn't last long, and as much as they tried, within minutes they moaned out their orgasms. "Oh wow, that was so hot, I can't the last time I came so strongly." Daphne said softly.

Astoria smiled and crawled next to her. "I can love, the first time we did this at home, I remember making you scream that day." She said before placing a soft kiss against her sister's cheek.

"That's true love, but I did the same to you that day." Daphne said softly.

Fabian had also crawled back up his sister's body and gave her a soft kiss. "You were amazing as ever brother, thank you." Fleur said softly.

"Always glad to be of service love." He said with a dreamy smile.

"You're tired aren't you Fabe?" Fleur asked with a knowing smile.

He only nodded at her as he cuddled closer to her. "Then we'll go to bed, and since you two also can barely keep your eyes open, I suggest you do the same." Fleur said with a smile to her two friends.

Daphne and Astoria nodded and hugged them both before the two couples changed and crawled into bed, both couples falling asleep within minutes.


	11. Fowarding The Orders

**Black Family Ties**

 **C11: Forwarding the Orders**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters**

A few weeks later Fleur, Fabian and Hermione were back in the Room of Requirement to work on the Vanishing Cabinet yet again.

The twins had informed their roommates beforehand and Daphne and Astoria had assured them they would cover for them.

Hermione had already contacted Nym that morning and told her they were ready for another test, which of course Nym reacted to immediately.

As they worked, it was clear to the twins that Hermione was getting increasingly more frustrated with her extended separation from her sister, and it showed in the way she cast her spells.

"Calm down Hermione, we know you miss your love, but you know that these are complex enchantments and do not benefit from aggression, although we are proud to see you get aggressive for once, it suits you." Fleur said as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Hermione smiled and relaxed against her cousin. "I know Fleur, but it's just frustrating not having Nym here in my arms like you can hold Fabian every night." She said softly.

"I know precious, but the way we are making progress, we can have this finished next week, and then you can see her soon enough, because I think Lord Voldemort would want to strike as soon as possible." Fleur said as she kissed her cousin's cheek softly.

"I do hope so, because I don't know how long I can still keep my sanity without Nym here." Hermione said softly.

Fabian smiled, because he and Nym had a surprise waiting for both her lover and his sister. "Then I suggest we get this thing ready for another test, and I think you should give Nym a taste of her own medicine and send your panties." He said with a smile.

Hermione blushed and quickly took off her panties. She then placed them into the Cabinet and cast her spell, again hearing the same sound as the first time they did this.

About a minute later there was a soft knock and as Hermione opened the door she gasped.

"Did you lose something sister?" Nym asked with a bright smile as she held the pair of panties in her hands.

"Nym love, I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much." Hermione exclaimed as she pulled her sister into a hug.

Nym smiled and pulled her sister in for a kiss. "As I missed you my love. I'm so glad to have you in my arms again, I was a hot mess without you." She said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled and kissed her deeply, both girls moaning into each other's mouths as they clung to each other.

The twins smiled and left the two sisters alone for a bit, knowing they would need this privacy at this moment.

Since they hadn't had the chance to explore the Room of Requirement, they took the time to do so now. "Wasn't there one of Lord Voldemorts Horcruxes hidden somewhere in school?" Fleur asked softly as she linked her fingers with his.

"There is, and judging by the sheer size and number of items in this room, I reckon this would be the perfect place to hide something that important." He said before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at that. "If only there was a way to know how to find it in all of this junk." She said softly.

"You're teasing love. We could always contact Mum and see if she knows something that can help us." He said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "We could, but where would the fun be in that." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled out his coin. "That's true, but since this is a valuable artifact, no matter what it is, we should make haste with locating it, and therefore I think it is wise if we contact our mothers." He said softly.

"I know love, I was only teasing." She said softly before kissing him.

He moaned softly into the kiss and almost forgot that he already activated his coin. "We know you two are desperate to touch each other, but I think you called for a reason." Bellatrix's voice came through the coin.

They both blushed at that. "Sorry Mum, and there is indeed a reason we called. We have a reason to believe that one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes is located within the Room of Requirement, and since Nym decided to grace her sister with her presence, we thought it would be a good idea to try and find it. But we don't know how to home in on Dark objects, and we figured you two would." Fabian said with a smile.

They could hear them both chuckle at that. "Of course we can help you, just use your Mark to home in on the Dark Lord and I'm sure you'll find it. The closer you get, the darker the ink will get." Eliza said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom, we'll see you soon." Fleur said softly.

"That we will my sweet. I think Severus will want to talk to you before the day is out, and I think he'll have big news for you." Bellatrix said before the connection was broken.

They both smiled as Fabian pocketed his coin again. "Well that was surprisingly easy, shall we put that technique to the test my dear sweet sister?" He asked with a smile.

"That we shall my dear brother, I've been dying to see your tattoo since you got it." She said before kissing him.

He smiled and kissed her softly before rolling up his sleeve and saw that his tattoo was already darkening a bit, and as they walked through the aisles it kept growing darker, until they both sensed a dark presence next to them.

"I think we found it baby." Fleur said softly.

"That we have my love, now shall we take a peak and see what he used?" He asked as he pulled a box from one of the piles.

Fleur nodded and smiled as they opened the box together and saw Ravenclaw's Diadem lying on a velvet pillow, but within the gem they could see something dark swirling.

He smiled and closed the box again. "I have read so much about the Artifacts of the Founders, and now to hold one in my hands, is something I can't believe, and then again it is so smart to use the artifacts of the founders, no one will ever have the nerve to destroy them which will make sure our Lord can live forever." He said softly.

"I know love, but I think we better get back to Hermione and Nym before we can't separate them anymore." Fleur said softly.

He nodded and gave her a deep kiss before they made their way back to their two cousins.

After a few minutes of walking through the Room, they heard the moans coming from the direction of the cabinet.

As they rounded the corner they had to smile at the sight that greeted them. Nym was currently fucking Hermione passionately while Hermione clung to her lover tightly.

"Hermione love, I'm going to come." Nym said panting.

"Let me taste you baby, we can't risk you getting me pregnant just yet." Hermione said before flipping them and taking Nym's cock in her mouth, both of them moaning as Nym painted the inside of her throat with her seed.

Fabian and Fleur gave them a few moments more before they made their presence known. "Did you two have fun?" Fleur asked with a smile.

The two girls smiled at their cousins. "We did, thank you for giving us this much needed time alone." Hermione said softly.

"Think nothing of it Hermione, we know you have it the worst out of all of us, since you are the only one of us that does not have her lover close." Fabian said softly.

Hermione smiled and kissed her sister before the pair got dressed again. "I know, and it will be hard to let her go after today." She said softly.

Nym smiled and pulled her sister close. "Who said anything about letting me go again love. I know how miserable you've been over the last few days, and I will be damned if I let that continue. So here is what I'll do. I'll come with you to the Ravenclaw Dorms, while cloaked of course, and until we get the word the others are ready for the invasion, I will be by your side every night." She said softly.

That made Hermione smile even brighter. "I would love to fall asleep in your arms every night, but won't you be bored sitting in my room all day?" She asked softly.

Nym kissed her softly and smiled. "I'll find a way to entertain myself love, don't you worry about me." She said softly.

Hermione smiled at her sister. "You know I will baby, but my mind will be at easy knowing that I will return to the safety and comfort of your arms at the end of the day."

Nym smiled and pulled her close, Hermione immediately relaxing into her sister's side.

"You two also might want to know that we found a Horcrux of our Lord in the Room and will be delivering it to Severus as soon as we leave here." Fabian said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at that and nodded before quickly pulling the sheet back over the Cabinet and checking if they didn't leave anything behind.

Once everything was clear they made their way back outside, Nym disillusioning herself before the opened the door.

Hermione and the concealed Nym quickly made their way back to the Ravenclaw Dormitories, while Fabian and Fleur made their way back to the dungeons, the box with the Diadem carefully hidden in Fleur's robes.

"I truly hope they'll be okay, and that Nym can calm Hermione down at least a little bit." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"I hope so too love, but I think she'll be fine after today." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

The intimate gesture surprised her a bit, but she smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bastardly Blacks themselves, what are you doing wandering around all lovey dovey?" Harry asked with a sneer.

Both Fabian and Fleur turned around with a quirked eyebrow, seeing Potter, the two Weasley's and Lavender smirking at them "What do you and your dumbass friends want Potter? What we do is One, none of your goddamn business, and Two, you better watch who you talk to like that, unless you want to get your ass kicked again." Fabian said with a smirk.

"Yeah, good luck with that. We don't know what you did to Hermione to betray her friends, but we will find out and then bring her back. And furthermore, we will put a stop whatever you and the rest of your House are planning." Harry said angrily.

Fabian smirked at that. "You may try, but Hermione chose her family instead of the friends that betrayed her of her own free will." He said with clear venom.

Suddenly Ron lunged, but Fabian was quick enough to deflect and bury his knee in the redhead's gut. "If I was you Weasel, I would never do that again, because the next time you do I will do a lot more than just this." Fabian whispered evilly.

"Fuck you Black!" Ron shouted.

"Wrong choice of words Weasel." He said before pushing Ron back and planting his knee in his face.

Ron groaned and cradled his face as he was pushed back into his friends.

The twins just laughed as they continued down the halls towards their Dormitory.

…

Later that night after dinner Fabian and Fleur knocked on the door of their Head of House, both of them a bit nervous how he would react.

"Mr. and Ms. Black, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this evening?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Good evening Professor, we acquired something of interest today which I think might be of interest to you, but we'd rather discuss it in private." Fabian said softly.

Snape quirked an eyebrow at that but led them into his study, motioning them to take a seat. "You have piqued my curiosity Fabian, please elaborate." He said with a stoic smile.

The twins smiled at that. "We have found one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes in the Room of Requirement while we were working on the Vanishing Cabinet, which I might add is back in its original state, as is the one at Nocturn Alley." Fleur said with a smile.

"And how do you know it is in working order again?" Snape asked with a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

Fabian smiled at that. "Because Nymphodora has already stepped through and is planning to stay as close to her sister as possible." He said softly.

Snape smirked at that. "Why does that not surprise me. But I shall pass this information forward to the Dark Lord, and I think he will be pleased that his plans will come to fruition sooner than he could ever have thought. You three have done us proud. But I am curious, what Horcrux did you find in the Room, we have accounted for all but one after all." He said softly.

"We found the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw between the junk of the Room, since we wanted to give Dora and Hermione a bit of privacy to reconnect." Fleur said with a smile.

"This will please our Lord, I can see great things in your future. Having his Horcruxes back will ensure we will win this war and that our Lord will live forever. And speaking of our Lord, he has some orders he wanted me to forward. You are not under any circumstance provoke Potter and the Weasley's, the Dark Lord has a special plan for them all. In fact you two are to be as invisible as possible until further notice. The Order suspect you two and Draco of being involved with the raids before the start of the year and we don't want you to out yourself as such." Snape said with a smile.

Fabian and Fleur shared a look at that. "We will try, but does that include when they corner us and then proceed to threaten us?" Fleur asked softly.

"You may respond to that, but I must urge you not to get physical, and I have heard what happened this afternoon of course, but you will not be in further trouble because of it. Mr. Weasley's attack was completely unprovoked, as was the whole third degree questioning." Snape said with a smirk.

The twins smiled at that. "We'll keep that in mind Professor, thank you." Fabian said with a smile.

Snape gave them a rare smile back. "Don't mention it Fabian, expect to hear more for me in a couple of days. Because I think the Dark Lord doesn't want to delay any longer than is necessary." He said softly.

They nodded at that. "Then we will look forward to the news Professor, we wish you a good night." Fleur said with a smile.

Snape nodded and led them outside again, smiling to himself as they made their way back to their Dormitories.

As Fabian and Fleur entered their room, they were surprised to see that Daphne and Astoria left a note for them.

' _Dear Fabian and Fleur,_

 _We figured you two wanted a night to yourselves, so consider this your gift from us for tonight. If you would need us, we'll be in the Common Room catching up on some homework._

 _Have fun together._

 _Daphne and Tori_

"It seems we have a night to ourselves love, any ideas on how to spend it?" He asked teasingly.

She smiled and pulled him against her. "Of course I do baby. You get naked and I'll join you shortly." She said with a wink.

He swallowed audibly and did as he was told, taking everything off besides his boxers before he took a seat on the bed.

A few minutes later Fleur came back in the sexiest set of lingerie he had ever seen her in. She was wearing a black lace bra with a dark blue trim and a matching pair of panties and stockings. "This is what going to happen my love. I am going to worship every single inch of your gorgeous body, and you do not have to do anything until I'm done with you. After that, I am yours to do to whatever you want, and I do mean anything." She said huskily as she sauntered up to him.

He could only nod as she crawled onto the bed and slowly pulled off his underwear while she smirked at him. "I have been waiting to make love to you like this for a very long time my love, tonight I will do everything that I have always dreamed of to you." She said as she started kissing the side of his face.

He groaned softly and tasted her lips briefly before she continued on. "Tastes like strawberry love, where did you get that?" He asked softly.

"Hermione of course. While you were talking to Draco during dinner I told her of my plans for tonight, and she gave me this thing called lip-gloss. And by the way you react I presume this is something worth repeating?" She said softly.

He nodded and smiled as she kissed his way further down his body, for once paying special attention to his nipples, which she had recently discovered were a sensitive spot for him.

Again he groaned at her ministrations as she indeed explored every inch of his body with her mouth. "I love how you taste brother. It's almost addictive." She said with a soft moan.

"I'm glad you still find my body enjoyable love, I was beginning to worry we might fall into a rut." He said softly.

"Never, every time I make love to you I find something new about you, something more to love." She said with a moan.

By the time she was finished, Fabian was a panting mess beneath her, his cock standing straight up and glistening with pre-cum. "I'm bet your dying to fuck me, or at least dying for me to suck you off." She said huskily.

"Please love, I need to feel you around me again. This is torture." He said with a loud groan.

She smirked at him. "And far be it from me to cause my dear brother any form of torture. So love, tell me what you want." She said in a teasing tone.

He smirked and flipped them over. "I'll show you what I want baby, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will still feel it tomorrow, then I will turn you around and fuck that beautiful ass of yours again. And finally I will hold you close as we fall asleep sated and content."

She gave him a coy smile and moaned as he filled her again. "That sounds wonderful baby, but you know you can't come inside of me, it's not safe." She said softly.

"I know love, and that's why I plan to come in your mouth, because I know how much you love the taste of my seed." He said before kissing her.

She blushed slightly and moaned as he started thrusting into her and she grabbed any part of him that she could reach.

"I love you Fleur, more than anything in the world." He said before kissing her.

She smiled lovingly at him. "I love you too brother, you are the one thing I can never live without." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her again. "That's why before we go to sleep, I want to ask you something important, and no, of course it is not a proposal. That is something I will do in the proper way." He said softly.

She nodded and kissed him again, moaning loudly as he pulled out and crawled up her body, opening her mouth to taste him again. She was not disappointed as a few seconds later he came with a loud moan.

She kept sucking him until there was nothing more to be had, but was shocked to see he was still hard as a rock.

He noticed and smirked as she turned around and presented her butt to him. "I believe you said you wanted to fuck my ass as well my love, are you still up for it?" She asked coyly.

"Of course I am my love. and I plan to fill your beautiful ass as well." He said before gathering a bit of her juices and slowly massaged it into her butthole, making her moan all over again.

He then slowly put the tip of his dick against her butthole and slowly pushed in, reveling in the feeling of her tightness again.

Fleur moaned loudly as her brother filled her again. She loved it when he was inside of her, but this was something that required so much trust between them that it made her love him all over again.

It again didn't take long for him to reach his climax, and as she felt him fill her ass with his seed, she moaned loudly as she came a second time.

Once they had both come down from their orgasms, Fleur turned back around and kissed her brother as he crawled back into her arms. "That was amazing as ever love, thank you." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "As were you love, as were you." He said softly.

"You still want to talk about whatever it is you wanted to ask me, or did you want to go to sleep and talk tomorrow." She asked with a soft smile.

He smiled and pulled her close. "As much as I want to talk to you, I think it's best if we go to sleep now and talk tomorrow, I know you're tired and I am not ashamed to admit that you have also tired me out." He said softly.

She smiled and cuddled up to him. "Then that is what we'll do my love, sweet dreams." She said before giving him a last good night kiss.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful angel." He said softly.

…

The following morning they woke up to soft giggles coming from their roommates, who were clearly amused about something.

Daphne and Astoria seemed to notice the twins were awake and smiled at them. "Good afternoon sleepy heads, you must have had an active night." Daphne said with a smile.

They smiled and sat up to face their friends. "We did have an active night. But did I hear you correctly when you said good afternoon?" Fleur asked softly.

"That was a mere joke Fleur, it's only about ten o clock." Astoria said with a smile.

"That's still too early for a Sunday." Fabian said as he cuddled back into his sister and tried to go back to sleep.

Fleur poked him in the ribs softly and smiled at him. "Oh no brother, if I don't get to sleep, then you don't get to either." She said softly.

He groaned a little and turned around again, much to the amusement of Daphne and Astoria.

"Could you give me a moment girls?" Fleur asked softly.

Daphne and Astoria nodded and after getting out of bed they quickly got dressed and made their way to the Common Room, giving Fleur a quick wink.

Fleur smiled and cuddled back up to her brother. "If you really want to sleep, then I'll join you love, but I'd rather have you awake so I can see your beautiful eyes." She said in a purr.

He smiled and turned around in her arms. "If you put it like that, I'll wake up. But can we at least stay in bed for a while longer?" He asked softly.

She nodded and gave him a kiss. "Of course we can. You know there is little I enjoy more than being cuddled up in bed with you." She said with a smile.

He smiled and pulled her close, completely content on staying like this for as long as possible.

"Did you still want to talk baby, or is it something that can wait for a bit longer?" Fleur asked softly.

He sighed softly and gave her a soft kiss before he spoke "Yes, the sooner we talk about this, the better. We have talked a lot about starting a family, but we have never spoken about what to do if the war doesn't turn out in our favor. Because we both know no place in Britain will be safe if we lose." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "I'm sure our dear mothers will have a plan if it happens. I happen to know that we have a mansion in America, so I think we will pack up and move if we lose the war. No one knows us there, so we would be able to build our own lives there, together with our entire family, because we both know that we couldn't live without them close for even a day." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "How do you even know about that? I've never heard about a house in America." He said with a quirked eyebrow.

She smiled and kissed him. "Do you remember a few years ago when I was sick during the summer and was lying on the couch downstairs?" She asked softly, and after his nod she continued. "Mum and Mom thought I was asleep and I heard them talk about this as well and they said if everything went south that they would pack up and move to America with the entire family."

"Well that makes sense, and you're right, we could never live without our family close, especially since Mum and Mom would never forgive us if we started a family away from them. We both know that any grandchildren we may give them shall be spoiled beyond reason." He said softly.

She smiled and cuddled up to him. "You know love, all this talk about children kind of makes me want to be done with this stuff already. I want to start our family as soon as possible." She said with a slight pout.

He smiled at that. "I know love, I feel the same, but you know you can't be pregnant when we have to fight a war." He said softly.

"I know, but sometimes I wish we weren't dragged into this." She said softly.

He only nodded against her and smiled. "I know love, but unfortunately we have, so the best thing we can do is to make the best of the hand we have been dealt and make the best choices for our family, and whether that includes Voldemort or not, we will make the right choices so our family can do what it does best, which is endure." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and kissed him. "That's the Fabian I have missed over the last few days. The one who will do everything for family instead of doing that for Lord Voldemort." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry baby, I just needed the right motivations I guess. Our whole lives we have been groomed for that and I guess I went a bit far in my conviction. I promise from now on my family will always come first, as it should be." He said before kissing her softly.

She smiled at him. "You better love, because it would be a shame if I had to inform Mum of this. As much as they support the Dark Lord, to them family always comes first, even if that does not stroke with his plans." She said softly.

Fabian nodded at that. "I know and I'm sorry." He said in a similar tone.

Fleur turned around in his arms and smiled at him. "You are forgiven my love, and to prove it, we're going to take a nice shower together before we go and face the masses.

He smiled and followed her out of bed and into their shared bathroom, the two smiling shyly at each other as they stepped in.

After their shower the made their way into the Common Room, where some sort of commotion was going on, with several first years yelling at someone.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Fleur yelled out loudly.

Everyone silenced immediately and looked at the blonde, who looked intimidating as ever in her skirt and heels.

"Nothing Ms. Black. Just a little dispute between classmates." A brown haired boy said with a smirk.

In the corner most of the students were turned toward, she saw Yvette with tears in her eyes.

"Everyone go about your business, I will talk to her alone, because she is the only one beside my brother and friends that I trust implicitly not to lie to me." She said almost in a growl.

The first years scurried away and she kneeled in front of Yvette. "Are you okay Yvette?" She asked softly.

Yvette shook her head and wiped away her tears. "No, they cornered me a while ago and told me I would never be a true witch, and I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but I just can't help but feel sad for them, their ignorance will only hold them back going forward." She said softly.

Fleur smiled and gave her young charge a hug. "That is a very mature outlook to have Yvette, but we cannot allow bullying in our House, so what I want you to do is to go to Professor Snape and tell him everything that happened, and then he will take appropriate actions." She said softly.

Yvette nodded and smiled before making her way to their Head of House.

"You have really taken a liking to her, haven't you love?" Fabian asked softly.

Fleur smiled and stepped into his arms. "I have love, she reminds me of Hermione, and if I had known then what we know now, I would have treated her differently. Yvette is also a Muggle-born, and I refuse to let my vision be muddled by this purity prattle ever again. She is probably the magically strongest among the first years, and soon enough everyone will see that." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "I can see what you mean love, she is wise beyond her years and we'll help her build the confidence she needs to face the idiots we have among the first years." He said softly.

She nodded at that. "We'll help her wherever we can love, let's make her feel like family like we should have done to Hermione in the first place."

Fabian nodded and gave her a soft kiss again. "How about we discuss the how during lunch love, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Like that is something new, but I am also kind of hungry, so we'll go to and get some lunch." She said with a smile.

He gave her a quick kiss and linked their arms as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.


	12. Bloody Yule

**Black Family Ties**

 **C12: Bloody Yule**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters**

 **A/N: Some things will change in this chapter, and I must say we're getting close to the end of this. I don't know why, but somehow this dark stuff doesn't come as easily as I thought it would. That's why the things in this chapter happen the way they do. I'm sorry if I dissapoint the majority of you all, but that's just the way it is.**

As the months moved forward and December rolled around, everyone had fallen back into their rhythm of classes and homework, and since it was only a few weeks until they went home for the holidays, Fabian and Fleur were hanging back a bit, doing their homework in the Common Room, with Daphne, Astoria and Yvette next to them.

By now Yvette had been completely integrated into their little group of friends, and had even made some friends among her year-mates, after Professor Snape had had a stern conversation with the first years that any form of bullying would not be tolerated.

Over the last few weeks Fleur and Fabian had a lot of contact with their mothers about Yvette staying with them during the holidays, since otherwise she would have to stay at school and thankfully their mothers were fine with it.

"I'm glad it's almost time for the holidays, I'm really looking forward to going home and seeing our mothers again." Fabian said as he closed his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

Fleur smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean love, but I think it is time we told Yvette of our surprise, don't you think?" She asked with a soft smile.

He nodded at her. "We should baby, and I think you should do the honors." He said with a similar smile.

"Well Yvette, you said you wanted to meet our mothers, and we have spoken a lot to them in the past weeks. They really want to meet you as well, so if you are okay with it, you are welcome to join us for the holidays." Fleur said with a smile.

Yvette's eyes widened and she smiled brightly at the both of them. "I would be honored to join you and your family for the holidays, I promise to not be in the way." She said excitedly.

"You could never be in the way Yvette, our mothers would be glad to meet you and show you how a wizarding family celebrates Christmas." Fleur said softly.

Yvette smiled and hugged the blonde tightly. "Thank you so much Fleur, because I really wasn't looking forward to spending two weeks alone at school, with who knows what could happen." She said softly.

Fleur and Fabian smiled at her. "That's most certainly true, and I can promise that with our family you will be safe." Fabian said with a smile.

"Of that I am sure, I've heard a lot about your family's zeal when it comes to protection and care of friends, and I'm a bit curious to see it for myself." Yvette said with a soft smile.

"And you will Yvette, maybe even more then you expect." Fleur said with a smile.

Yvette smiled at that. "We'll see Fleur, I just hope Gabrielle will be okay with me staying with you."

Fabian and Fleur smiled at her, having expected that. "She will Yvette, she's actually excited to have you around and show you everything you can imagine about our world." Fabian said softly.

That made Yvette smile even brighter and she hugged them both before turning back to her homework.

The twins smiled gave her a quick hug before doing the same, Fleur opening up her Potions book, while Fabian opened up his History book.

Fleur noticed something weird with her book, since she was forced to work next to Potter this year and she noticed her book was different from his.

"Strange, I wonder why my Potions book is so much different to Potter's." She said softly.

"How do you mean love?" Fabian asked softly.

"Well, his has things crossed out and other things written in its place, and somehow the things that are written in are always better then what the book says, that's probably how he was able to make Liquid Death so easily." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "Could it be that he has the book of our Head of House, I've heard him say once that the material back then was insufficient and he found ways to make his potions work."

Fleur smiled and nodded. "He has to, which is ironic, given how much Potter hates Snape, but we'll have to tell this to the Professor, maybe there is something in there that might be used against us."

He nodded and followed her to the chambers of their Head of House.

As they knocked on the door, it already opened for them and his stern voice said. "Come in Mr. and Ms. Black, I have something very important to discuss with you."

They gave each other a smile and entered, and to their surprise their mothers were there.

They gave them a hug and smiled as they took a seat next to them.

"As you know thank to your efforts the Dark Lord has been able to move his plans forward more quickly than anticipated, and he plans to invade the school in the New Year, and because of that, your mothers and Aunt are here to make an announcement." Snape said with a smile.

Bellatrix and Eliza smiled at their children. "We are here today because we have made a decision that concerns everyone in our family. We have always put the best interest of our family before the cause, and because of that we have decided not to further be a part of this war once the invasion has been successful and while Lord Voldemort is not happy with our decision, it is what we shall do. We also know that your friendships here are very important to you, but we have talked to Daphne and Astoria's parents, and they plan to do the same. As for young Yvette, we got news that her grandmother's health is declining quickly and probably will not see the New Year, and we wanted to offer her the chance to come with us to America and adopt her as our own daughter. In America you will of course if you so wish be able to continue your education, but that is something we'll discuss at home. We know this is not what you had envisioned the way the year would go, but we have to think about the survival of the family in the long run, and the thought of losing any of you to this is just too much to bear." Eliza said softly.

They both smiled at that. "We understand Mum, and this is a bit much to process right now, but we do understand where you are coming from. We have actually been talking about this for a number of months, and we were worried for losing anyone of our family as well, especially each other. and while it will be hard leaving everything behind, we'd rather be alive and have a future than the possibility of death in a war we were thrown into outside of our choosing. And I think Yvette would love to come with us, since she already adores everything about our family and would relish the chance to have you as her mothers." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Both Bellatrix and Eliza nodded at them. "And from what we heard from you, she deserves a loving family that will accept her for who she is." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"She does, and I'm sure you two will shower her with every bit of motherly love you can, and I'm sure she will love every single bit of it and love you in return." Fabian said with a smile.

"I'm sure she will, but we must ask you not to tell her just yet. Severus will have a talk with her soon enough and explain everything to her." Eliza said softly.

The twins nodded at them. "We promise to keep quiet Mom, as difficult as it may be." Fleur said with a smile.

Their mother smiled and hugged them. "We'll talk more in a few days, we've taken enough out of your day already. Be safe and watch out for each other." Bellatrix said softly.

"Yes Mum, we will, we'll see you in a few days." They said in unison before hugging their mothers again.

The two women smiled at them. "Oh, before we forget, we have reason to believe that Potter is using your old Potions book, since it has several things crossed out and something else written in its place. I believe that is how he was able to create a Liquid Death so easily." Fleur said softly.

"That is certainly a reason to worry, because improved potion recipes aren't the only thing in that book, let's just hope for the time being he remains ignorant of the rest of its contents. There are some powerful spells in there that should not be used by anyone else then myself." Snape said softly.

They nodded at that. "We'll try to get that book back Professor, but we can't make any promises, Potter and his cronies are watching our every move." Fabian said softly.

Snape smiled at that. "Your best effort is all I can ask, you two and your cousin have done a enough for our cause this year." He said softly.

They smiled at him and then took their leave, deciding to take a walk over the grounds, possibly for the last time.

…

As they walked outside, they had to smile at the sight. It had been snowing for the last few days and the grounds were covered with a nice white blanket of snow.

"It's kind of weird to think that this might be the last time we will take a walk across the grounds." Fleur said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

He smiled and pulled her into his side. "I know love, who knows what our future will hold, although it is a little bit creepy on how our mothers seem to be able to read our minds." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded. "I know, we have been talking a lot about what ifs, but it seems our mothers have been as well. Somewhere I'm glad we are leaving before everything turns to shit and will not see our friends get hurt, even if Daphne and Tori are also moving to America with us." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss, not caring who saw at this point. "I know, but at least they'll be close, because I don't think we could live without them in our lives at this point, we have shared too much between the four of us."

Fleur blushed a bit and smiled at him. "That's most certainly true my love, but can I ask you something serious for a change?" She asked softly.

"Of course my love, you know you can ask me anything." He said with a smile.

She smiled at him. "I want to know how we will stand when we get to America, because to be honest I am tired of hiding how I feel for you. I want to tell the world I'm yours in every single way possible." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her close. "I want the same thing love. and I'll tell you where we will stand when we get to America, and I wanted to do this a bit more romantically, but given the scenery and the urgency of this, there is something I want to ask you." He said as he got down on one knee. "Fleur Isabella Black, will you do me the honor and the privilege of giving me your hand in marriage?" He asked hopefully as he presented her with a beautiful platinum ring with a large sapphire in it.

She smiled and pulled him up. "Of course I will marry you brother. We shall face everything America will throw at us as husband and wife." She said as a few tears trickled down her face.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her tears away. "That we will my love and we will get married as soon as we get to America, from there we will see what we will do, but I know for a fact that starting a family will be one of those things." He said with a smile.

Fleur kissed him and nodded. "It will love, because you know how much I would love to have your child. And I know how much you want to be a father, but I'm a bit afraid you won't love me anymore when I'm all fat and pregnant."

"Baby, I could never stop loving you, and when you are pregnant, there will just be more of you to love, and since it is common knowledge most women get even more horny when they are pregnant, I am looking forward to pleasuring you each and every night." He said before kissing her deeply.

She blushed heavily and hid her face in his robes. "Why are you always so intent on embarrassing me love?"

He smiled and pulled her close. "Because you do the same to me love, and I love your face when you blush. It's almost cute."

She slapped his arms softly. "Don't call me cute, we both know I am not cute and that the title of cutest of the family is reserved for Gabby." She said softly.

"Maybe Gabby is the cutest, but that doesn't mean you are not cute in every way of the word. Especially when you blush." He said with a smile.

Fleur looked at him with a smile. "If you say so love, if I am cute, then so are you." She said softly.

"I can live with that baby, especially if you are the one that says it." He said before kissing her again.

She moaned into his mouth and quickly sought to deepen it, going as far as wrapping one of her legs around his waist.

"I think we better go back inside love, it's getting kind of cold in here." He said once they pulled apart.

She nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist as they made their way back inside.

As they walked passed the washing room, Fabian unhooked his arms from hers. "I'll just go and freshen up a bit love, I'll be right back." He said softly.

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaning against the wall as he walked into the washroom.

A few seconds later she heard shouts coming from the washroom, and if she was not mistaken, she heard Potter's voice shouting "Sectumsempra!"

Without conscious thought she ran in and paled as her brother was lying in a puddle of water and blood, and from the corner of her eye she saw Potter running away.

"No love, please don't die on me, I can't live without you." She said as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

He smiled at her. "I'm not dying yet baby, but it hurts like hell, could you float me to the Medical Wing and then get Snape?" He asked softly.

She nodded and made him weightless with her wand, floating him to the Medical Wing immediately, not caring who she came across in the meantime.

She burst through the doors of the Medical Wing and immediately put him down on a bed as Madame Pomfrey hurried out of her office. "What happened Ms. Black?" She asked shocked.

"Potter attacked him in the Slytherin Washing rooms, I don't know anything else what happened at this point." She said erratically.

"You go and get your Head of House, Ms. Black, I'll try and stabilize your brother in the meantime." She said kindly.

Fleur nodded and quickly went to get Professor Snape, running faster than she ever had before.

When she saw him walking towards the Headmaster's office with her mothers, she called his name to get his attention.

"What's wrong Ms. Black? You seem distressed." He said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Fabian was attacked by Potter in the washrooms, he is bleeding heavily in the Medical Wing, I need you to come with me." She said almost frantically.

Both Eliza and Bellatrix gasped at that, and followed their daughter and Snape to the Medical Wing.

When they entered, their faces paled. His chest was in heavy bandages but it seemed that he was at least stable and awake.

Snape quickly made his way towards him. "How are you feeling Mr. Black? What in the world happened to you?" He asked softly.

Fabian smiled faintly at him. "I'm feeling okay given the circumstances, and as to what happened it is quite easy. Potter cornered me in the washing rooms and started spewing out accusations left and right about what happened to his girlfriend and family, and of course our 'corruption' of Hermione and before I knew it wands were drawn and he hit me with a spell I never heard of. All I know is that it hurt like hell and the next moment I was on the floor in a puddle of my own blood."

"Do you remember the spell he used?" Snape asked softly.

Fabian nodded at that. "It was something like Sectumsempra, or something like that."

Snape almost growled at that. "Then I am even more sorry, that spell was developed by me when I went to school. I now know for sure that Potter is using my old Potions book, because there is no other way he should know about that spell. Therefore as way of compensation, I am giving you and the rest of your family, so also including Hermione, Gabrielle, Yvette and Luna permission to spend the rest of this year at home, where you can heal to full strength again." He said softly.

He smiled at that. "Thank you Professor, that means a lot to me, but please promise me that you won't let Potter get away with this unpunished."

"I can promise you that much Fabian. He will know that even he is not above reproach, and that his protection from Dumbledore will not save him this time. But I will leave you to talk with your family, and will make sure that your sister, her girlfriend and cousin will know what happened." Snape said with a rare smile.

Fabian nodded and smiled at his Head of House. "Thank you Professor, that means a lot to me." He said softly.

Snape smiled at him before he walked out, leaving them alone to talk.

"How are you really feeling Fabian, because I know you would never show weakness to anyone outside our family." Bellatrix said as she sat on the side of the bed and took one of his hands in her own.

"I'm okay Mum, really. It looks a lot worse than it actually is. Yes it hurts, but you have hurt me worse in training in recent years. Just a few days of rest and I'll be right as rain." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix, Eliza and Fleur smiled at him. "And I'm sure you would love to be pampered by your new fiancé and mothers during those few days, am I right?" Eliza asked with a smile.

He blushed a little at that. "Perhaps a little, but how do you even know I already asked her?" He asked softly.

"Because we are a lot more observant then you think sweetie, and as a gift to you and your sister we can get you two married before we leave for America." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He shared a look with his sister and smiled. "We would love that Mum, thank you." Fleur said softly.

The two women smiled at them, but before they could answer the door flung open to reveal Gabrielle with tears in her eyes with Hermione, Nym and Luna in tow.

"Oh my God, what happened to you Fabian?" Gabrielle asked as she ran to the bed.

He smiled at her, motioning her to come sit next to him. "Potter attacked me with one of Professor Snape's spells in the washroom, but it looks worse than it actually is. I'll be okay with a few days of rest." He said as he hugged her.

She smiled and relaxed in his arms, glad to see her brother was mostly okay.

Hermione looked ready to kill her former best friend. "That fucking prick. How does he dare deny me the one thing I have asked him for in the last five years and almost kill my family. He will suffer for this." She said with a growl.

"Don't fret Hermione, he'll pay soon enough, it will just be a shame you kids won't be able to see it." Eliza said softly.

"How do you mean Aunt Eliza? Why won't we be here to see it?" Hermione asked softly.

Eliza smiled at her. "Because, my dear niece, we, being your mother and us, have decided to move to America as soon as the war starts, because we refuse to lose anyone of you to this war. We will be able to build a new life in America without ever having to look over our shoulders again." She said softly.

"But what about us Mom, will I ever see Luna again?" Gabrielle asked softly.

"Of course sweetie, Luna and her father will be coming with us. we wouldn't dream of ripping you two apart now that you have finally found each other." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Gabrielle and Luna both smiled and hugged the raven haired witch. "Thank you Mum, you have no idea what this means to us." Gabrielle said with a smile.

The two women smiled at that. "We do know what it means sweetie. We know how it feels when you are forcibly ripped from the one you love, and we vowed when we got married that we would never put our children through that." Eliza said with a smile.

By now Madame Pomfrey had come back with a few potions. She cast her diagnostics spell and smiled at the results. "The results look promising Mr. Black, I am giving you a few potions which you must take before every meal for a week, which is also the amount of time you are required to rest, but as you already heard from your Head of House, you may do that in the comfort of your own home." She said with a kind smile.

"Thank you for your good care and saving our son Poppy, we really appreciate it." Eliza said with a smile.

Madame Pomfrey smiled at her. "It was no problem Eliza, you know it is my job to save lives. But go, take your son and family home, he will need his rest."

Eliza and Bellatrix nodded and helped their son out of bed. "Can you walk sweetie?" Bellatrix asked softly.

He nodded and smiled as Fleur was instantly at his side. "I'll be fine Mum, but could I say goodbye to Daphne and Astoria before we go?" He asked softly.

The two women shared a look and nodded. "Of course my son, we know how close you and your sister are to them." Eliza said with a smile.

He smiled and together they made their way to the Slytherin Dormitories, talking softly amongst each other during the walk.

…

As the stepped into the dorms, they had to smile at the sight that greeted them, Draco was sitting next to Hestia Carrow and they were talking softly to each other. Daphne and Astoria were cuddled up in one of the sofas, seemingly lost in each other's eyes, and next to them Yvette was busy with her homework, the tip of her tongue protruding from her mouth in concentration, but when she noticed the company enter, she gasped softly.

"You must be Yvette, we have heard much about you." Eliza said with a smile.

"I am Mrs. Black, I'm honored to meet you." She said with a slight blush.

Bellatrix and Eliza smiled at her. "And we are honored to meet you Yvette, and may I say how impeccable your manners are." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Yvette blushed a little at that. "Thank you Mrs. Black, but is it true what I heard, was Fabian attacked today?" She asked softly.

"Yes Yvette, it is true, but I'm mostly fine. We just came to say goodbye to Daphne and Astoria before we go home, which you are invited to come to as well." Fabian said with a smile.

Yvette smiled brightly at that. "Then I'll go pack the essentials. Thank you for inviting me into your home." She said softly.

Bellatrix and Eliza smiled at her. "Don't mention it Yvette, we will be happy to have you." Eliza said softly.

Yvette smiled and then quickly made her way to her room to go pack.

"So Fabian, how are you feeling?" Daphne asked softly.

He smiled at them both. "I'm fine given the circumstances. Just a bit of residual pain, but I've been given a week extra vacation to recuperate." He said with a smile.

The two girls smiled and carefully hugged him. "Then we'll see you at Christmas, but please try and keep to the Nurse's orders for once." Astoria said softly.

"I promise Tori, but I think my family will make sure that I will." He said with a wink to his sister and cousins.

"You can rest assured that we will Fabian." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He smiled and then gave Daphne and Astoria a hug. "We'll see you soon girls, be safe until then." He said softly.

The two girls nodded and smiled at him and his sister. "We will, there is no way that we will let the Order get one up on us now." Daphne said softly.

He nodded at them, Fleur also giving the two girls a hug as Yvette came back with a small suitcase.

"Are you ready to go Yvette?" Fleur asked with a smile.

The little redhead nodded and smiled as Bellatrix offered her a hand. "Then let's go. We'll Floo home, and if Edi knows what's good for her, she'll be done with the preparations." Eliza said softly.

Everyone nodded at that before they made their way outside where Severus was waiting to lead them to the Headmaster's office so they could Floo home.

As soon as they arrived home, Bellatrix and Eliza led their son to one of the sofa's, which was suited to everything he might need for the coming week. Bellatrix flicked her wand over it so it doubled in size, so Fleur could lie next to him while he healed.

"Alright, now that we are home. You my son, are to install yourself onto the couch with your sister and call either of us if you need anything. To play it safe you'll also sleep down here for at least a few days, so we made sure the sofa is as comfortable as possible." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He nodded and with the help of his sister he installed himself on the sofa, almost moaning when he sunk into the cushions.

Fleur smiled and sat down next to him, wrapping one arm around him as she cuddled into his side. "I could get used to this love, it's quite comfy here."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I could get used to this too baby, all we need is a few pillows and a nice blanket and then we'll be set."

"Say no more love, I'll go get them." She said before kissing him and quickly making her way upstairs.

As Fleur went upstairs, Bellatrix and Eliza sat next to him. "Are you comfy sweetie? Is there anything we can get for you?" Eliza asked with a smile.

"No Mom, I'm fine. Fleur is getting the last things we need to be set for the coming days." He said with a smile.

The two women smiled at him. "That's good to hear baby, and we know that this is not the most ideal situation, but you know that we don't want to take any chances with your health this close to the start of everything." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled and gave them both a quick hug. "I know Mum, but I just wish I could at least rest in my room with Fleur." He said softly.

"You know that won't happen for a few days sweetie. We want to keep an eye on your health before we do something that might make things worse." Eliza said with a soft smile.

"I understand that Mom, I'm just glad you two are allowing Fleur to stay with me while I am healing." He said with a similar smile.

The two women smiled and gave their son a kiss on the top of his head. "We know keeping you two apart would do more harm than good and we know your sister would crawl in with you anyway. The only thing we ask is that you two try and resist your urges for a few days." Bellatrix said softly.

He nodded and smiled at them. "We will try Mum." He said softly.

They smiled at him. "That's all we can ask sweetie, but I think it is time we checked your bandages." Eliza said softly.

Again he nodded and unbuttoned his blouse, both Eliza and Bellatrix frowning a bit when they saw a bit of blood had seeped through.

"We're going to have to change them sweetie, take off your shirt and try to relax." Bellatrix said softly.

He did as he was told and groaned softly as they unwrapped the bandages. "It's still a nasty cut sweetie, will you let me try and heal it a bit more?" Eliza asked softly.

"You don't even have to ask Mom." He said softly.

She smiled and cast her best healing spell, smiling as the cut closed up and stopped bleeding. "It'll still be tender for a few hours sweetie, but I have made sure you'll only have to sleep on the couch for one night, and that you will be fine tomorrow by midday, if and only if you don't exert yourself."

"Then I promise not to do anything until you give the okay Mom." He said as he hugged her.

Eliza smiled at him. "Then I suggest you get yourself back on the sofa, because your sister is waiting anxiously to lie next to you again." She said softly.

He smiled and nodded before doing just that. Fleur also smiled and put his pillow behind him so he would be comfortable.

"Give me the blanket Fleur, I'll tuck you two in." Bellatrix said sweetly.

Fleur and Fabian blushed slightly and cuddled up to each other as their mother tucked them in, giving them both a kiss on the top of their heads once she was done.

"You two just relax for now, and we'll come bring in dinner when we're ready to eat." Bellatrix said softly.

They nodded as their mothers walked away with a smile. "So love, we have a little while before dinner, any ideas on how to spend it?" She asked with a wink.

He smiled and let his hand glide down towards pants, which he unbuckled and unzipped with practiced ease. "I was thinking somewhere along these lines my love, since it seems we can't really make love for at least a few days, and I know how much you want to feel at least some part of me, I think this is a good compromise until we can fuck again." He said before kissing her softly.

She smiled and moaned as his fingers wriggled their way into her panties and softly stroked her clit. Not wanting to be left out she kissed him deeply, knowing that if she started jacking him off they would be caught for sure.

Fabian smiled into their kiss and let his other hand glide underneath her shirt, squeezing her breasts through her bra, making her moan into his mouth even louder.

"Keep quiet love, or would you like for us to alert the entire house?" He asked softly.

She smirked at that. "Of course not baby, but you know I can't keep quiet with your talented fingers inside of me." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss as she moaned into his mouth as she came. "Oh wow, I think this is the most naughty thing we ever did baby." She said with a goofy smile.

"What, besides the fact that we're brother and sister that have sex and are set to be married, yeah this has to be the most naughty thing to date." He said with a teasing tone.

She slapped his arm for that. "Don't forget that you also fucked my ass love. but let's not get hung up on details and relax for a bit, we've got plenty of time to work those out in the coming weeks." She said with a smile.

Just as he was about to answer their mothers came into the room with two plates of food for them, Edi not far behind them with the rest of the food, and as the others joined them they talked all the way through dinner.


	13. Decision Time

**Black Family Ties**

 **C13: Decision Time**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A few days later Fabian was completely healed again and he woke up in his own bed, with his sister on his shoulder and his two cousins on the other side of the bed.

Fleur was still fast asleep and was clinging to him tightly while she drooled a bit on his shoulder.

As she woke up he smiled at her. "Good morning my love, did you sleep well?" He asked softly.

Fleur smiled and kissed him softly. "I slept wonderful baby. How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile.

"I feel great love, I think I'm completely healed by now." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "So that means I can do this again." She said as she straddled him and gave him a deep kiss, unaware that they weren't alone in bed.

"It's not that we mind being woken up to you two having sex, but do you have to do that so early, it's not even eight 'o clock yet." Hermione said with a grumble.

Fleur smiled at her cousin. "Don't be so grumpy 'mione, I'm sure Nym is willing to make you smile again." She said softly.

Hermione blushed slightly and before she could answer she was flipped over by her sister, who gave her a deep kiss. "As a matter of fact sister, I am more than willing to make you scream so early in the morning." Nym said with a sultry smile.

"Then by all means dear sister, fuck me like only you can." Hermione said with a coy smile.

Nym smiled at her but just before both she and Fabian could slide themselves into their lovers, the door to their room opened to reveal Andromeda.

"Good morning my dears, sorry for interrupting your morning love making, but we have a few very important announcements to make, so if you would like to get dressed and join us downstairs, we would be very grateful." Andromeda said with a smile, used to seeing her daughters, niece and nephew naked by now.

The four youngsters blushed and rolled out of bed as Andromeda shut the door on them.

"So typical of Mum to deny us our morning fun." Hermione said with a slight pout.

Nym smiled at that. "Aww sweetie, I'll make it up to you once we're alone again." She whispered in her sisters ear.

Hermione smiled and kissed Nym softly before getting dressed. Nym smiling at her sister before doing the same.

"What about you love, do you intent to ravage me once we have some privacy again?" Fleur asked huskily.

He smiled and kissed her. "Of course my love, if that is what you wish." He said with a smile.

Fleur shook her head at him, for once wishing her brother would say what was on his mind like he usually did.

Once they were all dressed they made their way downstairs, not surprised to see the entire family already present. What did surprise them was that Yvette was wearing one of Gabrielle's old dresses and that it fit her like a glove.

"Good morning sleepy heads, we're glad you finally joined us." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Good morning mother, sorry we are a bit late." Fabian said as they took a seat across from their parents.

The three women across from them smiled knowingly at them. "Now, you are probably wondering why we called you downstairs so early and it is quite simple actually. We have some important things to tell you all, which will affect you all in a way. First of all, you all know we are moving to America once we invade the school, quite simply because we refuse to lose anyone of you to a war you have no part in. Everything is already taken care of and we our mansion in Salem is completely ready for our increased numbers, which plays in nicely to the second thing we need to tell you. Andromeda and us have decided that we will stay together and continue to be a guiding presence in your lives for as long as you need it, which basically means you all will have three mothers from here on out. The last thing we need to talk to you about is the fact that as of yesterday, you have a new sister as well. We got the news that Yvette's grandmother passed away, and we have adopted her as our own. But I think no one will have a problem with that." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"That is a lot to take in Mum, but we understand the reasoning behind it. but Fleur and I have a question of our own if that's okay."

They smiled at him. "Then ask and you shall get an answer my son." Eliza said softly.

He shared a quick look with his sister and smiled at her before he started. "You know I asked Fleur to be my wife, and since everyone that we want to be at our wedding will be present next week for our Christmas dinner, we were wondering if we could get married before we go back to school." He asked softly.

Bellatrix and Eliza smiled at them. "Of course we can do that my sweets, you know that they only thing we have wanted for any of you is to be happy. We will make sure that you can get married next week, but we will need to know who you want as your Best Man and Maid of Honor." Eliza said with a smile.

The twins smiled at that. "I already thought about that actually. I asked Daphne to be my Maid of Honor, and she happily accepted, I don't know about my dear fiancé though." Fleur said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her. "Actually, I had been meaning to ask someone about that. Hermione, we've become so much more than friends over the last few months, so I was hoping that you would stand next to me as my Best Man on my wedding day." He asked softly.

Hermione smiled at him. "I would be honored to stand beside you Fabian." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you Hermione, that means a lot to me."

She smiled at him. "I'm happy to do it for you Fabian, you've been there for me without any prejudices, despite what you knew of me, since we found out we were related." She said softly.

"Now that we settled that, we have arranged something special for all of you once we get to America. Of course being a part of this family, none of you will ever have to work if you so choose, but we managed to acquire a hotel near Salem which we want to give you complete control over." Andromeda said with a smile.

They all smiled at that. "That sounds amazing, but can we think on it a bit?" Hermione asked softly.

"Of course you can my sweets, nothing is set in stone just yet, just let us know before you go back to school, that's all we ask of you." Andromeda said softly.

"We will Mom, I think we'll discuss it at length over the coming days." Nym said with a smile.

The three women smiled at them, seeing a lot of themselves in their children in this moment. "I'm sure you will, but I must advice you to take your time on making your decision. Owning a business of your own is a big responsibility, but of course we will help you if you choose to go through with it." Eliza said softly.

They nodded and smiled. "We will discuss it later mother, and we'll let you know our decision in a few days." Nym said with a smile.

"Then we will leave it at this for today, I'm sure the four of you are dying to finish what you started this morning." Andromeda said with a smile.

They blushed and gave their parents a hug. "We'll be taking the girls shopping for the remainder of the day, and we will probably won't make dinner, so you may have whatever you want tonight." Bellatrix said with a smile.

They smiled at that, all kinds of ideas already running through their heads, and after giving Luna, Gabrielle and Yvette a hug, they made their way back upstairs.

…

Once they were back in the room, Nym immediately took Hermione into her arms and carried her to the other side where their 'spare' bed was, giving her two cousins a wink.

Fleur smiled at them and then gave her brother a predatory look. "Now that we are alone, I am going to make love to you until we are both spent and sated. I've been waiting three days to feel you inside of me again and I intend to make full use of this opportunity." She said before kissing him deeply.

He smiled and pulled her close. "And I intend to fuck every hole you have my love, because I have been waiting three days as well, and my balls are bursting at this point."

"Then fill me up love, I want to feel you explode inside of me." She said huskily.

"Is it safe love?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "Not really baby, but does it really matter if you get me pregnant now. We'll be moving to America soon enough." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her. "Perhaps you're right love, but I want you to be sure, because this decision will change our lives tremendously."

"I know love, and this is what I have always wanted, to have a family with my brother, who I love more than anything in the world." She said before pulling him in for a kiss.

He moaned into the kiss and slowly started undressing her. "Then I will make love to you like never before, and today we'll try and start our own family." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and undressed him as well. "That's why I wanted to make love to you today, there is a big chance you're going to get me pregnant today." She said huskily.

"I love you sister, let me show you how much." He said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

She blushed at the look of love in his eyes and pulled him down for a kiss once they were both naked and on the bed, and then moaned as his fingers made their way to her pussy. "Please love, fill me like only you can. I'm ready for you." She said softly.

He nodded and gave her a kiss before he slid his dick inside of her, both of them moaning loudly as they became one once again.

"You're so wet Fleur, I love it." He said huskily.

She smiled and kissed him. "And you feel so big inside of me baby, I've missed this so much."

"So have I baby, for three days the thoughts of your tight pussy around my dick was the only thing that kept me going. I was so glad to have you as close as possible during that time." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and flipped them over. "I had the same thoughts baby, and now that we are finally doing this again, I don't want to stop anymore." She said with a moan as his hands made their way to her breasts.

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss, which she gladly accepted. "That big cock of yours is making me come baby, and I can feel you are close too. I want to feel you as you explode inside of me." She said with a soft moan.

He groaned softly as Fleur screamed his name as she came, while he at the same time came deep inside her pussy, and since it had been three days since they made love, he came so much that it started flowing out of her.

When they had come down from their orgasms, Fleur dismounted her brother and started lapping up every drop of his seed that had spilled out of her.

"That was nothing short of amazing my love, and if that won't get me pregnant, I don't know what will." She said as she cuddled up to him.

He smiled and kissed her. "And we are far from done baby, as you can see I am still hard as a rock, and to be honest, I'm dying to fuck your gorgeous ass again, or you did you need a few more minutes to recuperate?" He asked softly.

She smiled at that. "I could use a few more minutes, but I know something better. How about we get in the shower and continue our afternoon there, I have always dreamed of you fucking me in the tub." She said with a soft kiss to his cheek.

"It's almost like you can read my mind as well baby, because that was my other suggestion." He said softly.

Fleur smiled as her brother picked her up in bridal style once again and carried her to the bathroom. "Why are you always so intent to carry me everywhere love? I do have two working legs." She asked softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her. "I know love, but I feel like doing this for you, because you deserve to be carried everywhere every once and awhile." He said sweetly.

She smiled and rested her head against his chest, nuzzling her face against his neck as he filled up the tub for them.

As soon as the tub was filled and they sat themselves down, Fabian pulled her against him. "God, it feels like ages ago since we last had a proper bath." Fleur said as she relaxed against him.

He smiled and nodded. "I know love, I really missed this, especially since now I can do this." He said as he slowly started rubbing her shoulders and legs.

She moaned softly and nestled herself against him. "And you know I love it when you do that, but could we relax for a bit, I may have been a bit overzealous when I said I wanted to fuck you for the remainder of the day."

"Of course my love, I was kind of counting on that, because you know neither of us would survive a day of lovemaking at this point." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur only smiled and relaxed as her brother started massaging her tired body. "This feels amazing love, you could do this more often." She murmured contently.

He smiled and kissed the side of her neck. "And I will my love, especially when it turns out that you are pregnant. Because you know that I will do anything to make things easier for you if you are." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "I know, and you can rest assured that I will be exactly like Mum when she was pregnant with Gabby. So that means I will expect plenty of backrubs, and you to be there for me whenever I feel the need to shout at someone." She said with a soft smile.

"I'm surprised that you even remember how Mum was when was pregnant, it seems like ages ago, but expect me to be fully aware of whatever you will need my love, because I will not let you out of my sight for even a minute." He said with a soft smile.

"And here I was, planning to be by your side for nine months, I think we really are of one mind, my love." She said before kissing him deeply.

He groaned into their kiss as she turned around into his arms. "I think we better get our before we start to shrivel, I can hear our bed calling to us." He said with a smile.

Fleur smiled and nodded. "Would you like to take a nap baby, because I can see you are tired." She asked softly.

He only nodded and with a flick of his hand, drained the tub as he helped his sister out of it.

Once they dried off they made their way back into their room, and to their surprise their two cousins were relaxing on their bed, both girls stark naked and sweating.

"Not that we mind finding you two in our bed, but what are you doing here?" Fleur asked with a smile.

Hermione and Nym both blushed a little at that. "Nym kind of fucked me too hard that we broke our bed again, and while we tried fixing it with magic, it didn't really work, so we kind of need a new bed." Nym said with a blush that kept darkening.

The twins smiled at that. "Then until you get a new bed, you are free to join us." Fabian said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at them. "We promise we won't interfere with your let's say, intimate activities." Nym said with a wink.

"And we'll do the same for you two." Fleur said softly.

Both Hermione and Nym smiled and gave their cousins a hug. "We don't mind hearing you two at it to make a baby, since we are trying for the same thing before we go to America." Nym said with a smile to her sister.

"And you did a grand job of it my love, you've never filled me with more of your wonderful seed." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Nym blushed a little at that. "Thank you love, I would love to be a mother together with you." She said softly.

Hermione smiled and kissed her, both girls moaning into each other's mouths as they deepened it.

"Not that we want to break up such a loving moment between you two, but I have a wonderful idea. let's go out to eat tonight, to celebrate everything." Fabian said with a smile.

The three girls smiled at him. "That is a wonderful idea love, we'll get ready, and write a note for our mothers to let them know where we've gone, although I don't think it's wise to go to any wizarding owned establishment at this point, there might be someone who recognizes us and tries something." Nym said softly.

"Then we'll go to a Muggle restaurant, there are plenty with superb food and little wait in central London alone, and with our funds we could even go to one of the higher end establishments and get a table without any problems." Hermione said with a smile.

They all nodded at that. "Then that is what we'll do Hermione, we will trust on your judgement to find us a good restaurant." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and gave her cousin a quick hug before she followed her sister to their side of the room to get dressed, while Fabian and Fleur did the same.

…

About an hour later they appeared in an alley in central London, not far from the higher end restaurants.

They were all dressed immaculately and had even used a little magic to appear a bit older. Nym had even gone the distance had dressed in a suit and had shortened her hair so she looked like a male version of herself.

As they walked into one of the most expensive restaurants Hermione took charge. "Good evening sir, we don't have a reservation, but my cousins are from out of town, and we would love to eat here, with compensation for our lack of reservations of course."

The man at the desk looked a bit skeptically at them and then back at his sheet, seeing that by the way they dressed they were well to do. "I think I might be able to squeeze you in somewhere, do you prefer a table in the open or somewhere private." He asked politely.

"Somewhere private please, and thank you." Hermione said as she put several hundred pound notes on the podium.

The man smiled and pocketed the money before leading them to a booth in the corner. "A waiter will be with you soon to bring you your menu's and something to drink, I wish you a good evening." He said with a slight bow.

They smiled and nodded as he walked off. "I must say 'mione, this place puts any wizarding owned restaurant to shame." Fabian said softly.

Hermione smiled at that. "Yeah I know, as much as our society thinks it is ahead of Muggle culture, in an all-out war the Muggles would in every time, just due to technology." She said in a similar tone.

At that moment the waiter came with a bottle of champagne, four glasses and an equal number of menu's. "Good evening, my name is Jean-Paul, and I will be your waiter for tonight, is there anything you require?" He asked politely.

"Yes, we would like a carafe of water and some appetizers please." Hermione said dismissively.

The waiter nodded and after pouring their champagne and handing them their menu's, he bowed and walked away.

"I'm glad you're getting more comfortable with your pure-blood status my love." Nym said in a whisper.

Hermione smiled at her sister. "Thank you love, but I had a lot of help from both you and our cousins with accepting my status so easily."

Nym smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. "That was our goal from the moment we found out that you were my sister, to make sure you would feel at home immediately." She said softly.

"And you succeeded beyond my wildest dreams love, I have never felt more at home than in those first nights we spent together." Hermione said with a smile.

At that moment their waiter returned, and all of them placed their orders, ordering another bottle of champagne with it.

"I must say I'm surprised to see so many familiar choices on the menu here." Fleur said after the waiter had brought them another bottle of champagne.

Hermione smiled at that. "That's probably because this is one of the most expensive restaurants in London, and I suspect most wizarding owned restaurants would be as posh as this." She said softly.

They smiled at that, all of them knowing it was true and that most wizarding owned restaurants had a certain glamour and atmosphere surrounding it.

About half an hour later their dinner arrived, for which they ordered some wine and they had already figured that at least Nym and Fabian were going home sloshed.

They talked quietly throughout dinner, until Fabian posed an important question. "I think we should talk about the offer our Mums made us. Do we want to run a hotel once we get to America?"

The girls smiled at him. "If it turns out we are pregnant, I think it's best if we wait a few years, so that we can be a part in the deciding years of our children's lives, and not be like a lot of parents and leave that to the grandparents, although I know our mothers wouldn't mind watching out children for a few days a week, maybe we could use those few years to remodel our hotel and settle in a bit, which would include us learning how to drive, because I must admit I have always been fascinated with cars." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"I'm sure we all feel like that Fleur, and I'm sure our mothers would want to learn too, mainly because America so much bigger than Britain and we will need cars to get around." Hermione said softly.

They all smiled at that. "And I think we will revel in that experience 'mione." Fabian said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "I think we better call for the check and then see if we can get a drink somewhere, because I really don't want to go home yet."

Nym smiled at her. "Maybe you will after this my love." She said as she slid out of the booth and got down on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of having your hand in marriage?" She asked hopefully as she presented her sister with a beautiful platinum ring inlaid with several rubies.

Hermione choked a bit. "Yes love, of course I will marry you." She said through the tears.

Nym smiled and kissed her softly. "You have just made me the happiest girl in the world my love, thank you so much."

"You were right love, I do want to go home and tell our mothers about this." Hermione said softly.

Nym smiled at her. "Then you better call the waiter love, because I think we'll have enough to explain when we get home." She whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded and called their waiter, asking him for the check.

Once that was paid, with a decent tip, they made their way to an alley where Nym and Fleur focused on transporting them home again.

…

When they reappeared in the living room, they saw that their three mothers were cuddled up together on the couch. "Good evening my dears, how was your evening?" Eliza asked softly.

"It was great Mom, we went out to dinner and had a wonderful time." Fabian said with a light slur.

The three women quirked an eyebrow at that. "Have you been drinking?" Bellatrix asked seriously.

"Perhaps a little Mum, we figured it would be okay for one night." Nym said with a giggle.

They shook their head at them. "And here we thought we taught you better than that, but I suppose it can't be helped, everyone needs their first experience with drinking. We're glad you are responsible enough to not go to far." Eliza said with a soft smile.

They blushed a bit at that. "I'm sure any conversation tonight will be forgotten tomorrow, so I suggest you get yourselves to bed, and then we'll talk to you in the morning." Andromeda said softly.

Fabian and Fleur nodded and gave their mothers and cousins a hug before they made their way upstairs, while Nym and Hermione stayed downstairs for a bit longer.

As soon as they were in their bedroom, Fabian pulled his sister against him. "I love you so much sis." He said as his slur only got worse.

"I love you too baby, but you're drunk, and we really need to get some rest, because I have a feeling tomorrow will be a rough day for both of us." She said softly.

He pouted a little, but for once his sister stood her ground and slowly undressed him before guiding him to the bed.

"You're no fun sis, I was hoping to do something more before we went to sleep." He said softly.

She smiled and cuddled up to him. "I know you want that baby, but you are drunk, and we're both tired, so I'd rather cuddle up to you as we fall asleep."

He smiled at her. "Perhaps I'm a little bit tipsy, and if having you in my arms is all I can have right now, that is what I will take." He said softly.

"You, my brother, are more than just a bit tipsy, but it's okay, I like this side of you, as long as it doesn't become a regular occurrence." She said with a soft smile.

"I promise you that I will not become a drunk, my love. Because I know what I have to lose when I do." He said as he kissed her softly.

She turned around in his arms and smiled. "You know I would never leave you baby, but I'm glad you are willing to take responsibility. I'm glad we get to start a family together."

He smiled at that. "I'm over the moon that we get to start a family baby, I'm already thinking about everything that we get to do together with our son or daughter."

That made Fleur smile even brighter. "What are you hoping for baby?" She asked softly.

"To be very honest baby, I don't care as long as it is healthy." He said before kissing her softly.

"That's what I hope for too baby, but you've got to have a preference, I know I would love to have a son so he could grow up and be strong like his father." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "And I would love to have a daughter that I could treat as our own little princess, who I know would have me wrapped as much around her finger as her mother already does." He said with a soft smile.

"Maybe I'm pregnant with twins and we can have both." She said with a wink.

He paled a little at that. "Would you imagine that love, another set of twins in the family with both our personalities and charm, I'm sure we would be doomed for life." He said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "I'm sure we would love, but fortunately our mothers will be short by to help with anything we may need."

He nodded and gave her a soft kiss. "And I think any children of ours will be spoiled rotten by them as well, because you know how much they have always wanted grandchildren."

"I'm sure they will, but we have to be careful with that, because spoiled children will spawn bratty children who expect everything to be handed to them, and we both know we wouldn't want our children to be like that." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "You're right love, but that's why we will be with our children as much as possible during their formative years, but I think our mothers know that we wouldn't want to spoil our children too much. They didn't spoil us too much while we were growing up, and look how we turned out." He said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "You're right brother, we turned out good, and we will make sure any children of ours will turn out even better. But for now, I think it's best if we get some sleep. it's getting rather late."

He only nodded at that. "I agree babe, I'm pretty tired as well, but can I make one request before we got to sleep?" He asked softly.

"Of course my love, you know you can ask me anything." She said with a smile.

"Can I fall asleep on your tits tonight, I've found that the sound of your heartbeat soothes me." He said with a slight blush.

Fleur smiled and kissed him. "Of course you can love, I would love to feel your hot breath on my nipples as we fall asleep, as long as you also keep one hand on my stomach, maybe it will stimulate our potential baby." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss before he laid his head on her chest and placed a protective hand on her stomach. "Good night my sweet."

"Good night my love." She said as she kissed the top of his head and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they both fell asleep.


	14. Christmas Wedding

**Black Family Ties**

 **C14: Christmas Wedding**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A week later it was Christmas Morning and Fabian woke up alone for a change, which made him wonder where his sister was, although he could feel the residual warmth she left beside him.

When he heard the sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom, he was out of bed in an instant, and immediately regretted doing so as the room spun, but still he made his way to the bathroom to see what was wrong with his love.

When he entered the bathroom he saw how his sister was emptying her stomach into the toilet. He sat down behind her and held her hair back while he rubbed her back gently, smiling at the slight shiver that he felt running across her back. "Are you okay love?" He asked softly.

She shook her head as she gagged again, but fortunately nothing came out again. "No love, I feel horrible. It's like my stomach is trying to escape." She said softly.

"You also look a bit pale my love, do you want me to get Mom?" He asked softly.

She nodded at that. "Please do love, because if this is what I think it is, we may need her expertise."

He nodded and helped her back to bed, giving her a kiss on the forehead before he got dressed and made his way downstairs.

To his surprise his mothers were cuddled up together on the couch, with the others nowhere in sight.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you this morning?" Eliza asked softly.

"I'm fine Mom, but Fleur is feeling a bit ill, and I was hoping you could come and take a look."

Eliza smiled and nodded as she gave Bellatrix a quick kiss. She then got up and followed her son upstairs.

When she entered their bedroom she was a bit shocked to find her daughter looking the way she did. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked softly as she took a seat on the bed.

"No Mom, I'm miserable, my stomach feels like it's about to escape and I feel a bit bloated." Fleur said softly.

Eliza smiled at her, having an inkling of what the cause could be. "Fabian dear, could you excuse us for a few minutes. I need to ask your sister some personal questions."

He smiled and nodded before leaving the room, figuring he would go and see what Bellatrix and Andromeda were up to.

Once they were alone Eliza turned to her daughter. "Okay Fleur, I need you to be completely honest with me here. Did you and your brother have sex and did you allow him to come inside of you while it was not one of your safe days?" She asked softly.

Fleur blushed and nodded. "Yes Mom, he did, but I didn't know that it would be so bad." She said softly.

Eliza smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Then my sweet, I think you are indeed pregnant, so this is all perfectly normal. We'll be by your side every step of the way if you ever have any questions."

"Thanks Mom, I know this might be a bit soon, but we felt the time was right for us to start our own family." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"I agree my daughter, this is probably the best time, before we move to America and fall into a new hectic time. Congratulations, and thank you for giving us the one thing we have always desired from you, selfish as that may be." Eliza said with a smile.

Fleur smiled and hugged her mother. "It's not selfish Mom, we know you both wanted to have at least one grandchild from us, and we have always wanted children." She said softly.

"We know you have sweetie, and I must say that it is sweet you two are still thinking about your old mothers so much." Eliza said with a soft smile.

"You and Mum are not old Mom, you are still beautiful women that I can only hope to be like one day." Fleur said softly.

Eliza smiled and gave her daughter a kiss. "Thank you sweetie, but let me tell you that you are already so much like us, both in looks and actions and we are really proud of the woman you have become. I'm guessing that it is not easy to keep your brother in line, given his resemblance to Bella."

Fleur smiled at that. "It's easy enough Mom, he just needs the right motivation at times, and I'm always happy to give him that. I've found sex is always a good motivator for him."

"And still you think you don't look like your mother. I used the same tactic with Bellatrix when we were in school, I can't even remember the amount of times I practically drug her into an empty classroom and lifted my robes for her, that usually got her to agree to almost anything, back then she was as much addicted to my body as Fabian is to yours. Use that to your advantage in the coming months." Eliza said with a wink.

"That sounds absolutely devious Mom, I like it, but I really don't want to take advantage of him." Fleur said softly.

Eliza smiled at that. "You won't take advantage of him sweetie, I'm sure he will want to wait on you hand and foot if you let him, and knowing how hard a pregnancy can be in our family, I just want to say that it might not be a bad thing to accept that from your brother. If anything it'll prepare you both for parenthood."

Fleur nodded and gave her mother a hug. "Then let's go downstairs and brake the news to everyone. I'm kind of eager to see his reaction to the news." She said with a soft smile.

Eliza smiled and helped her daughter up. "Let's do that sweetie, but I must insist you take it easy for a while, at least until you're feeling a bit better."

"Of course Mom, I wouldn't want to exert myself and put our baby at risk in this early stage, now would I?" Fleur said with a dreamy smile.

Eliza smiled at her daughter. "I'm glad you have such a mindset sweetie, now let's go and see how the soon to be father will react to the news, and to be honest I'm kind of curious about how your mother will react as well."

Fleur smiled and linked her arm with her mother's before the two blondes made their way downstairs.

…

When they entered the living room, they were shocked at the sight. Fabian was cuddled up between Andromeda and Bellatrix and he had his hands on their breasts, while kissing both women softly and the two women were softly stroking his penis through his pants.

"Really love, I'm shocked at you, I thought we agreed to talk about this kind of thing first." Fleur said with a quirked eyebrow.

He blushed slightly at that. "I'm sorry love, but I was so distressed about what happened this morning, and they helped me calm down a bit, and things just escalated a bit. I'm sorry." He said guiltily.

Fleur smiled and gave him a soft kiss before wriggling herself in between them. "It's okay love, I'm not angry at you, I was merely teasing you." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss while Bellatrix and Andromeda tucked their breasts back into their bra's. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"Still feeling a bit under the weather, but now that I know the reason why, I can understand why." Fleur said softly.

"Why love, what's wrong?" Fabian asked softly.

She smiled and turned to face him. "Baby, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm pregnant." She said softly.

Fabian's eyes widened and did what every father to be would do, he fainted.

The four women giggled at that. "Congratulations sweetie." Bellatrix said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Congratulations Fleur, but I think you broke your brother." Andromeda said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "Thank you, but I think I know how to get him back to us." She said as she straddled him and gave him a deep kiss.

As he opened his eyes again, he looked into the piercing blue eyes of his sister. "Hey love, what happened?" He asked groggily.

She smiled at him. "You fainted when I told you I was pregnant with your child my love." She said softly.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Then it wasn't a dream. I love you baby."

"I love you too baby, thank you for the best gift you could have ever given me." She said before kissing him again.

Fabian moaned into the kiss and pulled her close, both of them losing themselves into the kiss quickly.

"Ahem, not that we mind you two losing yourself again, but we really need to talk to you on how to proceed from here, because we understand if this changes some things for you." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fabian and Fleur blushed and pulled back before she sat down next to him. "Not much has to change Mum, we still want to help with taking over the school, and then leave everything behind us." Fleur said softly.

The three women smiled at that. "We expected something like that, and we wanted to let you know that on the day of the invasion that you two have absolute creative freedom, except for Dumbledore of course. It is imperative that Draco kills him and takes his wand for the Dark Lord. But other than that you can do whatever you want." Eliza said with a smile.

They both nodded at that. "And trust me that we will make you proud mother. But we do wonder about something, are we going to hear anything from the Dark Lord once we get to America?" Fabian asked softly.

The three women smiled at them. "No my sweet. It will be a clean break from everything connected to our lives here, with the only contact remaining being Cissa and Lucius, who will follow us to America once everything is said and done. But we will be honest, and we must ask you to not say a word to anyone about this, we think that Lucius will not make it through the war, and when that happens, Narcissa, Draco and probably his girlfriend too, will come to live with us for as long as they need it." Bellatrix said softly.

Fabian and Fleur smiled at that. "That was something we expected Mum, and I know he is family, but somehow I knew Uncle Lucius would one day try and break up the famed Black sisters." Fleur said softly.

"We had that feeling for years, but Cissa knows if she leaves him she will lose her magic, so we have been working together, to let's say sacrifice him to the cause." Andromeda said with a smile.

"I never knew you were so evil Aunt Andi, I can see Mum is a good influence on you." Fabian said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at that. "What can I say Fabian, my older sister has always been the one who was most open with everything, which is why Cissa and I love her so very much." She said before placing a soft kiss to her sister's lips, which quickly turned into something more.

Eliza looked at it with a smile before turning to her son and daughter. "Why don't you two go and see if your cousins are awake yet, I'll send Edi up with some breakfast for the four of you." She said softly.

They nodded and gave their mother a hug before going upstairs.

…

When they opened the door to Hermione and Nym's room, they smiled at the sight of the two girls talking softly on their newly repaired bed, while Nym was tracing soft lines across Hermione's stomach.

"Good morning you two, how are you doing today?" Fleur asked softly.

The two girls looked up and smiled. "Couldn't be better Fleur, I think I'm pregnant." Hermione said softly.

The twins smiled at that. "Congratulations you two, but I'm afraid you are not the only one 'mione, we found out this morning that I am pregnant as well." Fleur said softly.

The two girls smiled at that. "Congratulations to you too then, but what can we do for you this fine morning?" Nym asked softly.

"We were kind of exiled upstairs, since our mothers needed some private time together. But Edi should be right up with breakfast for the four of us." Fabian said softly.

"Then join us, dear cousins. It's been a while since we shared a bed while we were awake." Nym said with a smile.

Fleur and Fabian smiled and after undressing themselves they joined their cousins in bed.

The four cuddled up together, with Fleur and Hermione in the middle with their lovers next to them on either side.

"You know, as early as it may be, I kind of curious about what our children are going to look like." Fabian said as he traced random lines across his sister's stomach.

The girls smiled at that. "Already thinking about that love? We're not even a week along at this point." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "I know love, but I can't help but wonder what it will be and how he or she will be."

Fleur smiled at that. "That is something we will see in nine months my sweet, for now we have bigger things on our minds."

"That's true Fabe, we have a few weeks of rest before we usher in a new era for the British Wizarding community and then move away to start our own lives with our family. I just wonder if we will ever be needed to come back." Nym said softly.

The twins smiled at that. "Well Nym, we actually talked to our mothers about that. It will be a clean break and we will never, ever have to return to Britain for any reason. We even heard that Aunt Cissa and Draco will be joining us in America once the dust has settled a bit." Fleur said with a smile.

"What about Lucius, won't he be joining us?" Hermione asked softly.

"No, the truth is that the marriage of Narcissa and Lucius is nothing but a farce, it is Andromeda that she loves, and we're sure that your mother loves her too. And since Narcissa is sure that Lucius will either die or be captured during the invasion, she can break free from him and be with the one she loves." Fabian said softly.

Hermione and Nym smiled at that. "I'm glad that Mom finally found someone she can love and who will love her back equally, and especially if it is her own sister. The legend of the Black sisters should continue as long as possible." Hermione said with a smile.

The twins smiled at that. "And we will make sure it will Hermione, as well as the legacy of the new generation of Black sister, being you, Nym and Fleur of course." Fabian said with a smile.

The three girls blushed a little and Fleur gave her brother a kiss on the cheek as Edi popped into the room with a tray of food and drink for them. "Good morning My Lord and Ladies, I have brought you breakfast." The elf said with a squeak.

"Put it on the bedside table and go about your business." Fabian said sternly.

The elf nodded and complied before bowing and vanishing again. Fabian then floated the tray towards them and poured a glass of orange juice for his cousins and sister.

They ate in silence and enjoyed the time they could spend together while they still had some time off.

After breakfast Andromeda came to check on them, although it was clear how the three women downstairs had spent their morning.

"Good morning my dears, how are you doing this morning?" She asked softly.

Hermione and Nym smiled at her. "We're doing great Mom, and we have great news for you." Nym said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"We'll give you two some privacy, we'll see you downstairs for lunch." Fleur said before both her and Fabian gave them a kiss and made their way back to their own room.

Hermione and Nym blushed slightly as their cousins flashed them a wink.

"So my sweets, what did you want to tell me?" Andromeda asked with a soft smile.

The two girls smiled. "It's actually two things mother, first of all, I asked Hermione to marry me, and thankfully she said yes. if it would be possible we would like to get married a few days after Fabian and Fleur, so Hermione can go back to school as a married woman and we can do what needs to be done until we go away forever. The second thing we want to tell you is that you are going to be a grandmother. We found out Hermione is pregnant." Nym said softly.

Andromeda smiled and pulled her two girls into a hug. "Congratulations my sweets, I'm sure you will be great mothers, better than I ever was." She said softly.

Hermione and Nym gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Mom, you have been the best mother to us given the circumstances, with a daughter with a unexplainable condition and another being taken away from you by people you trusted at the time, you were taken advantage of and we will always love you, perhaps even more than most people would find normal." Nym said softly.

"Is that true girls, do you love me as much as Fabian and Fleur love Bellatrix and Eliza?" She asked hopefully.

They blushed and nodded. "Yes Mom, we love you that much." Hermione said softly.

Andromeda smiled and gave them both a passionate kiss. "You have no idea how happy that makes me my sweets, and I would be honored if you would let me show you how much I love you." She said softly.

The two girls nodded and started undressing their mother, smiling softly as her bare skin was revealed to them. "You're so amazingly beautiful Mom, thank you for wanting to share this with us." Hermione said before kissing her.

"My sweets, I have wanted to share this with you for such a long time, but I was sure you two only had eyes for each other." Andromeda said softly.

Hermione and Nym smiled and laid their mother down on the bed. "You should have said something Mom, it wouldn't be the first time we shared a bed with a family member, and we'll show you exactly how you should be loved." Nym said before taking one of her mother's nipples into her mouth, while Hermione did the same to the other side.

Andromeda moaned and tangled her hands in the hair of her daughters, smiling down at them as she had a flashback from when Hermione had just been born.

" _She's so pretty Mommy." A little Nymphodora said as she looked into the crib._

" _She is Dora my sweet, your little sister is a beautiful little girl and I am so proud of you being the big sister to her that she deserves." Andromeda said sweetly._

 _Right at that moment Hermione started crying, startling Nymphodora a bit. "What's wrong Mommy?" She asked softly._

 _Andromeda smiled and caressed her daughter's cheek. "She's hungry sweetie, would you like to help me feeding her?"_

 _Nymphodora nodded and went to get a towel and her sister's blanket for her mother._

 _Meanwhile Andromeda took her youngest daughter out of her crib and carried her to the living room of the small apartment where she took a seat in the well-used chair before undoing the top of her dress._

 _When Nym came into the living room with the blanket and towel, she giggled and blushed when she saw her mother in her half undressed state._

" _What's wrong sweetie?" Andromeda asked softly._

 _Nymphodora blushed at that. "Nothing much Mommy, I'm just not used to see you half naked, you're so pretty." She said softly._

" _That's sweet of you to say Dora, come sit with me while I feed your sister." Andromeda said softly._

 _Nymphodora nodded and took a seat on the armrest of the chair, while her mother wrapped her free arm around her waist._

 _Andromeda smiled as her oldest daughter rested her head against her shoulder. "Promise me one thing Dora, try and protect your sister, whatever happens in the future, promise me that you will keep her safe."_

 _Dora nodded and gave her mother a kiss as they stared at the youngest addition to their family, who was suckling happily at her mother's breast._

When Andromeda opened her eyes again, she saw how her daughters were looking at her with loving looks, and those looks were enough to make her break down in tears.

"What's wrong Mom?" Nym asked softly.

She smiled through her tears at them both. "Nothing is wrong my sweets, I was just thinking about the last time we were this close with our own little family. I love you two so much, my daughters." She said softly.

"And we love you Mom, will you let us show you how much?" Hermione asked softly.

Andromeda nodded and gave them both a kiss before Hermione kissed her way down her body, moaning softly at the sensation.

"Mom, may I ask you something?" Nym asked softly.

"You may ask me anything sweetie, you know that." Andromeda said with a smile.

Nym smiled at that. "Usually when Hermione and I make love, I use my ability to grow a dick, and I was wondering if you would be willing to suck me off for a bit" She said with a blush.

Andromeda smiled and pulled her daughter close. "I would love to my sweet, to be honest I have always been fascinated with your ability, and I would love to feel it."

Nym only nodded and focused on growing her dick again, not even thinking about size when she did.

She heard her mother gasp slightly when she reopened her eyes. "What's wrong Mom?" She asked softly.

"Nothing is wrong my sweet, I'm just a bit surprised with your size." Andromeda said softly.

Nym smiled at that. "I could make it a bit smaller, but ever since Fabian took Hermione's virginity, she demands his size every time we make love to each other, which is quite often come to think of it."

Andromeda smiled at her daughter. "I would love to taste you my sweet, and the size is something I can get used to." She said before taking her daughter's dick into her mouth.

Nymphodora moaned at the sensation of her mother's mouth around her cock, and it didn't help that her mother was moaning thanks to Hermione, who was eating her mother out with a vigor she usually only showed when they made love, which made her smile even brighter.

Meanwhile Hermione was losing herself in pleasuring her mother, who to her tasted almost as sweet as her sister did. "God Mom, I love the way you taste, you're so sweet." She said with a soft moan.

Andromeda smiled and pulled her up for a kiss. "Thank you sweetie, but I would be remiss if I didn't return the favor, and I'm sure your sister wouldn't mind sticking her huge cock inside of me while I pleasure you." She said softly.

Both girls smiled at their mother, and while Hermione let herself be flipped over by her mother, Nym gave them both a kiss before moving behind her. "Are you ready Mom, I don't know if you are used to a size like this."

"Don't worry about me sweetie, you will find I adjust to something like this pretty quickly. You didn't think you got your Metamorph abilities from a stranger now did you." Andromeda said with a wink.

Nym smiled and slowly slid her cock inside of her mother, both of them moaning loudly at the sensation.

Andromeda then looked at her youngest daughter and smiled. "You have become such a beautiful woman Hermione, you and your sister both, I'm so proud of you two."

Hermione blushed a little at that. "Thank you mother, and honestly it is easy to see where I get it from. I honestly don't know why I didn't make the connection sooner. I look so much like you that it's almost scary." She said softly.

"You also look like your sister a lot sweetie, you both have the best things from me." Andromeda said as she inserted two fingers into her daughter's pussy and slowly started pumping, making her daughter moan loudly.

"The things you do to me Mom, they are almost indescribable. I love you so much." Hermione said with a loud moan.

Andromeda smiled and kissed her softly. "As I love you my daughter. As I always have."

She noticed Nym was speeding up her thrusts a bit. "Are you close Dora? It's okay, you can come inside of me." She said softly.

Nym smiled at that. "Are you sure Mom? Is it safe?" She asked softly.

Andromeda smiled at her daughter. "It's been safe for years sweetie, so feel free to come as much as you want." She said softly.

Nym nodded and moaned loudly as she came inside of her own mother, while her fiancé moaned equally loud as their mother made her come as well.

"That was amazing Mom, thank you, but you didn't get to come yet." Hermione said softly.

Andromeda smiled at them. "It's okay my sweets, this what we shared was more important than my own pleasure." She said before kissing them both.

Nym and Hermione shared a look at that. "That may be mother, but we believe in equal pleasure, so prepare for the best orgasm of your life." Nym said before kissing her passionately.

Andromeda moaned as her daughters again returned to her nipples and each of them inserted a finger into her pussy.

It didn't take her long to come, but she was unprepared for the force of her orgasm, and for the first time in her life she screamed out her orgasm, her hips bucking of the matrass.

Once she came down from her high her daughter's cuddled up to her, each of them claiming a shoulder and a leg, both of them smiling as their mother had several orgasmic aftershocks.

"That looked like it was a big one, are you okay Mom?" Hermione asked softly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes sweetie, I'm more than okay, you two just gave me the best orgasm of my life, thank you." She said dreamily.

The two girls smiled and gave her a soft kiss, all three of them quickly falling asleep entangled in each other.

…

Later that evening everyone was gathered in the dining room, waiting for the two people who they were gathered here for, Fleur, who was getting changed into her wedding dress, and Fabian who was putting on his tuxedo.

"I kind of like this idea of an impromptu wedding. No stress for months about everything that needs to be done, but just a small group of family and friends present for the best day." Astoria said softly to Draco.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend Hestia, who had accompanied him to dinner today.

Hestia blushed slightly at that and rested her head against him. "Thank you for inviting me today Draco, this really means a lot to me." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek, just before Fabian and Hermione walked in.

Fabian was wearing the most decked out tuxedo anyone had ever seen him in, and he smiled at Bellatrix and Eliza while he walked to the dais where Severus Snape was waiting for him.

A little while later the music started playing and he watched in awe as his sister walked in a beautiful white wedding dress, with Daphne by her side in a beautiful cocktail dress that fit her like a glove, and it was clear that her sister was watching her every move.

As his sister came to stand beside him, Daphne put her hand in his and gave them a smile before taking her seat next to Hermione.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to lay witness to the union of Fabian Orion Black and Fleur Isabella Black. I believe you two have written your own vows for today." Snape said with a smile.

They both nodded and turned to each other. "Fabian my love, we have been connected from the day we were born, and for me it was clear there could never anyone else for me but you. I pledge myself to you and our unborn child for every day of our lives. I will love you forever and promise you to be the wife you deserve." Fleur said softly.

There was a short round of gasps before Fabian smiled at her. "Fleur, my dear sister, I have loved you forever and will continue to do so for the rest of our natural lives. I promise to be the father that our child needs and the husband that you deserve. I will always be there for you whenever you need me, whether you need someone to talk to, someone to love you like a woman like you deserves, or someone to shout to whenever I deserve it."

"Those were beautiful vows, may I ask you to join your hands for the Unbreakable Vow." Snape said softly.

The couple kneeled and grasped each other's forearms. "Will you Fabian promise to love and cherish Fabian, to the exclusion of all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Fleur said softly.

"And do you Fabian, promise to love and cherish your sister, to the exclusion of all others for as you both shall live?"

"I do." Fabian said in a similar tone.

They smiled as the two flames danced over their arms and waited for Snape to continue.

"Will you both spend the rest of your lives ensuring each other's happiness, whatever may come?" He asked softly.

"We will." They both said before the third flame joined the first two and then disappeared into their arms.

"Then by the powers invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said with a smile.

The twins smiled and kissed each other softly under loud applause from everyone gathered.

As they stepped down from the dais they were pulled into a hug by their mothers. "Congratulations my sweets, that you may be as happy as you have always dreamed of being." Eliza said softly.

"Thanks Mom, and I'm sure we will, because our family will be right there beside us." Fleur said with a smile.

The two women nodded and then stepped back to let their twins be gobbled up by the rest of their friends in hugs and well-wishing's.

"We did good love, we raised our twins well." Eliza said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "That we did my love, but we raised Gabrielle good as well, they grow up so fast." She said with a few tears in her eyes.

Eliza smiled and pulled her wife into her arms. "They do grow up fast my love, but we both know our children will always be a big part of our lives." She said with a smile.

Bellatrix nodded and smiled as she watched their twins talking to their friends, and it was clear to them all they could about was Fleur's pregnancy.

When Andromeda joined them they smiled. "I must say they cleaned up very well Bella."

"That they have, Andi, although the pregnancy was something we had not expected yet." Eliza said softly.

Andromeda smiled at them. "I can understand that Liz, because my dear daughters gave me similar news today."

"We were wondering why it took you three so long to come down. Congratulations." Both Eliza and Bella said with a smile.

Andromeda gave her sister and Eliza a hug and together they watched their children have fun, perhaps for the last time before they went back to school.


	15. School Invasion

**Black Family Ties**

 **C15: School Invasion**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters**

 **A/N: This is the last of the normal chapters, after this there will be an epilogue which will skip a few years. I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story until now. This has been my first (and probably last) Dark fic, and I must say it has been quite the ride. For now enjoy the final normal chapter and lok for the epilogue in a few days.**

 **A/N2: Warning. In this chapter there will be death, rape and torture. Just thought you might want to know before reading it.**

The following week Fabian, Fleur and Hermione were preparing to go back to Hogwarts, all of them a bit nervous about everything that was going to happen today and tomorrow.

Hermione and Nym had gotten married a few days ago in a lovely little ceremony where they also announced their pregnancies in their vows to each other.

The newlyweds had consummated their marriages in expected passion in their home, but now that they were once again on their way to school again, Hermione felt the separation of her wife more than ever before, although the young couple would be reunited in a few hours.

As they took a seat in the Slytherin cart, they smiled at the sight. Draco and Hestia were cuddled up in one of the benches and next to them were Daphne and Astoria in a similar position.

They took a seat across from them and smiled at their friends. "Good morning everyone, are you ready for the big day?" Hermione asked with a smile.

The three girls and Draco nodded at her. "Of course we are Hermione, it will be the last thing we do here before we make our great escape to America." Draco said softly.

"We figured you, your girlfriend and mother would follow later, did something change?" Fabian asked softly.

Draco smiled at that. "Indeed it did Fabian, you know what our plan is, but my Mum and I decided to do it a bit earlier than was originally the plan. As soon as we take over, the Order will undoubtedly react and we plan to have my father in the first line of fire. From there me and Hestia will Floo home and then wait for your Mum's signal so we can move away."

Fabian and Fleur nodded at that. "That's probably for the best Draco, it's better if we all get there together." He said softly.

Draco nodded and smiled as Hestia relaxed her head against his shoulder, and to their surprise even Pansy was quietly talking to Blaise a little further down the cart.

"I really can't wait to see the look on Potter's face when we charge into the Gryffindor Common Room and take capture him." Fleur said softly.

Fabian smiled at his wife. "And don't forget when we take his girlfriend and that Brown bimbo captive for the Slytherin boys to use, perhaps some of the girls want to take advantage of them as well." He said with a smirk.

"I'm sure a few will Fabe, but why stop at those two, we could take all of the girls in Gryffindor if we wanted to." Hermione said with a smirk.

"You would have been a good fit for Slytherin 'mione, that is absolutely evil of you." Fleur said softly.

Hermione smiled at her cousin. "What can I say Fleur, you two have been such a good influence on me in the past months." She said with a wink.

The twins smiled at that and gave her a sideward hug. "Glad we did something right Hermione." Fabian said softly.

"More than you will ever know Fabian. Thank you for everything you have done for me and Dora over the past few months." Hermione said with a smile.

Fabian and Fleur smiled at that. "Don't mention it 'mione, we wanted to see you both happy." Fleur said softly.

"So, what's the plan once we get to school?" Draco asked softly.

Fabian smiled at that. "I'm surprised you forgot Draco. We plan to let everyone enter tonight and take over before curfew. Once we have made sure the school is ours, Potter is captured and the Weasel lies dead, we make sure our fellow Slytherins have something to play with, namely the Weasley bitch and bimbo Brown for starters. From there we take our leave after burning the school to the ground. You just focus on your task while we cause a bit of havoc."

Draco smiled and nodded. "I haven't forgotten Fabe, and trust me that I will end him in the most excruciating way possible."

"I have full faith in your capabilities Draco, but you won't have to go that far. You know your true target, while we keep Potter and his cronies off your back." Fleur said softly.

He nodded and smiled as the school came into view. "It's still a bit weird to think that tonight the school will be burning and we will have taken over."

"Unfortunately we won't be here to see the results dear cousin. By the time our Lord arrives we will be halfway around the world." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco smiled at that. "I know we will Hermione, but somewhere it's a shame we won't be here to watch it burn." He said softly.

They all nodded and smirked as the train came to a stop. "Good luck you guys, we'll see you in the Great Hall." Draco said softly as he and Hestia made their way out of the train.

Fabian, Fleur and Hermione nodded and smiled at their cousin and his girlfriends before doing the same.

They found a carriage for the three of them and smirked as the school came close, all three of them already busy with everything they were going to do to it.

"I really hope I get to kill Ronald when the time comes, he deserves it for everything he has ever done to me." Hermione said softly.

Fabian and Fleur smiled at her. "Well 'mione, we do have the liberty to do anything we want, so if you want to kill him, do so. No one is going to stop you tonight." Fleur said softly.

Hermione smiled at that. "Oh and trust me that he will suffer tonight, I might even make him watch as the Slytherin boys rape his girlfriend to death." She said evilly.

"That's so evil Hermione, but we best keep any talk of tonight to ourselves. We have to find a way to slip away before dinner so we can let the others in, that way we can surprise everyone during dinner." Fabian said softly.

"Why don't we just stay at the back of the crowd and then disillusion ourselves to slip away?" Hermione asked softly.

The twins shared a look at that. "Why didn't we think of that. You're absolutely brilliant 'mione." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "Well, you two have a lot on your minds in the last few weeks, so it's understandable you didn't think of the details, so that's why I did it for you."

They smiled and gave their cousin a quick hug before the cart came to a stop.

As they got off they waited until the rest of the students passed them, the three of them getting a glare from Harry, Ron and Lavender, which only made them laugh.

Once the throng of students had passed them, they disillusioned themselves and silently made their way to the Seventh Floor.

…

When they entered the Room of Requirement they had to smile. "Well, this is it. Everything we worked for in the past months is coming together tonight." Fabian said softly.

The girls smiled and nodded as they arrived at the Vanishing Cabinet. Hermione took an apple she had brought especially for this purpose and place it inside, all three of them waiting for what would happen.

A few seconds later they heard a knock and as the door opened she saw her wife and her mother stepping out, hugging them tightly.

It took another half hour before everyone had gone through and it was a sizable company that would invade. Aside from their own family, the Dark Lord had sent Fenrir Greyback, and the fathers of Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.

Once everyone had quieted down a bit Bellatrix called everyone to attention. "Alright, listen in everyone. Me and my wife will be in charge tonight. We all know why we are here, and we intend to cause as much havoc as possible. Lucius, you will take Crabbe and Goyle and meet the Snatchers at the back, make sure no one sees you. Greyback, you take Nott and start rounding up the teachers and then go with Severus to Dumbledore's office. Fabian, together with Andi, Cissa, your cousins and the two of us, we will make our way to the Great Hall to round up the students. Draco knows his orders, and he will make his way to his office and end him once we enter the Great Hall. Don't show him any remorse. It doesn't matter who dies tonight, but it is imperative the Potter boy survives. The Dark Lord needs him." She finished softly.

Everyone nodded and smirked as they went their separate ways, Fabian, Fleur and the rest of their family making their way to the Great Hall.

As soon as they blasted through the doors, there was a collected gasp from the students, and that moment of hesitation was used by the Death Eaters to lock every point of exit, while the Gryffindor Table jumped into action and from the corner of his eye he saw Gabrielle, Luna and Yvette making their way over to Hestia, Daphne and Astoria.

Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors started to cast random spells, which were easily blocked by everyone.

Hermione then jumped on the table and blew all of her old housemates away with a strong gust of wind.

As perplexed as everyone was, the gathered Death Eaters didn't show it, and quickly bound the students in Body Bind spells.

Bellatrix smirked and leaned towards her son. "I'm giving you control now sweetie, we'll go and make sure the wards are down." She whispered in his ear.

He nodded and then smirked at his mother. "Thanks Mum, I'll make sure most won't survive the night."

She smiled evilly and gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek before following her sisters and her wife out of the Hall.

"Alright, line them up, I believe you wanted to do something, am I right 'mione?" He asked sweetly.

Hermione nodded and went to drag Ron out of the line-up. "So Ronald, you thought my own family have corrupted me. You are wrong as always Weasel. I know you sought to chain me to your side and bully me into a life like your mother's. I will never be yours Ronald. I am married to the love of my life while you will not live to see another sunrise." She spat at him before turning to her wife. "Honey, could I borrow your knife for a bit?" She asked sweetly.

Nym smiled and sauntered up to her. "Of course my love, I'm curious to see what you are going to do to him." She said as she kissed her sister's cheek.

Hermione smirked and pulled her into a proper kiss as she took the knife, which made Nym smile brightly as they parted. She then turned to her former friend. "This will not be over soon Ronald and it will hurt more than when I kicked you in the stomach this summer."

Ron's eyes widened before he screamed in pain as she stuck the carved knife into his leg and drug it down.

"Does it hurt Ronald? Now you know the pain I felt every time you bullied me and every time you were too stupid to do anything on your own. But I see you have already replaced me. Does she do your homework for you as well. Or do you just like her for those cow sized tits." She said evilly.

"What happened to you Hermione, I loved you." He said in a whimper.

She smirked at that. "Did you now, you have an odd way of showing that. But I have a surprise for you." She said as she stuck the knife in his other leg. "Alright boys, I know you want to blow off some steam, so I have an offer for you. You can take his sister and his bimbo to the dungeons and go wild on them. Nothing is off limits. But make sure he sees everything, after you're done you can kill him in whichever way you want." she said as she turned to the Slytherin boys.

They smirked and grabbed Ginny and Lavender roughly before dragging them away to the dungeons, while another took Ron and drug him along.

"Take a good look at them girls, because you will suffer the same fate eventually." Fleur said with a smirk.

The girls whimpered a bit as most of the boys were dragged to the front, mostly the half-bloods and Mudbloods, since the rest could still be used as slaves.

Fabian smirked as he saw that Potter was among them, which gave him an idea. "Dora, would you collect Potter for me?" He asked softly.

"Of course my dear cousin, you know I would do anything for you." She said with a wink.

Fabian smiled as Nym drug Harry towards them. "So Potter, in bindings at last eh. I told you that you would regret everything you ever said to me." He said with a smirk.

"Fuck you Fabian, this only proves that everything I ever said about you is true." Harry spat back at him.

He smirked at that. "And still you are in bindings at my feet, without family to back you up, since my mother killed your godfather, and my sister was so kind to kill your remaining relatives. But I think it is time to have some fun." He said as he pointed his wand at Harry. "Imperio" He said with a smirk.

Everyone watched as Harry's eyes glazed over and pointed his wand at the Mudbloods and Half-Bloods. One by one he cast a Killing Curse on them, much to the delight of the Death Eaters.

When Fabian lifted his Imperius Curse, he smirked at Harry. "Lock him up in the dungeons, but keep him alive for now and make sure he has a good view of what his precious girlfriend is going through."

As Harry was drug away he turned to the remaining students. "The rest of you traitors will stay here until further notice. If I get any reports on anyone trying anything funny, you will join the Mudbloods, or in the girl's case, the Slytherin dungeons." He said with an evil smile.

He spared them all a last look before motioning to Daphne, Astoria, Hestia, Gabrielle, Luna and Yvette to follow them.

The girls nodded and followed the twins and the two sisters back outside. "I'll make a quick stop at the Dungeons to tell them what to do with the Weasel's corpse, I have some spirited ideas to say the least." Fabian said with a smirk.

"Then we'll go find our mother's, but love I don't have to tell you what will happen if I find out that you did anything with those girls." Fleur said softly.

"Baby, I pledged my life to you when we got married, you will be the only woman I will ever need. But I hope you won't judge me if I watch it happen. And anyway I won't be gone long. I just want to relay my thoughts to the boys." He said before giving her a kiss.

Fleur smiled and kissed him before leading the girls to the outside where Eliza, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda were waiting.

As he walked through the Halls, he could hear the screams and shouts coming from the Dungeons.

He smirked and reveled in the sounds. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong what he had done, but he figured it would be for the best if he lived up to the reputation he had built for himself in the eyes of Voldemort.

When he entered the dungeons, even he was a bit shocked. Ginny and Lavender where chained to two desks, and it was obvious they had been raped in every available hole. Both of them had black streaks of tears running down their cheeks, and it was clear they had given themselves over to their faith.

"Hey Fabe, did you want to come and play with the sluts as well? Because if you have, I hope you don't mind sloppy seconds, the boys went a bit wild on them, as you can see." Blaise asked with a smirk.

He smiled at that. "Not at all, my wife would have my head if I did that, and since my sister is my wife and you know how jealous she can be, I just came to relay the last orders. When you get around to kill the Weasel, cut off his head and let that be delivered to his parents, along with a few pictures of their beloved daughter. Then you are to pin his headless corpse to the gates as a warning."

"Will do mate." Blaise said with a smile.

Fabian nodded at that. "By the way, if you guys want the rest of the girls are fair game as well. I already made Potter kill the Half-Bloods and the Mudbloods, so everything else is fair game."

Blaise smiled at that. "And we will make sure that we will have fun mate, and don't worry, we'll keep Potter alive for as long as possible."

"Not for as long as possible mate, just keep him alive, period. The Dark Lord needs him." Fabian said seriously.

Blaise nodded at him, which made Fabian smile again. "Then I'll leave you to it, I need to check on the others."

With that he turned on his heel and made his way outside, where his mothers, his wife and cousins were waiting for him.

As he returned outside he smiled at the sight. His mothers and wife were sitting near the Lake, and to his surprise Draco and Narcissa were already there.

"Hello everyone, I take it everything went according to plan?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course it did Fabe, Dumbledore lies dead, and my father joined him not much later at the hands of McGonagall. So I would say we are ready to go." Draco said with a smile.

He smiled and took a seat next to his wife. "Then I suggest we do just that dear cousin, otherwise the Aurors might catch us anyway, and we have come too far to let that happen." He said softly.

Everyone nodded at that. "This may be a silly question, but how are we going to get to America? We can't apparate that far, and I'm sure we would be discovered through the Floo." Hermione said softly.

Andromeda and Narcissa smiled at that. "I figured that question would come sooner or later. And the answer is quite simple, we teleport to America. It has not been the first time our family had to escape, but it will be the last. It is a technique passed on in our family for many generations. It is quick, and more importantly safe, considering your and Fleur's condition. There will be no ill feelings afterwards, but it will take a lot of power out of us, so that is why we will only use it for these kind of occasions." Narcissa said with a smile.

Everyone smiled and nodded. "How many can everyone take Mom?" Fleur asked softly.

"We will all take our own part of the family. So Eliza and I will take you, Fabian, Gabrielle, Luna and Yvette and Andi and Cissa will take Hermione, Dora, Draco and Hestia. We will teleport directly into our new home and there we will tell you what will happen next." Bellatrix said with a smile.

They all grouped up and prepared for the journey, their mothers only smiling as they prepared for the journey.

In a bright flash of light they were gone, leaving everything they had known behind.

…

The moment they arrived in their new home, they had to smile at the sight. It looked almost identical to their old home, but was somehow more spacious and even more luxurious.

The four women were led to the couch by their children, since they were on the brink of collapse.

"Are you okay Mum?" Fabian asked softly.

"We're okay sweetie, teleportation takes a lot out of us, but could you get us a drink of water?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

He smiled and nodded before walking to the kitchen.

After he returned and handed the four women their drinks, he took a seat next to his wife, who cuddled up to him.

"Now that we're all here, we hope you are not too tired for a little talk." Eliza asked softly.

They smiled at that. "Of course we are Mom, I'm only a bit worried if you four are not too tired." Fabian said softly.

The women smiled at that. "A bit Fabian, my darling, but awake enough to tell you this. We have all made sure to get you passports and driver's licenses, since we know how much you want to learn, and you will in a few weeks. Furthermore we have arranged for Luna, Gabrielle and Yvette to be enrolled in Ilvermorny, which is a few miles from our home, and will be starting in a few weeks." Bellatrix started softly.

"Furthermore we must urge you to let go everything of the lives you led back in Britain. We will strive to be upstanding members of the community here. We have always taught you that we as Blacks adapt to our surroundings, and that talent will serve us well here. Your children will grow up in the same warm and loving environment that we have always offered you, but this time without the threat of darkness looming. We know this will be a big change in your lives, but we are sure you will be okay. As for the hotel we acquired for you to run, we understand that the first few years your attentions will be toward your family, and we wanted to let you know that we will do everything in our power to help you." Eliza said with a smile.

The children smiled at that. "We know that mother, but we have talked a lot about that and we found that we wanted to wait a few years after our children are born, so we can be there for their formative years, you all have done so much for us in the past years that it wouldn't do for us to shove our children off on you." Hermione said softly.

"That's sweet of you Hermione, and we understand where you are coming from. The hotel won't run away, and we have enough money that we will never have to work anyway. But we also know none of you can ever sit still, so that is why we did this for you." Andromeda said with a smile.

At this point Draco spoke up. "If I may, Hestia and I talked a lot about our future, and now that we have the chance we would like to open our own store in electrical devices, I must admit that I have been getting more and more interested in these things since I got to know Hermione a bit better."

"That is okay Draco, but we do have another announcement of a more personal nature. There is of course a reason we wanted to get rid of your father, and it is time you knew the truth. Andromeda and I have always loved each other, and we only see it fit to build on that love now that we can again. We intend to marry in a few months, so that means Hermione and Dora will officially become your sisters." Narcissa said with a smile.

"We figured that Mom, and we don't mind at all. We are all already closer than brothers and sisters, so it will change nothing between us." Draco said with a similar smile.

The four women nodded at that. "We know that, and since we all are so close, we want you to know that we will always be happy to have you here, unless you want a home of your own." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"To be honest Mum, we can't imagine our lives without your constant presence in it, so the chance that we will ever leave here will be slim to none, and since the hotel is only an hour away, once we have a car it will be easy enough to drive back and forth." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her daughter. "That's most certainly true sweetie, and once we have all learned how to drive we will make sure to buy cars that will show who we are." She said softly.

Everyone nodded at that. "Not that we mind the conversation, but I'm sure we're all mighty tired from today, so I suggest we go to bed and continue tomorrow. You can choose your own room, but we suggest putting at least one room between your rooms for obvious reasons, because we know you are young and full of hormones, and we're okay with that, but we don't think it is necessary for us all to hear what happens in your rooms." Eliza said with a smile.

They blushed at that and gave their mothers and Aunts a hug before they made their way upstairs.

They quickly sorted out their rooms and after giving each other a hug they entered their rooms.

"I'm glad everything went flawless today love, and I have to admit that it was so hot to see you show your evil side for a last time." Fleur said as she kissed her husband deeply.

He smiled and undressed her slowly, worshipping her body as if it was the last time he would ever see her naked.

She blushed and when she was naked, she flicked her hand to render her brother naked as well.

As he laid her down on the bed he kissed her. "I felt good as well baby, but nevertheless I am glad we can finally shed that side of us and can be anyone who we want to be. I know you wouldn't our baby to grow up in the same kind of world we did, and frankly, neither would I." He said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "I agree love, from now on we act as ourselves. No one will ever make us be anything else than we are. But baby, you know that pregnancy does another thing with women, and I have to admit I am pretty damn horny."

"You're barely two weeks along love, but if you want me to fuck you, then I will fuck you, and I plan to fill you up once again, since for the next eight months every day is a safe day." He said softly.

She blushed and moaned as her husband filled her again. "I love feeling you inside of me baby."

He smiled and kissed her. "And I love being inside of you my love, if I could I would stay like this forever."

Fleur smiled at that. "And I wish we could baby, but we both know when I get bigger, the sex won't be as frequent." She said softly.

"Baby, if you are insinuating that I won't have sex with you when you get a bit larger, think again. I will always want to make love to you." He said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Even when I look like a whale my love, because you know I am going to get fat in a few months." She said with a slight pout.

He flipped them over, so she could ride him, since he knew his sister loved that. "Love I will only say this once. You're pregnant, so any weight you will put on will be from our child, I would never want to be with anyone who is fat like bimbo Brown was. I will always love you, just as I told you on the day we got married, and even if we encounter any difficulties, I would be happy to pleasure you until you give birth." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and bent down to kiss him. "Thanks love, but you know your tongue will be tired in the end. You know how horny women get near the end of a pregnancy, and that goes double for women in our family."

"How would you know baby, the last time Mom was pregnant we were only two years old." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "Because my room was next to theirs and I have a very good memory, as you well know."

Fabian smiled at that. "I know love, and I was merely teasing you a bit." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and moaned a bit louder as she felt her orgasm approaching. "Baby, as much as I love being on top of you, I am going to come soon."

"So am I baby. let's come together." He said with a soft smile.

They both smiled at each other and kissed as they came together, both of them shuddering against each other.

As Fleur rolled off her brother and cuddled up to him she smiled. "I don't know about you love, but I can't help but wonder how our lives will look like in a few years." She said contently.

He smiled at her. "Probably still living here with a beautiful girl or boy, who will undoubtedly have both of us and our mothers wrapped around his or her little finger, no matter how much we do to try and stop it. And I see us perhaps working at the hotel in the office, since that can be combined with a child a bit easier. I see us as much in love as we have always been and being all lovey dovey in front of the children."

Fleur smiled at that. "We really are of one mind my love, except for one difference. I see us with at least two children, and don't ask me how, but I have a feeling we are going to get twins." She said softly.

Fabian smiled at her and gave his sister a kiss. "If that happens my sweet, we will have the perfect family." He said softly.

She yawned and cuddled up to him. "We'll know in a few months love, but I think it's best if we go to sleep, we still have to talk to Mom and Mum about everything tomorrow."

He smiled and kissed her a last time before he pulled her against him and closed his eyes, both of them falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


	16. Epilogue

**Black Family Ties**

 **C16: Epilogue**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Well here it is, the epilogue and thus the end of this short but still crazy journey. I hope you enjoyed the story and I will see you for another one.**

 _Six Years Later_

Fabian and Fleur were woken up by the rhythmic bouncing of their six year old twins on their bed.

"What are you two doing up so early." Fabian asked softly as he caught their daughter Victoire in mid-air and parked her in his lap, while their son Orion cuddled up to his mother.

Victoire blushed a little at that. "We couldn't sleep anymore, and we kind of wanted to crawl in with you, but Orion wanted to wake you up." She said softly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me. But it's okay, we needed to wake up anyway, why don't you two go wake up your Nana's and then we'll see you downstairs." Fleur said softly.

"Okay Mommy." The twins said before bounding out of bed and making their way to their grandmother's room.

Fabian smiled at his wife. "It still amazes me how good you are with them sweetie." He said before kissing her.

Fleur smiled and kissed him back. "I'm not the only one who is good with them love, you are an amazing father to them both. They adore everything you do with them, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

He blushed as he got out of bed to get dressed, much to the amusement of his wife, who followed him quickly after.

Once they were dressed, they made their way to the living room to see their two children sitting next to their grandmothers, who were still not fully awake, while Andromeda and Narcissa were already fully awake and cuddled up on the other couch.

"Thank you for sending the two hellions to wake us this morning. We really appreciate it." Bellatrix said sarcastically.

Fabian smiled at that. "Sorry Mum, we figured you wouldn't mind it since you won't be seeing them all day."

It was well known that all four grandmothers loved their grandchildren more than anything, and they never missed an opportunity to spoil them if they got the chance.

"You know we would be happy to babysit them. It's really no trouble at all." Eliza said softly.

They smiled at that. "We know Mom, but why don't you come with us to the Hotel today. We have a new chef that is supposed to be one of the best in the state." Fleur said with a smile.

Eliza and Bellatrix shared a look and smiled at them. "You know, that is actually not a bad idea, but I hope you won't mind if we drive ourselves, since Andy and Cissa probably want to come as well." Bellatrix said softly as she looked at her two sisters, who merely nodded.

"Then we best take the Hummer so we can take 'mione and Dora as well. Because they said wanting to bring Rose and Celesta as well." Fabian said with a smile.

"Does that mean we get to spend the entire ride together again?" Orion asked softly.

Fabian smiled at his son. "If Auntie Hermione and Auntie Dora are okay with it, of course you will, as well as an entire day at the hotel. But we'll ask them when they come down."

The boy nodded and cuddled a bit more into Bellatrix who wrapped an arm around her grandson's shoulder, which made him blush slightly.

A little while later Hermione, Dora and their two girls entered the living room, Rosalind and Celesta smiling brightly as they saw their grandmothers cuddled up in the couch.

"Good morning everyone, sorry we're a bit late, the girls had a little trouble waking up this morning." Hermione said with a smile.

"That's okay 'mione, but we really need to go, otherwise Gabby and Luna will have a fit again." Fleur said with a similar smile.

Hermione and Nym smiled at that. "Would it be a problem if we hitched a ride with you then, our car is in the shop." Nym said softly.

"Of course not Nym, we were actually just talking about that, since our mothers want to come as well, although they will be driving themselves." Fabian said with a smile.

The two women nodded and ushered their children to the car, although they didn't need much encouragement, since the four children were as thick as thieves since the moment they could talk. Nym and Nym smiled and followed their cousins to the car.

…

When they arrived at their Black Water Hotel, the children got increasingly more excited, and it took Hermione a lot of effort to keep them calm, much to the amusement of her wife.

By the time they got out of the car, the children sprinted inside, eager to see their two Aunts again.

"Calm down children, and be careful with Auntie Luna, she is eight months pregnant after all." Hermione said with a smile.

"We will Mommy." Rosalind said softly.

"Then go and have fun in the garden, but don't disturb the guests." Fabian said with a smile.

Orion and the three girls smiled and nodded before running inside, closely followed by their parents.

As they entered Gabrielle was already waiting for them with her hands on her hips and a quirked eyebrow. "You sure took your sweet time. Do you know how many people come in during this time of year?" She asked sternly.

Fabian smiled and gave his sister a hug. "Sorry sis, but it really wasn't our fault, but we're here now." He said softly.

As ever Gabrielle relaxed in her brother's embrace. It had been that way since they were little and they had gotten even closer in recent years.

"I'm sorry if I came across a bit strong Fabe, but Luna is jumped up on pregnancy hormones and it is busy as hell. I just want to take her home and take a rest." She said softly.

He smiled and Fleur hugged their sister as well. "Then do that Gabby, we wouldn't want you two to be burned out even before your son is born. Take all the time you need. We can handle everything for a few months." Fleur said softly.

Gabrielle smiled at that. "Thanks Fleur, we had been meaning to talk to you about that." She said softly.

The twins smiled and after giving their younger sister another hug, they made their way into the office, where Luna was typing away furiously.

"Hey Lu, want some help getting up?" Fabian asked softly.

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Thanks Fabe, it's getting a bit difficult to get around these days." She said as she took his hand to stand up.

He smiled and gave her a quick hug. "We know, that's why we arranged for you and Gabby to have some time off." He said with a smile.

Luna smiled at that as her wife came into the office with her coat. "Hey love, you okay?" Gabrielle asked softly.

"Of course darling. I have you to take care of me after all." Luna said softly.

Gabrielle blushed and took her wife's hand as they walked out of the office, where their nieces and nephew were waiting for them.

The two women gave them all a tight hug and promised to see them again soon.

The four children smiled and watched together with their parents as Gabrielle and Luna got into their car and drove off.

They were a bit sad to see their Aunts go, but understood why they did, they were getting another nephew in a few weeks, and all of them were excited to meet him.

The children were quickly ushered off to their own private room on the top floor by their grandmothers, while the others divided the duties.

Once that was done Fabian took his place behind the reception desk and smiled to himself.

In a few short years his life had changed so much, with his two children that he loved more than anything, his wife that never ceased to show him how much she loved him and the life they were now living. He had never imagined that seven years ago when they started this journey together that he would have the quiet life they now had, and it was all thanks to his families drive to see their ties to their own never broken. The Black family ties were stronger than ever, and he couldn't be happier with how things turned out.

Of course he had done some questionable things during the final battle, but no one would ever know exactly what. The last thing he heard was that Voldemort had fallen a few years ago, and that the Magical Community in Britain was slowly rebuilding.

In the end what they had done to make sure Voldemort would stay in power had failed, but he couldn't be bothered with it. He had the life he had always dreamed of, with the woman that held his heart by his side, and he wouldn't change it for all the power in the world.


End file.
